


Is it a circle or a lemniscate?

by recalcitrantphilistine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recalcitrantphilistine/pseuds/recalcitrantphilistine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is born and raised in captivity as a punishment to her father. Her savior falls to free her, but even you may think things have a way of not working out when you make a deal with Lucifer, this might be one of the times they do.</p><p>Starts in the past and moves into a loose Supernatural universe (there will be some 'slight' timeline shifting.) </p><p>There will be graphic violence and possible non con in later chapters, but I'll warn in the top notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where a cage is traded for a prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. I've not written a story for decades.

An embrace. The slight brush of his lips, not even a kiss. Your foreheads touch. He breaths, ‘I’ll find you, Lailah.’ And then he falls.

A heartbeat later and I leap after him.

\------

He never did find me, but someone else did.

I lay in the warm sun. The last moments of my captivity played through my mind. ‘I’ll find you.’  As I come to, I realize I’m not alone. Opening my eyes I see tall blond man leaning against a dyke. He notices my gaze and a toothy grin fills his face, making his eyes dance.

“You know, it’s a long way to fall from heaven for an angel. I can’t begin to imagine how long the trip took from ‘the beginning’. Especially for a human.’

I’ve never seen him but, I know who he is. I take my time getting to my feet to gain my courage. Focusing on the new and rather pleasant sensation of grass on my bare feet and not the fallen Archangel before me. ‘I’m nephilim, not human.’ I reply, then add looking at the ground in shame, ‘I’m an abomination.’

He winked out and re-appeared in front of my face so quickly, that I stumbled backwards. His eyes were hard. Angry. ‘You are no such thing. I am your father and your mother was the only  yephilim ever born.’ He catches himself at the fear in my eyes and quells his anger as I start to back away. He reaches for me, hands cupping my face, his eyes searching for the remembered features of my mother, ‘You are capable of so much more.’

As he pulls me into the awkward embrace of a father meeting his grown child for the first time, his words echo on a distant memory of my love. He’d believed I was capable of greater things too. Of course, their idea of exactly what I was capable of was as far apart as the edges of the universe…

‘Do you know where he is?’ I ask, pulling back.

He chuckles softly as he walks back to lean against the low wall.  ‘You know, I think he’ll be an excellent contract demon when his time is up. He’ll certainly know to read the fine print in the future.’

My stomach dropped. ‘What did you do?’

‘Nothing more than honor the deal he asked for. Do you know what that was?’

I’d only been told the basics in rushed whispers. ‘No one looking for me can find me. Immortality for him in exchange for him working for you. That’s all he told me.’

He looks at me, waiting for me to find the glaring mistake myself. After a minute, realization dawns, ‘no’ I groan as I sink into a patch of heather. ‘No, no, no, no, no...’ I wrap my arms around myself and unconsciously begin to rock. ‘You stupid, stupid...’ The first sob breaks from my throat.

After several minutes, he clears his throat. ‘It’s for the best really. Given the vessel he’s fallen into, I’d be surprised if he even remembers you once he gets to hell.’

At this I look up, hatred and curiosity fighting a very obvious battle on my face.

‘Oh. I’m guessing he didn’t tell you much about the risks of falling. It seems that he’s ended up in the worst vessel possible, an infant.’

My curiosity won the battle. ‘An infant? How is that dangerous?’

‘Their souls are so pure, the angel is lulled to sleep by it’s beauty and rarely wakes until long after the human has lived it’s entire life.’ He pushes off the wall and starts to kick at the loose gravel with his hands clasped behind his back. ‘By the time he wakes up, the human soul housing him will have broken in the pit.’

My face fell.

He looks back at me. ‘Now to honor the rest of the deal...’ He trails off looking at me fully, moving his hand to his chin and tapping his lips with a finger.

‘What do you mean?’

‘The deal was to hide you from everyone looking for you. And trust me when I say that there will be a lot of beings looking. That’s going to be rather difficult in your natural form.’

The anger over never seeing my savior again flared. ‘What are you going to do, turn me into a monkey and hide me in the rainforest?’

‘I’m pleased to see you gained at least a small portion of my intelligence. You aren’t far off. I’m going to hide you in hell.’

With that he placed his hand on my head and began reciting a language I’d never heard. My mind began to cloud and my skin crawl. Deep in my chest, a lead weight descended. I felt my eyes roll back in my head and I sank into the enveloping darkness.

\--------------

I woke with a start to screaming in the distance. The air was heavy and I gagged on the unfamiliar smell of sulfur. Jumping out of the bed I ran into a corner and retched, bringing up nothing but bile.

My nose became accustomed to the smell and the urge to gag lessened after several minutes. I moved off my knees and sat against the wall next to the pool of vomit, taking in the room.

My chamber in ‘the beginning’ had furnishings that reflected the overly simple needs of an angel. Clean, white and stark. Luxury was not necessary as all creativity was focused on the glory of God.

This room though. It was dark and heavy. The walls were carved wood panels, covered with tapestries depicting chaos. The bed was a walnut monstrosity, with two twisted columns at the foot holding up a solid canopy. My eyes traveled to the image of people appearing to eat each other that decorated the headboard. I looked away quickly as I felt bile threatening to make a second appearance.

Looking down at the simple dressing gown I had apparently been changed into, something wasn’t right. I picked up a few strands of hair and realized they were no longer red. Panicked, I searched the room for a mirror, finding one set atop the dresser. My jaw dropped as I looked at my reflection. The person in the mirror certainly wasn’t me. It didn’t even quite look human.

‘Not bad if I say so myself.’ I spun to find Lucifer standing behind me. ‘You should pass easily for one of the minions down here.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You ask a lot of questions. Firstly though you should change your clothes.’ He snapped his fingers and I’m dressed in a blood red low-cut satin dress with a black lace trimmed kerchief pinned at the neck by a small ruby.

‘You need a new name. As beautiful as your name is, it’s too memorable. It also needs to not sound old fashioned in 500 years.’ I peer back at the stranger in the mirror while he’s thinking only to notice the addition of a black ribbon with a string of tiny rubies in my hair. The thought crosses my mind that they look like drops of fresh blood. ‘Stasia.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Look at me when I’m speaking to you.’ I turn, giving him my full attention. ’Your new name is ‘Stasia’. You are one of my daughters. Your mother sold her soul, but was pregnant when her time was up.’ He thought for a moment, then continued ‘I allowed her birth you in the real world and her contract to be extended indefinitely until I decided it was time for your education to begin. This is what you will tell any demon that asks questions of you. You will remain in this building at all times. You may go anywhere in it, but you will. not. leave. Is that understood?

I nod my head in agreement.

‘Good. You seem rather smart so I have a job for you.’ He snapped his fingers and we appeared in an immense library. There was at least one of every book, manuscript and scroll ever written.

‘I’m tired of all these brainless peons wasting their time tracking down information in here. You’re the new librarian.’

‘How am I supposed to be a librarian if I can’t read.’

He turned to me slowly. Fear caught in my throat. ‘You’ve been imprisoned for almost 8 thousand years and they never taught you to read?’ His volume increased till I thought the shelves would collapse from the noise.

He stared at me for several minutes til I broke the silence. ‘How was I supposed to learn, if there were no books.’

He tapped my forehead and said ‘this is how. You can now read, write and speak every language that has or currently exists.’ He quickly added, ‘Including Enochian. Now get to work.’

He vanished and a small demon walked up to me asking how to seduce a hellhound. I blinked, then thought ‘at least it’ll keep me on my toes.’ I smiled over my shoulder as I walked away ‘Let’s go find out.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stasia meets the new boss in town.

Forty years on I’d learned a lot. Demons for the most part are stupid insects with boundary issues. More than a few have ended up on Azazel’s rack after not keeping their hands to themselves. He’s a narcissistic prick, but for all intents and purposes he’s in charge of hell and begrudgingly looks out for me in Lucifers absence.

Lucifer. That’s an odd one I don’t think I’ll ever figure out. I found out shortly afterwards that he’d been stuck in a cage for millennia. But, I’d swear on a stack of bibles that I had touched and spoken to him. There’s something else too. I keep getting this feeling like I’m forgetting something important. But, I can’t remember what. Azazel passed them both off as side effects of the transformation spell.

Eternity in a magic library. It’s not as bad as it sounds. It turns out that it’s the missing library of Alexandria. Every time a new manuscript is written, it shows up here. A week ago, I saw a stack of loose parchment on a shelf, this morning I passed the shelf and noticed a bound book had taken it’s place. The title on the binding read _Contes de temps passe_ \- Tales of Time Spent. Flipping the pages I see its fiction and bring it with me for later this evening.

Today’s delightful distraction was _Eunuchus_ , a comedy written in Latin. I’d been trying to read it for several days, but something seemed to keep coming up. I settle back into an overstuffed chaise I’d conjured a few months back, kick my feet up and dive in.

After only a few pages, I hear familiar heels clacking on the polished floor. I grimace, 30 minutes. Is that to much to ask for? I pause realizing she has someone with her. I quickly rack my brain through the other higher demons, but, despite being in the self centered capitol of the universe, there is only one demon pretentious enough to keep upper world appearances down here. I come up empty on the other. _Newcomer?_ I think to myself. Odd for a fresh cloud of soot to show up in the library. Odder still to be escorted by the high bitch herself.

Knowing the verbal abuse coming, I make myself relax further and try to appear completely engrossed in the book. I make a point to giggle slightly when they get within earshot.

‘...pathetic excuse for a demon. Don’t mind her horrible fashion sense, she fancies herself a rake.’ I hear as they get closer.

I couldn’t fault the first part of her statement. I **am** pathetic by demon standards. I have never and will never end up on the rack. I’ll never be summoned or have to risk facing a hunter. I’ll never have to get my hands dirty torturing someone. And, of course, the mansion keeps the worst of the screams to a dull roar.

The rest of her comments are easily ignored. Sure, I’d taken to wearing breeches and an open waistcoat after getting my foot tangled in my petticoat and falling off the ladder for the 10th time. The gold damask waistcoat was fitted to show off my assets. The blood red linen shirt underneath made my skin look paler than it already was. I know I look good enough to commit a sin, the increase in lecherous comments from other demons had proven that.

I peer over the top of the book to see Lilith and another demon I don’t recognize standing there.

‘Lilith.’ I let a sarcastic smile play on my face. ‘I thought I smelled someone baking tantadlin tarts, but apparently it was just your mouth agape. I hear there is a new invention topside called a toothbrush. You might want to invest in one. All that babies blood is causing a righteous stink.’

‘Attempting to be clever as always and failing. As always. Why do you insist on dressing as a man? It’s unbecoming. Don’t you think?’ This last was directed to the demon at her side.

I sit up, taking stock of the male before me, I notice the corner of his mouth beginning to curve as he tries in vain to appear…demonic. This only serves to spur my tongue. ‘Susanna Verbruggen’s followers don’t seem to be complaining at the showing of her calf. It’s quite popular from what I hear. Besides, it was Azazel’s idea.’

Lilith rolls her eyes. ‘Why would Azazel care what a demon who’s good for nothing other than being a librarian wears?’

‘Because he’s tired of **your** noddypeak simpletons ending up on his rack for daring to put their hands on **his** historian when she’s up a ladder.’ Before she can come up with a retort, I dismiss her by standing and addressing her companion. ‘I’ve not seen you in here before. What’s your name?’

‘The names Crowley, darling. I’m the new King of the Crossroads.’ He bends over in a mock bow holding my gaze. I notice the distinct accent of a Londoner hiding guttural scottish roots.

My eyebrow lifts at _darling_. ‘Just Crowley?’

When he returns upright, there is a full roguish smile on his lips. ‘Why would anything this perfect need two names?’

 _Oi, this ones going to be trouble_ I think as I fight to keep from grinning like a madwoman in front of Lilith.

‘Might I know your name?’ he asks holding his hand out.

I slip my hand into his before responding. ‘Stasia. I’m in charge of the library.’ I start to take my hand back, but he squeezes it gently to keep it in place, bends again and barely brushes his lips across the back of my wrist. My back shivers and I feel goose bumps forming on my arms.

‘It’s a pleasure to come across such an intelligent jewel in an obvious cesspool of idiocy.’

I look almost smugly over at Lilith, who is sputtering like a mad. ‘And what pray tell brought you to my library today?’ I ask as I return my gaze to him.

‘Books?’ I roll my eyes and can’t help the small chuckle that escapes my lips at that. ’Demonic law to be specific. I have ideas to modernize a bit, but I need a better understanding of the current processes.’

‘Demonic law. Such an exciting subject.’ I realized he’s still holding my hand. His thumb grazing the side of my wrist. It’s almost painful to let go. ‘Those will be back here behind the war accounts.’ I risk a bold move by taking his arm to lead him back away from Lilith.

‘That’s quite enough of that.’ A voice I know all too well pipes up from behind us. I immediately drop his arm and turn to face Azazel.

‘Thank goodness you’ve arrived.’ Lilith rushes to direct the conversation. ‘I’ve told your monkey so many times to not throw herself at every demon that walks through the door, but she just won’t listen. My poor underlings are continually punished for giving into the temptation she causes. Just look at her! She might as well be a Covenant Square nun!’

Azazel looks at Lilith, raises his hand and touches his middle finger and thumb together in her direction. The diatribe and gesturing stops as Lilith realizes she is mute.

He turns to the new crossroads demon. ‘Crowley, settling in?’

He nods. ‘Stasia was directing me to the books on Demonic Law.’

Azazel addresses me ‘Why don’t you collect the books while Crowley and I have a conversation.’ I hurriedly walk away, dread collecting in my stomach. I’d heard the conversation he was referring too. He’d had it with other demons before. Usually before taking them down to the rack just to make sure they got the message.

I sigh and pick up the heavy stack of books. Coming around the corner I realize Crowley is not cowering to Azazel.  To my horror I realize he’s arguing. With a fallen Archangel. Over me.

My heart thuds in my chest. Lilith glares at me with a new level of hatred. Azazel looks annoyed but, thoughtful? What in the world was Crowley saying?

‘It’s not going to happen. She’s Lucifer’s pet project.’

‘Why put intelligence like that to waste. She’s obviously the most intelligent black down here.’ Crowley counters.

‘The instructions are that she’s hands off from anything other than running the library.’

‘She’ll still be running the library. But I’m going to need an assistant I don’t have to babysit and I want her.’

Azazel sighs and his shoulders drop defeated. ‘She’s not to leave the mansion. Ever. If you need her help, you come to her.’ He turns and starts to walk away.

My jaw drops. Did he just get the Regent of Hell to concede? I almost don’t hear Crowley telling him ‘he won’t regret this.’

Azazel looks at him over his shoulder. ‘We both might once Lucifer finds out.’

I stand staring at his back as he walks away. Obvious shock on my face. My eyes flick to Crowley and I realize he’s looking at me with a possessive grin.

‘Looks like I’ve got you on loan for the foreseeable future, love.’

‘Umm, looks like.’ I walk over to a table and deposit the stack. I look at him as he saunters over and takes a seat. ‘If you need anything else or need to find specific info in the book, just ask.’

‘If you know where to find the answer, why can’t you just tell me?’

I can’t...’ His eyebrows raise. ‘It’s easier to show you than explain.’ I put one hand on the back of his chair for balance, the other on the tall stack of books and mutter, ‘crossroad contract law.’ I lift my hand and the top two thirds of the stack floats up off the table. Placing the stack to the side, I repeat the phrase with my hand on the top book of the stack still in front of him. This time, instead of lifting, I open the front cover and the first few chapters turn with it. In black ink on the facing page is scrawled _The Basics of Crossroad Contracts_.

‘It’s just a party trick compared to what some of the others can do. But it does come in handy on occasion.’ I look down at him, only to see him already look at me in a way that stirs something inside. I stand up quickly and walk away. ‘If you need help finding anything else, let me know.’

As I walk past Lilith I whisper, ‘Don’t you have some syphilis to pass onto a mortal? Or are you going to just stand there and stink up the place?’ Her eyes pop in fury, but the silence spell hasn’t worn off yet. She mouths _you’re going to regret this_ , and storms out, heels clacking loudly.

I smile at my newfound boldness as I return to my spot on the chaise. I pick up my book and continue where I left off.

\--------------

A few day’s later I’m sitting at an overly ornate desk of Crowley’s creation, engrossed with translating old contracts from Sumerian to Latin. So much for personal reading time. A smile ghosts my lips as I hear a now familiar voice.

‘Morning, love. How’s the work coming?’

I look up with a smile to see Crowley with a female demon.

‘It’s coming.’ I reply. There is a strange pang of jealousy that I quickly tamp down. ‘It’s entertaining though. Some of the things these people sold their souls for is laughable.’ I flip through a stack I’d finished, pointing out one in particular. ‘This guy made a deal for a bigger fallice.’

At this, the female demon begins to cough. I look at her with my eyebrow raised.

‘I’m sure the ladies weren’t complaining.’  says Crowley with a cheshire cat smile on his face.

My smile grows at the now familiar banter. I quick retort ‘The only reason a man needs a bigger member is if he doesn’t know what to do what he’s already got. Size is no replacement for a lack of imagination and skill in anything other than a one night stand.’

At this, the female doubles over in a coughing laughter, her eyes watering.

Crowley looks at her. His smile is gone. Turning back to me, ‘I’ve heard rumors that Lilith might be planning on putting you in place over your comments from the other day. She’s become rather embarrassed over the number of demons asking if she really has syphilis.’

‘Now where would they have heard that?’ I cock a half smile at him, feining innocence. A feeble attempt to get his smile to return.

‘I know you’ve never had the pleasure of proving yourself in the pit, so I’m going to assume your fighting skills are non-existent. It’s time you learned. I can’t have my personal assistant down recovering from a beating, or worse.’

He gestured to the demon next to him ‘this is Ruby. She’s going to teach you what you need to know to fight. You’re going to be injured and sore, but it’s all for the best. From now on, unless I tell you different you are to spend all your available time with her. Do you understand?’

There was ice in the pit of my stomach, but for the first time since coming here, I wanted to please someone. I wanted to make him proud. ‘Of course Crowley.’

‘Good. Get to it ladies.’ At this he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Ruby eyed my clothes. ‘At least you have more sense than most of the demons down here.’ She wore breeches and a waistcoat similar to mine. Although I think hers would far better in a fight.

‘Let’s get started.’ She said with a smile on her face.

I looked at her expecting verbal instruction or at least several repetitions of attack and defense moves like the training of soldiers in the war accounts I’d read.

What I got was a right hook to the jaw.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susanna Verbruggen was a comic during the Restoration period. She’s famous for playing ‘breeches roles’ ie. dressing as a man.


	3. Hitting the books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stasia holds her own in a fight and earns a VERY welcome reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was going to keep this rated teen, but Stasia seems to have a mind of her own.

‘Oomph’ I see stars as the back of my head makes contact with the wall I’d been thrown into.

‘Get up.’ I don’t move for a few seconds.

‘GET. UP. NOW. Whatever you end up against isn’t going to wait for you to catch your breath.’

I still don’t move. It hurts to breath. ’I’m pretty sure I cracked a rib on that last bit.’

‘Don’t care. I’ll heal you when we’re finished. You need to learn to fight through the pain. Now get your pathetic backside up and lets do it again.’ Ruby extends her hand to help me up. Never ever take help from a demon. Ever. I feel the pull in slow motion on my arm as she throws me to the other side of the room. I hit the wall and land heavily on the floor.

I push myself slowly to my elbows and knees, my forehead still on the cool floor.

‘So, I have to know. What’s he like?’ She asks as she slowly crosses the room towards me.

I spit blood from my mouth and look at her. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Crowley of course. What’s he like in bed?’ She laughs at the look of horror and confusion on my face. ‘Oh please. Don’t act all innocent to me. I’ve seen you two.’ She punctuated that last with a hard kick into my stomach. ‘Rumor is he’s turned down every offer he’s gotten. Even from Lilith. No one turns down Lilith.’ She squats and pulls up my head by grabbing a fist full of hair. ‘She’s blaming his rejection on you, you know. I’m just trying to keep you from dying when her hatred for you outweighs her fear of Azazel’s rack.’

‘Why would you care enough to train me, let alone give me a heads up on my impending demise?’ I ask as I sit back on my heels.

‘I don’t. He procured something for me. I owed him a favor. As far as telling you why? She’s a bitch and I have a feeling with the right motivation you could take her down a peg or two.’

She stands and walks away. I sit for a minute and process what she says.

‘Even if nothing is going on, on some level you like him. And he seems to have enough interest that he doesn’t want to see you killed.’ She continues ‘What do you think Azazel will do to him if he starts to believe that you two are playing the beast with two backs. If you don’t get mad and put her in her place, he’ll have no other option than to think Lilith’s telling the truth.’

The accusations were starting to get me angry as I got to my feet.

She noticed the change immediately. ‘You know what to do. You need to get angry and just react. Your muscle memory will do the rest. Let’s try this again.’ She moved to one end of the room.

I took my place at the other end. I notice her pulling something from behind her back and see light glint off the metal blade. My blood ran cold. ‘The kurdish knife right?’

‘You **are** a smart one aren’t you.’ She smirks. ‘Can you guess the rest?’

It doesn’t take more than a moment to realize, ‘You’re Lilith’s little message.’ She nodded affirmative. ‘Why not kill me right off the bat?’

‘I was told to make you suffer. I’ve done that. You’ve gone to bed in pain for weeks.’ I catch her eyebrow arch. ’Let’s see what happens with this little tidbit. Do you know where your precious demon is?’

‘I assume making deals with mortals. I do research for him, I’m not his secretary.’

‘So naive. He’s been hold up in Lilith’s bedroom for DAYS.’

I couldn’t help it, there was a pang in my chest. I covered it well with an eyeroll and exaggerated shrug, hoping she didn’t catch the falter. ‘His business, not mine. You keep thinking I have a ‘thing’ for him. I don’t.’ I tried to turn the tables on her, but I could feel a new rage building. ‘I feel sorry for you. Everything falls to the base level of fucking. If you don’t fuck, there is something wrong.‘ I notice the grip on her knife tighten. ’You said he turned down everyone that offered. With the look on your face, I’m going to assume you were one of the rejects. Must suck spending eternity as a plaything for whatever slop crawls out of the pit.’

I put the most playful grin I could on my face. Inside the rage had leveled into an eerie calm.

She screams and rushes at me, knife raised. Everything seems to slow down. I duck under the downward slice and deliver a punch to her liver. She spins back to the right with the knife backhanded. I catch her elbow with my forearm and the knife clatters to the floor. I kick it out of the way but miss the follow through with her other fist.

It connects with my temple and I fly across the room, landing against a bookshelf, knocking several to the floor. I land on one knee and stand up, surveying the mess. ‘You wanted me pissed? **Now** I’m pissed. You don’t fuck with my library.’

She was in my face in a flash and began to bombard me with punches and kicks. I didn’t know she was capable of this kind of speed. I kept my own at first, but one fist got through my defense. Then a knee. I step back out of her reach and slip on a book landing on my face.

She smirks. ‘Well at least you made this interesting.’ She picks up her knife and starts to walk back over to me.

I recognize the feel of cold metal under my hand. Thinking quickly, I grab it with both hands and wait, not so much feining pain as trying to keep from passing out from it.

‘You pathetic little worm. Did you think you could ever win against Lilith?’

At this I laugh. ‘You’re familiar with the phrase _Those who do not read history are doomed to repeat it_? I have the entire written history of the world at my fingertips. I know every mistake she’s ever made. I don’t need to beat Lilith. I just need to sit back and wait for her to screw up again.’

‘There is one other small thing though.’ I add hastily, feeling her closing.

‘What’s that?’

‘There is a definite advantage being impervious to religious relics.’ I spring up, throwing the weight of the metal bound book into the side of her face. She screams in pain as the Siddur etches it’s engraved prayers into her skin. She slides backwards across the floor, stopping just shy of the wall.

I place the book reverently on the nearest table and cross over to her. I step on her wrist, still gripping the knife, and look down.

She focuses on my face and her eyes fly wide in a panic. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry..’ she repeats over and over again as she tries to scramble away from me.

‘Bravo, love.’ That voice. All those weeks of playful bantering and the recent revelation crash into me. I spin to face him, a thousand insults on my tongue.

I hear his sharp intake of breath, and he’s in front of me, cradling my face in his hands. Searching my eyes. ‘You sneaky girl. I thought you were to smart for a black-eye.’ He whispers ‘So beautiful.’

His words and touch broke through the anger. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘You don’t know?’ He snaps his fingers and we’re in my quarters. His hands move to my shoulders and he rotates me to face the mirror. Caribbean blue eyes shine out from my face. Not the pale blue of a Nephilim, but a pure blue-green. I lean into the mirror to look closer. I don’t notice as he snakes his arm across my collarbone to the opposite shoulder, closing the space between my back and his front.

I’m mesmerized by the eyes I’ve never seen. His warmth soaks into my back and my gaze flicks to his face in the mirror. His eyes have gone blood red and the enjoyment of sharing this moment with me is obvious on his face. I feel his hand slowing trace up and down my left arm. There is a slight warmth from his fingers as he finds and heals every little scratch. The stubble from his cheek scratches my ear. After a moment he shifts his head to the other side and repeats the performance, never losing eye contact.

I feel my heart beginning to pound as his lips graze the join of my neck and shoulder. He rotates me away from the mirror to face him, pushing my back lightly against the dresser.

‘As beautiful as your eyes are love, I need you to close them.’ I obey without a thought and feel his hands on either side of my jaw. I tense when his lips graze a cut on my forehead. Kisses are slowly peppered on every scratch, cut and bruise. One hand slides down my shoulder and around my waist, pulling me into him as he tilts my head to the side to get a still bleeding gash on the underside of my jaw. I feel his tongue lick at the blood and I feel rather than hear the low growl escape his lips.

Warmth radiates from the hand on my back to heal the remaining injuries. I can feel my muscles relax and all thoughts of anger are long gone. He kisses and nips his way along my jaw to the tip of my chin and stops. After a moment I open my eyes to see him watching me. He’s too close.

His eyes have returned to normal but there is a heat I’ve never seen in them. Almost a look of possession. He blinks and releases me then backs away a few steps. ‘Feel better?’

I breath in and stretch my muscles slowly, trying to ignore the look. Trying to ignore the urge to kiss him. I check for any remaining injuries and am surprised to find none. ‘Much, thank you.’

‘Good.’ In a moment, he closes the space between us, pinning me against the dresser again. His lips to my ear. ‘I wanted to make sure every sound you make is from what I do to you.’ I open my mouth to object but he grabs the hair on the back of my head and kisses me hard.

The next few moments are a blur of lips, tongues and hands. I taste brimstone on his breath. All demons smell like brimstone, but on him, it’s intoxicating.

With one good yank, the buttons of my waistcoat fly across the room, leaving me bare save for my breeches. One hand hand wraps around my lower waist, pulling me into him. The other sits on the ribs below my breast, his thumb barely grazing my nipple.

His forehead rests against mine,his eyes closed. I watch his face, he seems to be fighting some internal war. I move one hand from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. His heart is beating madly under my hand. My breath hitches. That’s not possible. Demons don’t have hearts, let alone heartbeats. ‘Crowley?’ It's only a whisper, but it’s enough to get his attention. His eyes open, searching my face for an answer to a question I don’t know. He wets his lips and closes his eyes again. A moment later it’s apparent he’s made some a decision. I feel his shoulders square under my other hand. He looks at me again and the hard edged, flirtatious King of the Crossroads is gone. The mask is gone. In his place I see a lonely man. His eyes shadowed in fear and insecurity. Behind that, want. No, not want. _Need_.

I brush my hand along his forehead to the stubble on his cheek. I’m surprised at the amount of courage it takes to close that small distance. He kisses me back, tentatively at first. Then with purpose. The desperation from earlier is gone.

He turns me to the left then slowly walks me backwards till I feel the bed hit the back of my thighs. _Thighs? Where did my breeches go?_ There is a small part of my brain that is unnerved at the discovery of my nudity. There is a larger part that is VERY thankful for demon powers and not having to deal with laces and overly tightened ribbons at the moment.

I feel his weight press into me as he places butterfly kisses down my neck and chest. One elbow bracing him over the bed. My hand plays with the hair on the back of his head. I suck in a sharp breath when he takes my nipple into his mouth and bites down. His other hand starts to explore down the outside of my hip. When he reaches my knee, he pulls it up alongside his hip. He moves to the inside of my thigh and his fingers glide so softly up and down my slit. My fingers dig into his shoulder as he presses to gain entrance.

I want his face near me. I want to see him. I want to lick and suck and bite at the top of his collarbone. ‘Crowley’, he looks up at me with heat in his eyes, ‘come here’. A worried look flashes across his face as he shifts higher on me.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Yes.’ I try to toy with him, ‘I’m missing something here.’

The worried look is back in full force. ‘Ummm….’

‘There seems to be an unusually large member that isn’t,’ I try so hard to keep it together, but the smile breaks across my face, and I start to laugh ‘participating, and I’m afraid, ….he’s going to feel ….left out. Wh-wh-what can we do about that.’ I can barely breathe I’m laughing so hard.

His eyes squint with this mischievous look and suddenly I’m not laughing anymore as he pushes his entire length inside me. My mouth gapes open in shock. Despite the pain, I’m finding it hard to give my body a chance to adjust. Instead there is a horrible urge to buck into him and allow more access.

‘Is that what you had in mind for _participating_?’ He growls into my ear as he starts to move slowly. I have to time my breathing with his strokes. My leg hooks over his lower back and I pull myself up into him as his speed increases. I start to feel a pressure building inside, ‘Holy...mother of…Crowley...what the...this is...in...in...oh, oh FUCK!’ I yell as an orgasim washes over me.

Still he drives on. I can tell he’s trying to last, trying to get me to go again. I pull him down on top of me and whisper in his ear, ‘Be selfish for me. I want to feel you lose control.’ He pulls his head back and looks at me. ‘Please. I want this.’ I beg. He leans down and kisses me hard. When he breaks the kiss, I open my eyes and his eyes have changed back to red.

His rhythm falters, ‘Stasia. I...’

‘Crowley, please...’ I beg again. His head bows down next to mine and with a few last deep thrusts that hit my core and a guttural roar, he shatters.

He rests on me, catching his breath. I hear him mutter ‘so worth it.’

‘So worth what?’ I ask as I pull away from him.

‘The rack. As soon as Azazel finds out, I’ll be lucky to get out of there in less than a decade if ever.’

‘How is he going to find out? I’m not going to tell him.’

‘He always finds out.’

‘I’m better at keeping secrets than you think I am.’ As I lean into kiss him.

\--------------

The next morning I wake in bed. I roll over and wince, the new soreness racing my mind to last night. A small smile crosses my lips.

‘Good. You’re awake.’ I sit up at the sound of his voice to find him dressed lounging in a corner chair. A tumbler of whiskey resting on his knee. The idea of him watching me sleep makes something stir in my chest. ‘I need you to finish translating those Sumerian contracts today if possible.’

A furious voice booms over the end of his request. ‘What are you doing here! I was sure Lilith was lying again but here you are, in her room. By the time I’m done with you on the rack...’

‘Settle down. Our little princess had one hell of a fight last night. Beat the snot out of one of Lilith’s pets. I simply made sure her injuries were healed and guarded her through the night to make sure they didn’t try anything while she slept. Nothing unnatural happened.’

 _Nothing unnatural?_ I thought. _I’ll tell you what’s unnatural._ Not that there was anything to complain about. I fought back a grin.

‘Are you ok?’ An odd look of concern crossed Azazel’s face.

‘I’m fine. If you both don’t mind, I need to get dressed. I have a lot of work to do today.’


	4. Chewing up boxes and spitting out hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stasia realizes everything is different now. Understanding dawns and raw emotion appears on both her and Crowley.

I was a favorite among the underlings before Crowley. I was always civil to them if not outright kind. I knew I wasn’t a demon, at least not a proper one. Why sink to the level of something you aren’t? Crowley asked me about it once before the night that - changed things. Just because you are one of the bad things that goes bump in the night, doesn’t mean you need the complete loss of professional courtesy. He thought I was crazy for using manners, especially with demons not high enough on the totem pole to rate a meatsuit. His outlook changed drastically when he sat hidden in a corner and rather than working on the new contract, just watched the day go by. He’d come to me later saying if he’d never seen it, he wouldn’t have believed it was possible. He saw them respond to me with respect and adoration given to a Queen rather than the fear that Lilith ruled with.

He wanted that respect and adoration for himself and adopted my methodologies. He became a better class of demon. Don't get me wrong. He was still vicious. Hard. Sexy. The rumors I heard about his torture techniques were becoming legendary. Seriously, who got their hands dirty anymore? But, if you obeyed the rules, his rewards were as sweet as the torture was sour.

Then that night. Ruby must have run straight to Lilith with news of my eye shift. If they knew about what happened after, I had no clue, but, it had spread quickly that I wasn’t a bargain basement demon. I could see it on the faces of those I had come to consider my favorites. They were still pleasant, but, something had shifted. There was fear in their eyes and I hated it.

Well, all but one. Ruddy, nasty little demon spawn. He was truly one of the most disgusting creatures, no, things you could ever have the misfortune of laying your eyes on. I’d heard he was created from Eve sneezing in the middle of a spell. Human men of the strongest constitution had been known to defecate themselves and then faint in his presence. Not necessarily in that order. Sometimes even the smell was enough.

But, he was so un-demony, he’d always been my favorite. I would die a little on the inside if he feared me now.

‘Egrazor, what errand are you on today?’ I asked, his smell having announced his impending arrival several minutes prior.

‘Mistress wants this one to bring back any other info you can find on the Men of Letters.’ He cast his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at me.

I stood, intending to head to the new document area when I noticed the posture. ‘What’s wrong? Is she beating you again?’

‘No.’ It was an almost imperceptible whisper.

I knelt in front of him, hoping he wouldn’t choose that moment to ooze. Gently touching his chin, I raised his head to look at me. ‘What’s wrong. You can tell me.’

‘The other demons ignore me so I hear them talk. They say you aren’t a demon. That your eyes are blue. That, that you’re an angel.’

The look of shock on my face must have edged closer to anger because he scrambled behind a chair.

‘Please don’t hurt me, Stasia.’

I walk on my knees to the edge of the chair. Careful not to get to close. I feel the tears come to the surface and drop to my face. ‘I’m sorry Egrazor. I don’t want you afraid of me. I don’t want anyone afraid of me.’

‘What are you?’ He peeked from around the chair. Noticing the tears his curiosity got the better of him and he came out fully, touching a tear hanging onto my chin, ‘Are you in pain?’

I laugh at that. ‘Only on the inside. Honestly I don’t know what I am. I’d never changed before the fight.’

‘So they are blue?’

I nod.

‘Are you an angel?’

‘I don’t think so. If I was, wouldn’t I have gotten wings at the same time? And even if I am, what does that change? I’m still the same...thing I was before.’

He smiles at that. Exactly 3 seconds later, his face takes on that of a human realizing he’s about to have explosive diarrhea with no bathroom in sight. ‘I’m sorry.’ And he oozed. Everywhere.  

I’m almost happy to have my face covered in green goop when he speaks again. ‘Are you sleeping with Crowley, too?’ At least the massive blush I felt racing from my toes to my ears wasn’t visible.

\------------------------

Azazel was off on another one of Lilith’s little projects. Ergo, Crowley was having a rare lazy evening in my bed, rather than rushing off to keep from being discovered. Tonight’s fascination was drawing Enochian symbols on my bare back, using my hair while I tried to focus on proofreading the new contract he’d written up.

‘Ten years? You’re giving them ten? That’s generous.’ I smiled at him over my shoulder.

‘Exactly. By the time we’re summoned, they usually have less than that left anyway. Saves wear and tear on the hounds.’

‘So, contract today, hit by lightning tomorrow, hello rack?’

‘Yep.’

I curved towards him with my eyebrow arched. ‘I think that level of genius deserves a reward. Don’t you?’

‘What did you have in mind?’ The spark of curiosity and arousal evident.

I started at his lips and slowly began to pepper kissed down his chest. I got to one nipple when he stiffened and backed away quickly. Looking up I expected to see the angry face of my benefactor, but the room was empty save for the two of us.

‘I’ll be right back.’ He was clothed in a blink and gone in another.

I snapped my fingers, clothing myself in a dressing gown, picked up the contract and waited.

A few minutes later, there was the slight pop of air being displaced and he sat down on the bed next to me.

‘I have two things for you. One is a loan.’

‘A loan?’ I heard a rustling noise and a growl someplace past my feet. Looking suspiciously at him, I crawled to the end of the bed and looked over. There was the most adorable hellhound I’d ever seen. His back spines reflected blue iridescence in the candlelight.

‘Awww. How cute.’ I didn’t bother fighting the grin on my face as I climbed off the bed and onto the floor next to the pup. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Growley.’

I stopped and peeked over the bed at him. ‘Growley?’ I sat back down with the hound and addressed the canine like animal. ‘You poor thing, of course he would name you after himself. With the size of those paws, you might end up as big as his ego. I bet you like to cuddle, too.’ With that, Growley crawled into my lap and curled up. ‘Called it.’ I smiled.

Crowley sat down next to me on the floor and began to scratch behind it’s ear. ‘Careful now, pet. He still need to be a vicious killer when he grows up.’

‘I don’t think that’s going to be an issue. He can chew demon backside all day and still want cuddle at night.’ I looked at him with something I realized was getting dangerously close to love, ‘Just like you.’ And started lightly kissing his lips.

He pulled back, ‘You haven't asked about your other present.’

‘I thought you were the other present.’

‘Heaven’s host you’re easy to please.’

‘You only think I’m easy to please because I’m the only one down here that doesn’t want something from you.’

He thought for a second, ‘You’re right, you are. And that’s why you deserve this.’ In his hand was a narrow box, a little over a foot in length.

As I pulled the ribbon holding it shut, I realized I’d never been given anything before. I felt tears welling again. _Twice in a week?_ I thought. _Something must be wrong with me._ I lifted the top off only to find the most beautiful dagger I had ever seen.

I removed it from the box placing wrapping to the side. Growley immediately took it upon himself to attack the box and bounded into the corner happily attacking and feinting from his imagined opponent.

Every single part of the scabbard's surface was inlaid or engraved with delicate geometric patterns. I apparently spent too long admiring the workmanship of the piece. ‘You know it opens as well.’ His voice dripped with smug satisfaction in seeing my enthrallment.

I placed one hand on the scabbard, one on the handle and slowly pulled the dagger from it’s sheath. The blade was double edged and wider at the end than near the crossguard. I noticed engraving similar to what was on the scabbard. There was something more though. Something...sinister about it. Then I realized the difference. There were Enochian symbols relating to demons and death hidden on the blade's engraving. My eyebrows shot up. It was a demon killing knife like Ruby’s, but unlike the crude craftsmanship of the Kurdish knife, the maker of this took pride in the work it would be doing. It was beautiful.

‘It’s called a Pugio. It was the dagger Brutus used to kill Julius Ceasar. Apparently the cheeky bastard got sloppy and someone figured out he was a demon.’

I didn’t respond, just sat staring at this amazing piece of history in my hands. The feelings inside were quickly becoming overwhelming. It was mine. 

‘Is somthing wrong?’

I looked up at him and realized my vision had gone hazy. I blinked and stared in horror as tears leaked down my face. Embarrassed at the show of emotion, I started to apologize and began to get up.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the floor with him. ‘What’s wrong, love? You don’t like it? I can’t get you a different one, there are only two knives like this in existence. But, if you want something else...’

The hurt on his face was apparent. He thought I didn’t like it. ‘No, oh God, no.’ He winced at the name. I tried quickly to come up with words while getting my emotions under control. ‘It’s beautiful, thank you. It’s just...’ He looked at me like I was going to kick the dog. My heart sank and I couldn’t meet his gaze. ‘I’ve never been given anything before. I mean, I was given the room here. But, never...I’ve never dreamed of receiving…never something this beautiful.’

I was lost. I felt horrible and wanted to become the box Growley was now ripping to shreds in the corner.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. When he spoke, his voice was distant. ‘When I was human, I ended up with this horrible selfish, spoiled brat of a woman. It didn’t matter what I did, or how hard I worked, or what I gave her. It was never good enough. It was never right. She taught my son to hate me, and she whored herself to whoever would have her.’

The idea flitted around my head that even for a moment he'd thought I was like that vile sow. I carefully placed the knife on the floor and wrapped my arms around his chest. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know. I don't ever want to make you feel that way.'  We sat in silence for several minutes, just holding eachother.

He finally spoke again, his voice stronger. More sure of himself. ‘I’ve never given a gift to someone that truly appreciated it before. The longer I know you, the more you amaze me. I’m starting to believe those rumors going around that you’re an angel.’ He cupped my chin and brought my gaze up to meet his. ‘No matter what you are, to me you’re perfect. You’re mine.’

He leaned into kiss me.

‘No, she’s mine actually.’

Both our eyes flew open at the familiar baritone. Horror and fear on my face, an odd happy resignation on his. He slid his hand along my jawline to my behind my ear, leaned in and...kissed me. I can’t even qualify it as a kiss other than it involved our lips. It was so far beyond any kiss in the history of existence. Angels would have fallen to be kissed like this. He put everything he had into it and it was like he was passing his non-existent soul to me for safe keeping. The kiss broke and we were both breathless. The look he gave me, told me everything I needed to know before Azazel grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him up.

‘What did I warn you about?’ Azazel cuffed his ear.

‘Azazel,’ I tried to get his attention.

‘Don’t Azazel me. He knows the rules and now he and I get to spend some quality time in the pit.’

I started getting angry. Crowley must have sensed something, he was staring at me with urgent worry, shaking his head. I realized Azazel hadn’t seen my eyes change yet. I looked at the bed and fought to calm myself.

The bed.

The contract.

‘Azazel!’

‘What!’

‘What about the contract?’ Crowleys eyes went wide and then slid into a mischievous smile.

‘What contract?’

Crowley piped in, ‘The one we’ve been holed up together all night for months working on.’

‘All night? MONTHS?!’ I thought he was going to destroy him right there.

‘Of course, remember the talk we had when I took the post over. How I was going to merge all the separate contracts into one?’

Not wanting to seem foolish, even in front of just the two of us ‘Of course.’

‘It’s finished. We were celebrating and it may have gotten a bit out of hand. You know how things have a habit of happening.’

I could see the doubt crossing Azazel’s face. ‘I can understand that.’

‘The truth is we work well together. We’re extremely suited to each other...’ I knew exactly what he was doing, and I had no way to stop him. ‘...in more ways than one.’ He let the bomb drop.

Azazel stopped after a moment, realizing what he’d said, and looked at him. Then at me. The silence stretched. He looked back at Crowley for a moment before walking over to me.

‘It’s already too late isn’t it. That silly soul of yours. Nothing but a massive bother.’ He looked at Crowley before crossing one arm across his chest and his other hand squeezing the bridge of his nose. ‘At least he's not a black-eye. I really hope you know what you’re doing.’

He stepped back and spoke to Crowley. ‘I can’t not punish you and keep her safe.’

‘I know.’ He looked at me. ‘She’s worth every moment of it.’

Azazel snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egrazor is based loosely on the character Scumsporn from the BBC 4 Radio show 'Old Harry's Game'


	5. Taking a bite out of royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in limbo sucks. Being stuck in a library is starting to suck worse. After some rather disgusting news, Stasia decides to get revenge, but first off she needs intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. It's been a stare-at-the-blinking-cursor kind of week. I've got several large chuncks already drafted in my head, but some of the in between places (like this one) that really start to mold her into who she is later have been agonizing to write. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy part 5.

When Azazel left with Crowley, I figured worst case scenario he’d be gone for a few months. Boy was I wrong.

Six months passed and I started growing concerned. Then a year. I pestered every demon that came into the library for info. Sent message after message to Azazel wanting to know he was ok. He ignored them all.

Even though I had Growley for companionship, he couldn’t do my job for me and by two years in I’d lost the will to do it myself.  It felt like a part of myself was missing.

Egrazor proved a fitting companion and assistant once I got him away from Abbadon’s beatings. I try to forget what I did to ‘buy’ him. Let’s just say I wanted to soak in a huge tub of hot water for a week to get the feeling of filth off. It was worth it though. He was surprisingly intelligent for...whatever..he was, and I quickly had him taking over most of my duties.

I hid in my library. Then my quarters. I rarely came out unless I had a request Eggie couldn’t handle or I needed more books to read. I devoured everything to keep my mind off him.

Every few months, Egrazor would come to my quarters, asking me about something in the library and trying vainly to steer the conversation towards me finally moving on.

Today his tone was different. ‘Isn’t it about time you got back to running things?’

‘Oh goody. You aren’t even bothering with round about conversations anymore.’ I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

‘Why should I? You’ve been up here sulking like a petulant child for the last 10 years. I get it. Love of your life and all. But there are other demons in hell.’

‘Lilith’s been waiting for Lucifer for eight thousand years. What’s a few decades?’

‘Look, I’m telling you he’s not worth the bother. And Lilith hasn’t been moping in her room. She’s banging every demon she can get her hands on.’

Something about his tone made me sit up and look at him.’What’s going on?’

He got a deer in the headlights look. ‘What ever do you mean?’

I hopped off the bed. ‘What. Do. You. Know.’

‘I’ve’ he gulped, ‘heard things.’ He quickly continued, ‘you know how lower demons are, always gossiping. They never even notice I’m there.’ He added sadly.

I rubbed my face to hide my irritation. Getting on my knees in front of him, ‘I need to know what you heard. It’s something about Crowley or you wouldn’t be in here.’ I steeled myself. ‘Did Azazel get carried away and...finish him?’

‘No. It’s worse than that.’

‘Oh, worse than,’ I stopped, blinking a few times as the options filed under worse than death flashed through my head. I closed my eyes and took a breath. ‘Just tell me.’

‘Lilith got to him while Azazel was away. Made him her pet. He’s been following her around like a hellhound on a leash for almost six years.’

That was a hundred miles away from what I’d expected. I sat back against the bed. I could hear Egrazor still talking but none of it registered except for one horrible line.

‘...no decency at all...saw him taking her up against a corridor wall...’

‘He did WHAT!?’’ my jaw worked, ‘With that, that, SCRUBBER?! Of all the ’ I got up and walked over to the dresser. ‘I think I’m going to be sick.’

‘He’s not worth being sick over.’ He rubbed a clawed hand over my back. ’He’s a lickspittle that is kissing up to the first demon for power and status. You’re just a political prisoner.’

‘It still su…,’ I stopped realizing what I’d heard. ‘What do you mean political prisoner?

‘The deal that got you here. I came across it a few months ago. You’re down here to keep anyone from finding you.’

‘Who would be looking for me?’

‘I’m guessing heaven.’

‘Heaven?’ _Why would I need to be hidden from heaven_? I thought. I looked in the mirror.

‘Maybe they think I’m nephilim? They have a blanket order to kill all of them don’t they?’ My mind was racing and for the first time in 10 years I’ll admit I started to feel alive. ‘Well that makes things easy. If there’s a contract, there’s a soul signature. I just have you bring them here and ask them.’

I looked at him. His face didn’t convey the easy answer I was hoping for.

‘The bottom of the contract was destroyed. There is no signature.’

I smiled. ‘That’s perfect. The contract is invalid if it’s damaged.’

‘You’re so pretty when you smile. I’ve missed it. Although, I’m not sure I’m going to like whatever it is you’re thinking about.’

‘You said I needed to find purpose? I’ve got few. First, a bit of sweet revenge. Then I’m getting out of his hell hole.’ I thought for a moment. ‘Go find me fresh meat. I need to know all the latest from upstairs. The higher the social status the better.

‘Why?’ He asked carefully.

‘You’ve read the books. When woman is wronged, she puts on her best dress and finds the most handsome partner at the ball to make her ex-lover jealous. My dance card is empty and I know just how to fill it up.’

\-------------

I looked up from the contracts of the three souls Eggie had brought me to take in their faces.

Jean Gilles, Catherine of Braganza (Queen to Charles II) and _sigh_ a lowly colonist.

‘Why have you brought me here?’ Catherine started in, ‘I demand to speak to whomever is in charge.’

Taking a deep breath. Confidence. I’m in charge here. ‘That would be me.’ I replied.

‘You? You’re nothing but a lowly servant. Do you have any idea who I am? I want to speak to your master.’ She sneered.

I took my time getting to my feet, trying to make my annoyance palpable. ‘I know exactly **who** you are. Do you know who **I** am?’ I looked at her expectantly. I glanced at Eggie and gave him a small wink to let him know I was just playing, nothing would ruin the moment more than getting gooped.

‘I’m the demon that’s keeping your dainty backside from an eternity of torture at the moment.’ I started to walk around the desk. ’I’m the demon that wrote the bloody triplicates for the contract your precious King signed to land you here.’ I grabbed one of the contracts randomly as I leaned back against the front of the desk. ‘Tsk. Your fathers advisors should have read the details dearie. Lots of devils in those I hear. Oh, and if you still want to speak to my master, that can be arranged. We’ll get you a nice comfy rack and have one of Azazel’s underlings soften you up til he can be bothered spending time with you.’

Her mouth stood agape. I was hoping for a few minutes of silence while the severity of her situation sank in.

I turned my attention to the single male of the troupe and allowed my face to show obvious pleasure. ‘Monsieur Gilles, I’m so very honored to meet you. I’ve read your Requiem and it is fantastic. I understand they played it at your funeral.’

‘Y-you’ve heard of me?’ He stammered.

‘Of course I have.’ I took his arm and started to lead him back through the library. ‘All finished works end up here.’

‘Where is here?’

‘Well in general, Hell. Specifically, you’re in the missing Library of Alexandria. Every completed manuscript, treatise, composition and poem show up here.’ I leaned in and whispered, ‘it’s magic.’

I rounded a corner and came to a large empty area. I waved my hand and a large and beautifully adorned virginal appeared.

‘This is your preferred instrument, yes?’

‘How did you..’

I winked. ‘Magic.’

He approached the instrument and ran a hand over the curves lovingly. ‘May I?’

‘That’s the idea. Play to your hearts content. I only ask that you take care of any compositions that come in.’

‘That’s all?’

‘As long as I have a say in it, that’s all. I can’t stand to think of your hands being ruined in the pit. Thankfully there are only a few people that can overrule what goes on in here.’

He sat down and turned to look at me. ‘Is there anything you’d like to hear?’

‘Let’s start with some Purcell or Lulli, something contemporary.’

He nodded and began to play ‘ _Come ye Sons of Art_ ,’ as I walked back to the waiting ex-monarch and country girl.

I made a point to ignore the queen and addressed the young woman in front of me.

‘And what would your name be?’

She straightened her shoulders and looked me in the eye. ‘Miss Elizabeth Corse, miss.’ At the last she curtsied.

‘And just how did you end up here Elizabeth? I don’t have a contract for your soul on file and you don’t appear to be the overly evil type.’

‘I’m not sure. The last year has been so horrid since the attack.’

I gestured for her to take a seat, ‘Go on.’

‘My village was attacked by French and Indian forces led by Jean-Baptiste de Rouville. Those of us that weren’t killed, were marched north to Canada last February. I’ve been held captive, or was held, pending negotiations. Sadly a young officer became forceful with me after drinking and I-I’m pretty certain he killed me.’

‘I hate when innocents get caught in senseless wars.’ I muttered.

‘Why would you care?’ Scoffed Catherine. ‘You’re a demon. You’re the most vile, hated creatures on the planet.’

I glared at her. In my anger I didn’t notice the small pop of air being displaced or familiar demon that had appeared just inside the doorway.

‘Look, queenie.’ I emphasized the sarcasm. ‘We may be the most feared things on the planet, but humanity has the whole vile title wrapped up in a pretty red bow established long before any of you end up down here. Who do you think populates this place? Cotton dolls and rocking horse riding toy soldiers? No. We get the rapists, murders and pedofiles that your, oh-so-special society nurtures; as well as those desperate enough to sell their souls like your beloved Charles.’

She was taken aback but quickly regained her composure. That’s proper royalty for you. ‘That’s twice now you’ve mentioned Charles. Why?’

I grabbed the rather large rolled parchment off the desk. Unrolling it to near the end I began to translate the latin. ‘In exchange for the death/disposement of one Oliver Cromwell, as well as a most generous time frame of ¼ century as monarch, the client releases his own mortal soul as well as the souls of his spouse and all first-line direct lineage children. Both legitimate and illegitimate.’

I put the scroll back down and crossed my arms. ‘Your merry monarch should have spent more time _monarching_ and less time _merrying_. Bloody hell, the hoops we had to jump through to keep his anemic backside on the throne was mind boggling.’

‘So my own husband sold my soul for the crown.’

Eggie tugged at my sleeve.

I glanced at him. ‘Not now.’

Looking back to the queen, ‘Sadly yes. Drink? You look like you could use one.’ She nodded. ‘Hope you like scotch, it’s the only thing I can seem to get down here.’ I wandered over to a shelf and poured a few tumblers. Walking back I handed one to both Catherine and Elizabeth. Raising a glass in a mock toast, ‘Here’s to self aggrandizing royalty. They’re nothing but a bunch of pretentious prats and they deserve everything they get.’

Eggie tugged at my sleeve again. ‘Mistress.’

I waved him off and took a long sip of the bitter liquid. I addressed both of them. ‘So now to get down to why you’re here. This place is ancient. It needs a facelift and I’ve not had a wardrobe upgrade in 20 years.’

They both looked at me quizzically. I rolled my eyes. ‘I can’t leave here to see things for myself upstairs. I want to remodel and I need your memories.’

‘Mistress...’

‘What is it Eggie.’ I asked annoyed.

  
‘Master Crowley is, err, was here.’ My stomach dropped as I hear the front door click shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean Gilles, Catherine of Braganza and Elizabeth Corse are all proper historical characters. I'm took liberty with their death dates to get them 'fresh' and also with Elizabeth Corse by having her die in Canada instead of on the march there.
> 
> Oh and listen to Gilles 'Requiem' if you have a spare hour. It truly hits a level of beauty he must have sold his soul for.


	6. Revenge of the damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stasia gives Lilith something to think about and finally realizes she's done for.

I’d been standing in front of a large gilded mirror for several hours now. Catherine to one side, Elizabeth to the other, Jean behind me.

‘Off the shoulder.’

‘Cover them.’

‘Off.’

‘Cover. It’s not appropriate for a lady.’

They’d been arguing about the neckline for the last 20 minutes. ‘What about on the shoulder but make the neckline lower?’ I asked.

‘That’s only appropriate if you’re...oh, right.’ Catherine smiled. ‘Perfect.’

I flicked my hand and the neckline widened just to the top of my shoulders and plunged another two inches; pushing my already ample bosom up higher.

The last of several outfits was was finally finished. I had to admit I liked this one the best. A deep green bodice and overdress with black lace crimped frill and sleeves. Underneath, a petticoat of rich burgundy damask. I’d concealed deep cuts up either side underneath the overdress for better movement incase of another fight. I missed my breeches though.

I turned to look at my profile in the mirror. ‘Perfect.’ I smiled at my new underlings. ‘Now lets make some bigger changes. I think we should start with the new music wing.’

Jean looked at me oddly. ‘We don’t have a music wing.’

‘We will when I get finished.’ I grinned mischievously. And headed back to where I’d created the virginal.

There are a few advantages to not having many visitors. The biggest being time to do pretty much whatever you want. I wasn’t a demon so they couldn’t be called demon powers. Although they were strikingly similar. I’d been slowly pushing myself to do bigger and more detailed things and the power had just kept coming. I was ready for this.

‘I’ll be honest I’m not sure exactly what’s going to happen so you may want to step back a bit. I removed my shoes so my bare feet made contact with the marble floor. I lifted my hands and pulled back. The bookcase split where I wanted the entry to be and stood out from the wall. I heard a gasp from behind me. _So far so good. No books on the floor._ I thought. I peeked over my shoulder and winked. ‘You think that’s good? You haven't seen anything yet.’

I looked back at the now blank wall in front of me. I leaned back, took a deep breath and exhaled as I push the wall in, almost inflating the room like a gigantic balloon. I walked through the entry and stood in the middle of the new room. It must have been at least thirty by fifty feet.

‘That went better than I thought.’ I mused.

The room was completely empty. I pictured the room finished in my head and pulled more from that well of cool water inside of me. ‘Look at her hands.’ I heard Jean from behind me. I looked down and noticed they were covered in a blue energy. By reflex I flicked my hand to get it off and when it hit the floor, rich oak took the place of bare rock. Seeing the effect of this, I quickly threw the energy from my other hand towards the wall. Mahogany paneling and bookcases stretched halfway to the ceiling with a rich burgundy filling the space above. I threw the energy at the walls over and over again till it was finished.

I stood back and admired my work. A plain room with white limestone walls and a bare stone floor, was a now room fit for entertaining royalty. A marble fireplace stood at the end with a massive painting of hellhounds on the hunt hung over the top.

‘It’s beautiful.’ I heard Jean whisper behind me.

'I'm not finished yet.' I smiled at him. I went to one corner and after a few minutes, had created him a room of his own.

I looked back at him. ‘I know you were uncomfortable sharing a room with the ladies, so I took care of you first. I have to pamper my head demon in charge of music acquisitions.’ His face had gone slack jawed. ‘I expect this room to be filled with the best examples of instruments you can find.’

‘Of, of course, Stasia.’ He responded, I waved my hand and the virginal appeared in the main room as well as a large portion of the compositions.

I started to feel faint. ‘I think I need to sit down for a bit.’ In an instant the three were at my side, guiding me back to the main sitting area in the library. Catherine hurried off to the side to make me a cup of tea. Always with the tea. You really have to give the woman credit though, even after she’d been sent back to Portugal, the idea of drinking tea had caught on in England and I wasn’t sure it was ever going to end.

\---------

Several hours later we were still sitting on the sofa drinking tea. It was so different having people around that still carried at least part of their humanity. I’d found it easy, almost alarmingly so to open up and tell them my history, or more realistically the lack of. Catherine immediately got it in her head that I was kidnapped royalty and declared she would be instructing me on how to behave like it. She said she would be doing myself and the world a disservice if she didn’t.

Jean had been drawn back to the music wing almost immediately. He’d taken to playing almost every composition as soon as they appeared and from the sound I was guessing it was a new piece from Handel. I sighed in contentment at the new life I was making and realized I was happy for the first time in years. For a moment I _almost_ forgot that I was stuck in a magical library in hell.

‘You must sit up straight.’ Chided Catherine.

‘I’m not sitting court, I’m enjoying a cup of tea with friends. Really your Grace, you need to let your hair down a bit.’ I replied.

‘It doesn’t matter, you must always been seen to...how odd to see a small child in hell.’ She looked over my shoulder.

‘Fuck.’ I said under my breath, rolling my eyes.

Catherine glared at me.

‘You’ll understand soon enough.’ I whispered.

‘What exactly do you think you’re doing?’ I heard the voice of a small child behind me.

 _Royalty._ I thought. I can pull this off. I straightened my posture and smiling, turned to face the small child next to me. ‘Why Lilith, you’re looking positively pre-pubescent today. We’re enjoying a pot of tea. It’s apparently all the rage in England at the moment. I’d offer you something but I’m fresh out of infant.’ I saw her holding hands with her keeper. Eww. Shit. Crowley. _Don’t flinch. Don’t even look at him_. I took a sip of my tea to steady myself. ’To what do I owe the honor of your visit?’

‘You’re interfering with my department. Those souls are mine.’ She gestured to my underlings. ‘You have no right to them.’ She sneered at me accusingly and stomped her foot. She spoke over her shoulder to a pair of disgusting demons behind her. ‘Take them back to the pit. They still reek of their humanity.’

‘I’m sorry, you can’t have them. I’ve claimed them as my own.’ I waved my hand and the demons stopped mid step.

‘My people got the contracts that brought them here. They’re mine!’ She was borderline tantruming at this point when she realized her minions were frozen. ‘What did you do!?’ She screamed

‘Merely protecting what’s mine.’ I couldn’t help it. I glanced up at Crowley only to see look pleading me to stop goading her. I cocked my eyebrow, ‘Really Crowley, I would think after so long you’d have done a better job of teaching her to be a lady.’

That pushed her over the edge. ‘You, YOU! Gah!’ She flicked her hand and a Hellenistic era vase of Aphrodite crashed to the floor behind me.

I glowered, my anger rising. Catherine reached out and placed her hand on my arm.  ‘Stasia, remember yourself.’

I nodded, acknowledging her caution, but choosing to ignore it I stood up and began walking towards Lilith. ‘You spoiled rotten pint-sized trollop. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to acquire real antiques down here? Not snap my fingers and they appear facsimiles, but REAL antiquities?’ I rolled my eyes. ‘Of course you don’t.’ I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

‘How dare you speak to me like that!’ She screamed. There are few things more disturbing than watching veins pop out of an eight year olds temple. ‘I am the Queen of Hell! Crowley tell her she can’t speak to me like that!’

I crossed my arms and looked expectantly at Crowley. I _almost_ felt sorry for him.

‘Look, love, you can’t just take souls from the pit before they’re ready.’

‘Why?’

‘Well..’

‘No, please,’ I interrupted, ‘tell me exactly where I’ve interfered in the contract.’ As I talked I slowly wandered over to place myself between Lilith and Elizabeth, her closest target. I knew she was going to flip. ‘It was signed, the death occurred, the soul was delivered to the pit. Tell me where it says they have to spend eternity on a rack.’ I looked at Lilith as I clasped my hands behind my back and pushed my bosom out slightly. ‘In fact, if I remember correctly from the _numerous_ late night revisions we worked on, it only specified they remain in the service of hell. Am I correct?’

No answer. I looked back at Crowley and...perfect. His eyes were exactly where they were supposed to be. ‘Crowley? Am I correct?’ His eyes shot to mine, then Lilith. A flash of panic as he realised he’d been caught almost drooling.

‘About what, lo..uhh, Stasia?’ I almost giggled at how sharp the line had snapped on the trap.

‘The contracts?’ I raised my eyes expectantly.

He looked at Lilith, ‘I’m afraid she’s right. There’s nothing there preventing her from taking them.’

‘She can’t have them.’ Her face had gone flat. I knew I couldn’t push her much further.

I faced her fully and bent over purposefully patronizing her. ‘That’s so adorable. You actually think you get a say in what happens once they’re out of your hands. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lucifer is really the only one to make that decision and since he’s not here, Azazel’s got final say.’ I stood back up. ‘Until he shows up here and tells me otherwise. I’m going to keep taking whatever soul fits my needs here.’

‘I’m the first demon, he wouldn’t dare oppose me.’

‘Hmm, you know there’s a funny process I read about recently. Upstairs when an inventor comes up with something new, he creates a prototype.’ I gestured my hands at her. ‘It’s usually ugly and unrefined and doesn’t work properly. They go through several revisions until it works and then they polish it and make it pretty to introduce to the world. Given that Lucifer felt the need to expend the energy to sign my contract himself, I have to wonder if I’m the finished version of you?’

‘You don’t have the power to stand against me.’ She sneered.

‘Don’t I?’ I leaned in and unraveled the hold on my power just enough to make my eyes change. ‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that.’

I turned my back on her and began to walk back to the sofa. The panic on Crowley’s face the only warning I had before I felt the knife bite into my shoulder. ‘Stasia!’ He cried as he started to rush to me. Catherine and Elizabeth both gasped and stood up.

I stopped and held my hands to keep him back and froze both my underlings.

I reached around with my right hand and pulled the knife from my back. I knew what it was before I saw it. I put the tip against my finger, rotating it so the blood caught the light. It was the knife he’d given me ten years ago. I looked up at Crowley with a mixture of sadness, disappointment and betrayal. The shame on his face was evident. I licked my lips and blanked my face.

I turned to Lilith. ‘So,‘ I gave her a quick smile. ’now you know I’m not angel or a demon. And you know that a little knife to the back isn’t going to take me out. I _am_ severely upset that you’ve ruined my brand new dress.’ I raised my eyebrow as an idea came to me. ‘You’re lucky you’re wearing a child today, I don’t kill children. However, I think you do need a time out to think about what you’ve done.’  

I flicked my hand and she was gone.

‘Where did you send her?’ Asked Crowley panicked.

‘Don’t get your knickers in a twist, sweetheart, you’ll get your Daddy fetish fix back shortly.’ He took a breath to say something but stopped. ‘At least she’s taught you when to shut up.’

He put his head down and rubbed his forehead. ‘Stasia, where is she.’

‘She’s fine. She’s down on nine having an ice bath.’

His eyes snapped up. ‘NINE? How did you?’ He trailed off.

A twinge hit my chest. ‘You’ve missed a lot of things since you’ve been gone.’ I handed him the bloody knife. ‘Now if there’s nothing else you need, I have a dress to repair.’ I finished, dismissing him.

‘Ladies, if you wouldn’t mind, I could use a hand with the corset.’ And I walked towards my quarters.

\-----------------

Damn him to...fuck. I couldn’t sleep. I got out of bed and went to the box on my dresser that housed my knife. Opening it, I confirmed that it was empty. How the hell had he gotten in past everyone? I looked at Growley. ‘Lot of good you did.’ The hound padded up next to me and bumped his head into my stomach. ‘Yeah I know, you’re sorry. I get that it’s hard to attack your first imprint.’ I thought for a bit. ‘Maybe it’s time he took you back.’

I went through to my study and sat down at my work table. I had a stack of Assyrian tablets I’d been meaning to translate and I couldn’t see myself enjoying a book. It couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes when I heard the slight atmospheric pop and caught the heavier than normal whiff of whiskey. I tried to make a point of engrossing myself in my work, but the movement of the sheathed knife being placed on the table next to me combined with the stumbling shuffle of a man with too much drink in his system and the thump of him dropping oh so un-Crowley like into the chair almost across from me, made me look up.

‘Is this what you normally look like after a trip down to the ninth circle?’ I asked.

‘Heavens host no. I’m not stupid enough to go down there when she’s still furious. I sent a few disposables.’ He dropped his head onto the desk.

‘Oh my God.’ My eyebrows shot up and he winced at the expletive. ‘You’re drunk. Like properly drunk. How does that even happen?’ He looked up at me and then put his head back on the desk. ‘I don’t want to know how many bottles it took.’

‘I lost count after I polished off the first case.’ He sighed heavily.

‘What do you want?’ I asked, giving up on finishing my work for the moment.

‘I want...I don’t know anymore.’ He looked around the room for a moment. ‘It’s not what I want. It’s what I wanted.’ He was quiet for a few minutes.

‘And that was…’

‘What I wanted was for you to give enough of a damn about me to come get me, or send someone to get me. Two years I sat. Azazel was done with me after two weeks. I rotted, stuck to a BLOODY RACK for TWO YEARS!’

‘Are you kidding me? I didn’t know you were even out until 3 weeks ago.’ I snapped. ‘And whats even better?’ I got up and leaned across the table at him. ‘I got what should have been jolly good news by overhearing two demons were gossip about you christening every corridor wall in hell by shagging little miss psychotic sunshine up against them!’

His face registered the shock. He stood up unsteadily out of the chair and leaned towards me. ‘What did you expect me to do when you made it SO obvious that you were no longer interested! If you cared so much, you would have sent a message Azazel!’

‘Oh get real. If you saw the stack of messages I sent that he refused, they’d overflow the table. I’ve not seen or heard from him since you two poofed out of here. But lets get real here. I’m stuck in a building that I. Can’t. Leave. What stopped you from popping in for a chat at ANY point in time over the last EIGHT YEARS!’ I screamed back at him.

‘You really think I’d be with her by CHOICE? She made me a deal. My,’ he cleared his throat, ‘servitude, for your life.’ As long as I stayed with her and never saw you, she’d leave you alone.’  

‘Oh joy. My life for your powertrip fucks. Thanks. How about trust that I could stand up to her on my own. Oh, no,’ I wrung my hands in the air and did a bad version of his accent, ‘have to have copious amounts of sex to protect the defenseless human.’

‘Give it a rest woman! Excuse me for rather having you alive and hating me than dead and losing you forever! He sat back defeated. ‘What’s it’s going to take for us to get past this?’

I sank back in the chair trying to catch my breath and think of something to say. I noticed the contracts over on my desk. ‘I want information.’

‘What?’

‘Information. Answers, specifically. To two questions. Then I might be able to have a civil conversation with you without wanting to smash your face in.’

‘That would be a start. You can’t stay mad at me forever.’ He grinned. ‘I can’t make any promises though. What do you want to know?’

I held up my hand with one finger up. ‘One, I want to know why I’m being hidden, or what I’m being hidden from.’ I lifted my second finger. ‘Two, I want to know who signed the contract that left me down here.’

He looked like I’d told him I was pregnant. ‘It would have to be that. Where did you get the contract.’

‘Never you mind. I just want the information. The signatory section of the contract is burned off. The deal was struck with Lucifer himself but the requestor is missing. The whole this is void, there’s nothing keeping me here other than my own inability to leave, although I’m working on that.’

‘Escape? You can’t mean that.’ Sadness filled his eyes.

‘Why?’

‘Because they’ll kill you.’ His voice was quieter.

‘Who’s they Crowley.’

‘I can’t tell you.’ His voice was barely above a whisper.

I sat for several minutes and let what he said sink in. Taking a deep breath I picked my quill back up and began translating again. ‘If you can’t help me, I have a lot of work to do and I want to finish this before morning.’ I couldn’t meet his face.

‘So that’s it? You’re just dismissing me?’

‘What were you expecting me to do Crowley, fall to my knees and start deep throating the cock that’s been up that bitch’s snatch?’ I realized I should have gone for a tamer visual when I saw the heat flash in his eyes.

I sighed. ‘This is going nowhere. Just go...someplace else.’ I winked myself downstairs to the back of the library. I sat down in a wingback chair and put my head on my knees.

‘Bloody hell, since when you can teleport?’

I internally rolled my eyes. I looked up. ‘I told you, a lot has changed since the last time I saw you. Now leave me alone.’ And winked to the music room.

I appeared sitting on one of the long tables with my feet in the chair. He took so long to find me, I thought he’d gotten the hint. But, I’m not that lucky. I heard him run past the entry to the music wing, but rather than the steps fading away as he continued running, they stopped short. In an instant he was in front of me, trying to catch his breath.

‘You know there’s no sense popping all over in here, love. I’ll just keep finding you.’ He lifted my chin to make my eyes meet his. ‘ I’ll always find you.’

‘Joy.’ I lifted chin higher and looked away. Trying in vain to ignore what that small touch had done to my insides.

‘What else can…’ he noticed the room he was in. ‘This is new.’

‘How many times do I have to say it. Things have-’

‘Yes, I know changed a lot. Did you do this? Or did it happen on it’s own?’

‘As much as I’d like to divulge the trade secrets of a librarian, I’ve got some serious trust issues at the moment. You know, the whole sleeping-with-the-enemy thing.’

‘I never.’ He seemed genuinely offended.

‘Oh please I seem to remember how much you ran your mouth in certain situations when I wasn’t trying to get info out of you. I can’t only imagine how bad your jaw flaps in the same situation with a generous dose of baby blood and someone that is literally pumping you for info.’ I grimaced. ‘And now I need brain bleach.’

He said nothing.

‘Well, lovely chat but, this is enough excitement for one night. I’m going to sleep. Good night, Crowley.’ I got almost all the way to the entry before I felt the caress of his energy.. I was pushed ever so gently against the wall next to the entry. I wrestled between breaking the hold and showing him just how powerful I’d become, or letting him think he was still the bigger dog.

I watched him walk towards me. I reveled in the feel of his power dancing against me, keeping me in place. I’d missed the feel of it. I couldn’t help myself, I looked. I mean REALLY looked. I saw him looking at me when my eyes returned to his face. My stomach knotted and I swallowed hard when I realized that I didn’t care what he’d done for the last eight years.

He stopped and placed his hands on the wall on either side of my head, leaning in till his face was no more than six inches from my face. He was so careful not to actually touch me. ‘No.’

I cocked my eyebrow. ‘No, what?’

‘No, you may not dismiss me again. I’m not finished with you.’

‘I didn’t dismiss you, I’m tired and I’m going to sleep. You’re welcome to haunt the library for the rest of the night if you want. I really don’t care.’

‘No.’ The edge of his mouth fought the grin.

Oh goody, he’s playing a game. I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperated. ‘Now what?’

‘I’m not done with you, love. I saw how you looked at me.’

‘Don’t you know? That’s completely normal for the newly single.’ I smirked at him. ‘I’ve been told that getting a new wardrobe, remodeling and leering at strange men is quite the modern thing to do.’

‘You’ve forgotten one thing though. I’m not a strange man, darling.’ He stopped trying to suppress the smug smile on his face.

‘Well, of course you are _darling_.’ I mocked back at him. ‘I’ve not seen you in ten years. I’d all but forgotten what you looked like.’ I hadn’t realized just how much I’d missed this playful banter. It was making the tightness in my stomach turn to a warm goo. If this kept up for much longer he’d know exactly what it was doing to me.

‘Oh, so we’ve broken up,’ he finger quoted, ‘as it were then right?’

‘I did tell you when we met I don’t do short term. The second you offered yourself to Lilith for my protection, all bets were off.’ I couldn’t fight it anymore, his smile and proximity was too infectious. I felt the smile hit my eyes and knew I was a gonner.

He leaned in closer. ‘Love, do you know the best part about breaking up?’

‘Nope.’ The obvious line had pushed my grin to a stupid sappy smile.

‘The make up sex.’ He closed the distance and kissed me. I didn’t kiss him back. My mind had started racing to what happens tomorrow when she’s out. Do we go back to status quote, late night rushed dalliances? I would go crazy if I had to share him with her.

He pulled back an inch and looked at me. My smile was gone. ‘What’s wrong?’ He whispered.

‘I can’t do this.’ My eyes hardened. ‘No. I won’t do this.’

He kissed me again and pulled back. ‘No, you want to do this.’

‘I hate you.’

His hand moved from the wall to my throat. It wasn’t a threat and he didn’t squeeze. He just put it there. His thumb brushing on my jawline. I saw the heat rising in his eyes. ‘I know.’ He dragged his thumb back and forth on my lower lip, once, twice; on the third my lips parted to breath and he crashed in to me. I relented and kissed him back.

It was the kind of furious and desperate kiss that robs your breath. You can’t breath, you don’t want to breath, but you keep on knowing that the moment you break to take in air, it’s over.

He broke the kiss suddenly. My mouth screamed in agony at the lost contact. His eyes were glazed. Hungry. Like he hadn’t had a good meal in...oh. Could he have been telling the truth?

‘Let me loose.’ My voice came out guttural.

He leaned in till his lips were touching my ear. ‘What was that, love? Didn’t quite hear you.’

The hot breath on my ear nearly undid me, but I knew what he was asking for. I closed my eyes. ‘Let. Me. Loose.’ I growled.

His hands moved slowly to my waist. He tracked kisses down to the join between my neck and shoulder and I swallowed hard.

I felt his breath on my face. I opened my eyes and he was just...there. I whispered, ‘please.’

He smirked. Bloody jerk I thought. He thinks I’m going to devour him. If this was the last time we were together, I wanted it to be white to Lilith’s black.

I bit my lip and slowly slid my hands up his arms to his chest. I grabbed just enough fabric to close the last few inches. I brushed my lips against his, ever so slowly pulling him in. The kiss was gentle, tender. Our tongues touched and he shuddered. He wasn’t expecting this. I could feel him holding back, desperate for the heat of passion.

I nipped at his chin and trailed tongue flecks to his lobe. 'Why so tense?' I breathed. 'Relax.'

He took a deep breath and I felt the tension ease somewhat, but there was still noticeable apprehension. I realized he was a dog waiting for his master to begin beating him in the midst of praise. I looked at him with sorrow, 'What the hell has she done to you?' He put his head down on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer.

I kissed his head. 'Let's go upstairs.' In an instant we were back in my quarters. I put my hand on his cheek and sought his lips.

His arms moved around my waist and pulled me into him, pressing his arousal into me, but, only for a moment. His movements became rehearsed, almost automatic. He pushed me against the end of the bed until I sat down. I started to move back but he held my legs in place as he knelt down. 'You need to be taken care of first.' He snapped his fingers and I was naked.

He started to kiss his way up the inside of my thigh. This wasn't my Crowley. I grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him up. 'No.' I used his earlier tactic on him.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' I smiled. 'I think we both know I'm going to be taken care of.' I backed further onto the bed and pulled him with me. 'You've spent all this time at someone else's beck and call.' I started to pepper him with kisses.

'What do you want me to do? Do you want to spend all night lazily kissing?' I kissed him deeper. 'Do you want me on my knees paying tribute?' I cocked my eyebrow and gave him a wicked grin. 'What do **you** want?'

He closed his eyes. I saw his jaw tensing over and over. Suddenly he was naked, on top and sliding every inch of that criminally large member into me. I gasped in suprise. He stopped when he was completely in and dropped his head to my shoulder. I thought he was waiting for me to adjust to him, but he didn't move.  After a few moments I felt a slight shuddering in his chest and thought I heard him whisper 'home.'

'What's that?' He looked at me and I saw the tears on his face. My stomach dropped. I cupped his face in my hand and thumbed at the wetness.

'I want,' his voice broke, 'I need to know I can come home.'

At that moment I knew it didn't matter what happened, I was bound to him for eternity. I fought back my own tears and gave him the only answer I could. 'Always.'

I took a deep breath and he began to move. There was no screaming each others names, no nail gashes, no biting. It was slow and luxurious and beautiful and intense and nothing like it had ever been before. His eyes never left mine and I saw the moment they changed. I felt my own power welling up and saw the reflection of my own glowing eyes in his. His dark to my light. Always.

His rhythm began to pick up. Not in speed, but intensity. I put my legs up around his back and pulled myself into him. His arm snaked around the back of one of my knees and pulled it up almost to my shoulder.

I felt the heat coiling deep inside and I could see him struggling to hold on, to make this perfect moment last as long as he could.

'Please Stasia, I can't hold on much longer.' He pleaded through tight teeth.

'Do you remember that first night? I want you to be selfish.' I said between strokes. I saw the objection form on his lips. 'Please Crowley, for me.'

He kissed me hard and rammed into me three times before he came. His follow up stroke pushed me over my own edge.

He didn't wait until our hearts had slowed down. He pulled out, rolled me over and spooning to my back, slid himself back in. The new angle made me come a second time. 'Bastard.' I laughed. 'I told you not to worry.'

We laid there in silence, still connected. Only the occasional kisses on the back of my shoulder let me know he was still awake. All too soon we heard the faint screams of the damned letting us know the day had begun.


	7. Time to fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to break a promise to keep a promise.

I woke up alone. Again. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A full month topside and not a single call. It wouldn’t be so annoying except he’d been so gung-ho on getting cell service down here.

I changed and heading out of the apartment, wincing at the bright light from the ceiling. Why the hell had I thought faking a skylight in here was a good thing? I waved my hands and changed the forecast from bright and sunny to overcast to match my mood. I leaned on the railing and looked out over the library. reflecting on all the changes I’d made over the years. The walls and columns were still original, but I’d kept modernizing everywhere else. The uncomfortable Jacobean seats were now plush and comfortable. I’d replaced most of the heavy barley twist tables with simple maple and steel. Keeping the remainder more for art than actual use.

I looked down I saw Elizabeth waving up at me from behind her computer. Crazy contraptions those. They were absolute genius and had made translating a breeze. I waved back and in an instant was standing next to her.

‘It was such a beautiful day.’ She frowned at me, knowing I’d been the one to cancel summer for the moment.

‘It was too bright.’ I replied with lame but at least partially true excuse.

Here try these,’ she handed me a pair of sunglasses. ‘Andrew brought them from his last trip. Aren’t they great?’

I put them on and I had to admit they made the light almost tolerable. ‘Seems to help a bit. I think I need a pair next time he’s up.’

‘Any word?’

‘Not a peep.’ I dropped into the overstuffed recliner next to her.

‘Oh you know how busy he’s been with how hard Azazel and Lilith are pushing him.’ I glared at her. ‘Please, it’s been, what, 250 years since the ice bath? I think it’s safe to say she doesn’t have the balls to come after you again.’

‘It’s not about Lilith. You know what, it’s stupid and I need to get over myself. What’s on the schedule today?’ I went to stand up and head to my desk, but she pushed me back down with a wave of her hand. ‘Hey!’

‘Spill it.’

‘He missed our anniversary again.’ I rolled my eyes. ‘I know, it’s dumb and shallow. It’s only been, what, forty-ish years since the last time he remembered? And, even then he was more interested in playing with his new meatsuit.’ I remembered the face I’d grown to love over almost 300 years. Blonde, blue eyes...abs. I smiled. I know he didn’t really have a choice, and he only picked it because the sap had made the same deal he had, but lets be honest. Tattoos and a gut really aren’t an improvement over something that could pass as a greek god with a Scottish brogue.

I shrugged my shoulders and slapped the arms of the chair. ‘Ok, enough self pity. Coffee first, then I’m finishing that wing today.’

I’d just sat down with my favorite mug when Michele walked up. He was one of my topsiders. Absolutely beautiful Italian boy. He was my...in...on Crowleys sales team. He officially worked for him, but he was loyal to me.

‘I need to speak to you.’

‘What ever it is, it can wait for 10 minutes while I have my coffee.’ I looked at him as I lifted the cup, but the panicked look on his face made me stop. ‘What is it?’

‘Not here.’ I cocked my eyebrow at him. I took a deep breath and put my coffee down. Getting up from my desk, I motioned for him to follow me. I led him to my work room and shut the door after he entered.

I crossed my arms. ‘What’s important enough to interrupt coffee time?’

He spoke in a panicked rush, oscillating between english and italian. ‘You have to know, I didn’t know anything about it. Charlis said it’s been going on for awhile. I would have told you sooner if I’d known.’ He dropped to his knees. ‘Please don’t punish me.’

‘Don’t be daft. Stand up.’ I helped him up off the floor. ‘Now take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.’

‘No. You need to see.’ He pulled a packet out of his jacket. The label said _One Hour Photo_.

‘See what?’ He pulled a stack of photos out and started flipping through them until he reached the one he wanted. He handed it to me and I watched him back up to the other side of the room. I looked down at the photo in my hand. It was badly exposed, off kilter and taken through glass. But the image was unmistakable. It was Crowley in his office with Tamara his new Russian progeny bent over the desk in front of him.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

‘Stasia?’ I looked up at him. ‘I’m sorry.

I walked over to him and patted him on the cheek. ‘You did well. It’s not news that anyone wants to hear, but I’m glad you told me. Now to figure out how to keep this from ending up on your head.’

He got a puzzled look. ‘I want the library cleared, call a meeting with the inner circle.’

‘Kris and Unathi are upstairs.’

‘Get them here asap. I have things to finish up today. Let’s say 5 hours. Now out. Oh, and not a word to anyone about this.’

I opened the door. ‘Lizzie, Cat in here now!’ I sat down in my chair. Michele left as they walked in.

‘Close the door.’

‘What’s-’ I held my hand up to stop Cat. I handed her the photo and put my head down in my hands.

Cat looked at the photo, ‘What in the wor-,’ she gasped as she realized what the photo was of. She passed it to Lizzie. ‘Manky bastard.’

‘That’s an understatement.’

Lizzies mouth worked as she tried to find words. Finally, ‘What do you need us to do.’

‘I need coffee table books of Wyoming. The bigger the photos the better.’ They looked at me quizzically. ’I’m going topside.‘ They both gasped. ‘Oh, come on. You had to know this day was coming. You know I’m probably strong enough to get myself topside. He was the only thing keeping from giving it a go.’

‘But what if you aren’t?’ Lizzie asked.

‘Then I go poof knowing I tried.’ I replied matter of factly.

\--------------------

We spent the next several hours pouring over photos of dilapidated churches. There had been a failed attempt to break through one of hells gates about a hundred and fifty years ago. All the gates up to that last one were still open and I figured it was my best shot.

As the time approached, I called Cat and Lizzie to me again. ‘I’m leaving you two in charge.’

Lizzie sniffed at me. ‘I’m not strong enough to do that.’

‘Yes, you are. You’ve both matured into strong demons in your own right. All without ending up on the rack. Kind of the perfect nature/nurture experiment.’ I smiled. ‘I’ve left letters for Azazel. With any luck he’ll stay out of your way, although I’d keep your heads down for awhile.’

I hugged them both and headed up to my quarters for some final arrangements.

I opened the door and stood there taking in the room. I went to the closet started pulling out clothes. I went for understated, something I could blend into a crowd with. I grabbed jeans and t-shirts. Throwing a set on the bed and conjuring a bag to stuff a few others into. I was shocked to feel the first twinge of anger as my hands passed over the lacey and complicated underwear Crowley preferred me in. I noticed the leather jacket Michele had brought me from Italy last year. Deep chestnut brown with a mandarin collar. I smiled, remembering me telling him I’d never have a reason to wear it.

I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes went to the simple silver pendant around my neck. I thought about leaving it behind, but I couldn’t bring myself to take it off. It was the last thing he’d given me. I opened the box holding my knife and tucked it into the waistband of my jeans wondering if I’d use it on Crowley if I ever saw him again.

One last thing to do. I took a good look at the photo and noticed the red lace underwear discarded on the floor next to the desk. I snapped my fingers and was holding an identical pair. I wrote a five word note and fashioning a dagger, pinned the note and underwear to the wooden frame of the mirror. Time to spread my wings. I dropped the photo in the wastebasket and with a glance it went up in flames. That should hide Michele’s involvement and leave Tamara in a world of hurt. Grabbing the bag and I blinked downstairs.

The small family I’d accumulated for myself over the last three centuries was waiting. I dropped my bag and hugged Kris and Unathi. ‘Long time no see. How’s the search going?’

‘Dead end after dead end.’ Kris replied.

‘What’s with the getup?’ Asked Unathi.

I smiled sadly at him and turned to the small group. ‘I’m headed topside for awhile.’  Everyone started talking at once.

‘Where are you going?’ Michele asked.

‘It’s better if you don’t know.’

‘Doesn’t matter, we’ll be tortured for the info anyway.’ Said Andrew accusingly.

‘I’ve left letters for Alistair and Azazel letting them know none of you knew before tonight. I’ve also detailed how each of you is imperative to the running of the library and that you are to remain in your current positions. Cat and Lizzie are in charge now.’

'Wait, where's Crowley?' Asked Unathi.

'Do you honestly think I'd be allowed to go if he knew?'

He looked at me suspiciously. 'What did he do?’ Unathi’s protective streak bubbled to the surface.

‘Nothing worth talking about. But no, he doesn’t know I’m leaving and the less you know the better. Azazel should be able to keep him under control.’

Kris piped in. ‘Tell us where you’re going, we’ll be there when you show up and get you to someplace safe.’

‘Not happening.’ I needed to leave before I changed my mind. I was starting to get choked up. ‘Time to find out if I can fly.’ I hugged each one in turn then picked up the bag. I made one slow revolution, taking in as much of the library as I could, hoping I would remember every detail.

I set the picture of the church in my head. I saw the weathering of the paint, the individual blades of grass waving in the wind. I pulled the door wide open to that place inside, pulling every ounce of power I had to the surface. I took a deep breath and _thought_.


	8. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stasia makes her great escape into the protection of someone that is anything but a trickster. Will she stay in comfort or will she give into her past and return to Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, and that it's SO long. I love how much it took out of me to write the last section. 
> 
> From here on out things should get...interesting.

My lungs burned. I coughed and inhaled small specks of something...gritty. Which only made me cough harder. Even behind my closed eyes, it was bright. I squinted, trying to open them as slowly as I could. My vision was blurry but with each passing minute it started to become sharper. I saw movement and tried to focus. It was a small ant carrying something on it’s back.

_An ant_. There’s no ants in hell. At least not naturally. I grinned in satisfaction at the realization that I’d made it. I hurt. Oh, fuck I hurt. But I wasn’t in hell. I rolled over on my back and saw clouds floating in the most beautiful shade of blue I’d ever seen.

I heard a flutter of bird wings as a cloud passed in front of the sun. No, not a cloud. It was too dark and too solid. My heart started to pound. They couldn’t have found me already.

The shadow squatted next to me. ‘Well, well. Look what popped up from the sewer. Impressive amount of power you released getting through the gate. Kind of a shame to kill you. But, can’t have you running loose on humanity.’

I tried to talk but my throat was dry. ‘H-help.’ I whispered.

‘That’s what I’m doing, sweetheart. Helping.’ He put his hand on my forehead and I felt an intense heat behind my eyes. ‘What the-’ He pulled his hand away quickly and the heat subsided. He replaced his hand and although there was heat, it wasn’t painful. ‘Wha-that’s not possible. You’re supposed to be-’

Realization that it was an angel that found me gave me a small bit of hope. I mentally crossed my fingers that I didn’t read as Nephilim. I was in no shape for a fight. I finally worked some saliva into my throat. ‘Need to leave.’ I swallowed again. ‘They’re coming for me.’

‘Who’s coming for you?’

I coughed and sat up. ‘That’s not important. We need to leave now.’

‘But-’

‘Look I’ll explain in detail later. Post it note version. There’s an unholy horde of demons that’s going to be on my tail as soon as they realize I’m gone. So make with the angelic teleporting already and lets get out of here.’

His face registered shock. ‘How did you know-’

‘That you’re an angel? I don’t. We’re in the middle of nowhere and you have no transportation. You aren’t a demon because you would know who I am and would have already drug me back down. That leaves either angel or another alternate pantheon. Teleporting is only common with angels so I hazarded a guess.’ I sighed, exasperated. ‘Look...what’s your name?’

‘Loki.’

My face matched his earlier shock. ‘Loki as in Gabriel/Loki?’ He nodded. ‘Ok Loki, look.’ I took a breath. ’I’ll be happy to explain everything to you. And then you can decide to end me or not. But I’d rather have that conversation in any other location on the planet than here. Capiche?’

He thought for a moment. ‘Ok. I’m hungry anyway.’ And just like that we were sitting at a table on a beach. A huge assortment of sweets laid out between us.

‘Try the milkshake.’

Put the straw to my lips and sucked. Nothing.

‘You have to suck harder.’

‘I think that’s the first time anyone’s ever said that to me.’ Instantly at ease with the trickster.

He smiled at that. ‘So spill it.’

I took a long pull on the shake, delighted when I finally tasted it. ‘Crap, that’s good. Where do you want me to start.’

‘Let’s start with who’s after you, then you can tell me why.’

‘Hell.’

‘Whom from hell is coming.’

‘Maybe half?’ I guessed.

‘Half of hell is coming...for you.’ He raised his eyebrows and grabbed a cookie and quickly broke it in half, then quarters.

‘Maybe more.’ He looked at me quizzically. I started ticking off my fingers.’A good third of the army will be sent because Lilith wants me dead.  Azazel will send who knows who knows how many of his topsiders, and most likely some of the hellhounds, because he doesn’t want the fallout from Lucifer. Oh, and probably every single one of the crossroads demons.’ I furrowed my brow. ‘Yeah. Half was maybe an understatement.’ I put on a winning smile.

‘Why would only part of the other garrisons be after you, but all the crossroads demons? Did you break a contract?’ He shoved the whole cookie in his mouth, licking the chocolate off his finger.

‘Lilith and Azazel are predictable, they want me either dead or back in the cage but aren’t willing to leave themselves defenseless to get what they want. Crowley...he’s going to shit a brick and send everything he’s got after me as soon as he realizes I’m gone.’ I took off a rose coloured band from my wrist and held it up.

‘Threshold spell tied to his sigil. He’ll either be told that I know about his...indiscretions and come to my quarters to see for himself, or he’ll pop home for some nookie and find my note.’

‘That explains sending everything after you at least. How long were you two...’

‘Round about 300 years.’ I dropped the band on the table next to a massive black forest cake. ‘Anyway when he shows up it will go black.’

‘You mean like now?’

I looked down. ‘Crap. That didn’t take long.’ I rubbed my face. ’ Oh well, now to see how well this works.’ I ran my right hand down the inside of my left arm, revealing a complex design. ‘Anti-tracking glyph.’ I smiled. ‘Designed it myself.’

He looked at my arm, obviously impressed. ‘How do you understand Enochian well enough to create new glyphs?’

‘Small welcome present from Lucifer at the beginning of my imprisonment.’ His eyes shot up at the name. ’It’s called the Gift of Babel.‘ He nodded in understanding. ’It came in handy, seeing as how my holding cell was the Library of Alexandria.’

‘This is a story I think I’m going to enjoy hearing. We should get going, I have someone that needs to meet you and we’ll be taking the long way.’ He stood up and walked towards a blue ‘70s Mustang. He turned around and stopped me. ‘One small thing first. I’ll need the knife.’

‘Sure thing.’ I grabbed the knife and handed it to him without thinking.

‘You’re ok with me having this? What if I use it on you?’ His looked at me incredulously

‘Someone already tried that. It doesn’t work on me.’

‘Do tell.’ He grinned and walked around the other side of the car.

‘I will.’ I went to the passenger door and just as I reached for the handle, I caught my reflection in the glass. I shrieked and jumped back.

Gabriel jumped out and ran around the car. ‘Are you ok?’

I leaned in closer to the window, looking at the new face staring back at me.

‘You’re acting like you’ve never seen your reflection.’

‘Not this one I haven't. Can you make me a mirror?’ I asked. And just like that, there was a full length mirror in front of me. Looking back at me were the strangest tri-colored eyes I’d ever seen. Golden brown in the center, then deep emerald and finishing with a ring of blue. My almost black hair was auburn and my olive skin was so pale it looked like it had never even heard of the sun. Oh my God, I have freckles. I pulled off my jacket. My angular boyish body was gone. In its place was an hourglass. My chest was fuller as well. _At least that’s an improvemen_ t. I thought.

‘This must be what it feels like to wake up in a new vessel.’ I mused.

‘How so?’

I looked back at the mirror. ‘When I left I could have pulled off any subtropical country in the world as my home. Now I look, what, Irish?’

‘Maybe this is how you really look and those other features were just a disguise?’ He waved his hand and the mirror disappeared.

‘Maybe.’

I tossed my bag in the back and climbed in.

\-------------------

‘I hate to ask this, but do you think we could stop for a salad?’ Gabriel looked at me in horror. I added quickly, ‘not that I don’t love the constant stream of cupcakes and milkshakes, but I’m going to need new jeans if I keep that up.’ We’d been driving for two days and although I had initially loved his game of ‘guess the icing flavor,’ I didn’t think I could ever look at another cupcake again without being sick.

He sighed. ‘Fine. We need gas and I need to make a phone call.’

Twenty minutes later we pulled into a gas station in Arkansas. Gabriel handed me $20 and I headed towards the the small diner hoping in vain for salad takeout. I didn’t get it. He’d conjure money to buy healthy food, but wouldn’t conjure the food himself. I rolled my eyes.

‘Get me some candy while you’re in there.’ He yelled. I waved back to let him know I’d heard him.

I walked in and noticed the restaurant was empty save for the waitress and cook back in the kitchen. I sat down at the counter. ‘Can I get a cheeseburger and a side salad to go?’

‘To go.” The waitress repeated eyeing me.

‘Yep.’ Thinking quickly, ‘Me and the boyfriend are kind of anxious to get to Disney World.’ I tried to act coy. The waitress nodded and went to put in the order.

I started picking up a familiar scent. What was that? Sulfur. Shit. I was concentrating on keeping my mind as blank as I could and didn’t hear the waitress speaking to me at first. ‘I’m sorry, daydreaming.‘

‘I asked, where you were comin’ from?’

‘Minneapolis.’ I smiled.

‘Kind of far over for heading to Disney aren’t you?’

I leaned in conspiratorially- ‘He took the wrong freeway out of Nashville and refuses to admit it.’ The smell of sulfur on her was unbelievably strong. She was recently possessed and by recent I mean the last hour or so.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Oh not at all.’ I smiled again. Where is the damn food?

Finally she walked over with a white paper bag. ‘Thanks so much.’ I said, reaching for the bag.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. ‘You didn’t really think you could get away from us, did you?’

I leaned into her, ‘That depends on who _us_ is?’ I thought, _Gabriel, I could REALLY use that knife right about now_. Hoping he could hear me.

Her eyes went black. ‘Tsk, nothing but a common black-eye so you aren’t one of Crowley's, that’s bad news for you.’ I felt the familiar weight drop into my hand.

‘And why’s that?’

‘Because now I have no issues killing you.’ I smiled as I drove the knife through the back of her hand and into my arm. Her eyes and mouth flickered for a few moments and she fell over dead.

I pulled out the knife and was grabbing a stack of napkins to take clean up my arm when the cook came out. His eyes went to the dead demon and went black.

Crap. I knew this one. ‘Damnit Scotty, I really don’t want to kill you.’

His eyes got wide. ‘You know me?’

‘Of course I do. You were in the library at least twice a week. And not because you were sent there.’

‘You know Crowley’s furious, right?’

‘I kind of figured that. But he had it coming.’ I realized I couldn’t let him live and it was killing me inside. He was decent for a demon.

‘I heard he let off such a huge energy blast, it rattled chains on six.’

‘You don’t say.’  Before I lost my nerve, I flicked the knife and caught him in the neck. By the time I walked over, he’d stopped fizzling and fallen to the floor.

‘Impressive.’ Said Gabriel from behind me. ‘For a second there I thought you might left him live.’

‘So did I.’

I held the knife out to him. ‘Keep it. I’ve got a feeling you’re going to need it again.’

I slipped it in my waistband and grabbed a handful of candy from the rack. ‘Shall we head out before the reinforcements arrive?’

 

\-----------

 

After another day and night of driving, we pulled up to a large mission style home.

‘I’m not sure what kind of reception we’re going to get.’

My eyebrows shot up. ‘Wait, I thought you called whoever was here to let them know we were coming?’

‘I did.’ He smiled. ‘And I left a voicemail.’

‘Oh, goody.’ I shot him a quick smile.

He opened the door for me and we walked into a foyer almost as beautiful as the library. Marble floors, venetian plastered walls and the ceilings painted with scenes of angels and cherubs. My eyes followed the sound of music up the grand staircase to the second floor. I half expected a debutant to appear, ready for her coming out party.

As I lifted my foot to the lowest stair I heard that familiar rustle of wings. ‘Hello, brother.’ My stomach dropped at the british accent. I spun to see a tall blond man behind Gabriel. _Brother? Oh great. Another bloody angel_.

A smile spread on Gabriel’s face as he turned to regard the other man. ‘Balthy!’

‘You know it’s rude to invite yourself into someones home.’

Gabriel feigned an emotional injury. ‘I called. Don’t you check your voicemail?’

‘Of course I check it. I don’t recall responding that you were welcome.’

‘’But brother I come bearing a gift from on high.’ He gestured to me.

‘What?!’ Balthazar and I exclaimed at the same time.

‘I swear Gabby-’

‘Relax, sweetheart, it’s all good.’ Gabriel made a motion for me to calm down and turned back to Balthazar.

‘Why did you bring her here.?’ He gestured at me.

‘She’s fresh out of hell, and I figured she could crash here for a few weeks while she recovers.’

‘Fresh out of...have you gone completely native?’

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. ‘My place isn’t big enough. Yours is already warded from both ends and since she’s got a good chunk of Hell literally on her heels, she’d be safer here.’

Balthazar gave him a shrewd look. ‘What do you mean by a good chunk of Hell.’

Gabriel repeated my hand gestures from a few days ago. ‘Some of the army, some of the lackies...oh, and her ex-boyfriend will probable have all the crossroads demons out looking for her.’

Balthazar looked at me. ‘You don’t say. I need a drink. Maybe we should continue conversation somewhere more comfortable.’ And just like that, we were in a beautifully adorned study. He was reclined on a leather sofa with a glass of wine in his hand. ‘So just who were you unfortunate enough to get saddled with?’

‘I didn’t get _saddled_ with anyone. I ended up...involved, with the Crowley, King of the Crossroads.’ I watched Gabriel walk to the window and look out.

‘My, my. Didn’t we aim high on the totem pole.’

I snorted. ‘If the intention was solely aiming high, I would have gone with Azazel. Maybe Alistair, although he’s not capable of having a good time unless sharp objects are involved.’

‘Not Lilith herself?‘ He asked with a lecherous look.

I smiled. ‘She never swung that way.’ I dropped into a near wingback with my leg up over the arm. ‘Care to share some of that?’ Nodding at his wineglass. ‘I’m about sweettoothed out.’ A glass of something red appeared in my hand. I sniffed and took a sip. ‘Aussie Shiraz?’

‘You know your grapes.’ He raised his glass in salute. ‘So if not for political advancement, why the King of the Crossroads?’

I sipped at the wine thoughtfully, wondering if there was a realistic answer other than limited selection. ‘You those intimate moments when a person lets their guard down and you see who they really are?’ He nodded. I could see Gabriel watching me from across the room. ‘Normal demons don’t have those. Things without souls, don’t have those. I’d gotten so used to demonic indifference that he kind of blindsided me.’

‘So you’re in love with him.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘Sadly.’

‘And you ran away because...’ He leaned forward.

‘You try being stuck in your mansion for three and a half centuries and see how badly you want out. Plus, he’s a cheating bastard.’ I smiled. 'Look I understand if you don’t want me here. I get the risk involved.’ I was trying to give him the easy out. 

Gabriel finally spoke. ‘They won’t find you. Your signature is barely visible now and it’s still fading. Within a few weeks, you’ll read human.’

‘Well, whether you stay or not. You need a bath.’

I picked up my shirt near my armpit and sniffed. ‘Ugh you’re right. This is what happens when you are stuck in a car with no air conditioning for three days.’

‘Out the door, make a right, on the left all the way at the end.’ He pointed at the door with his glass. I got up and putting the glass on the coffee table, started to walk towards the open door. ‘There’s something more...feminine...for you to wear when you’re finished hanging on the back of the door.’

I made my way down the hallway into the large bathroom. ‘This isn’t a bathroom, it’s a bloody bathhouse.’ It was all white marble. At it’s center was a giant round tub, obviously made for more than two people. It was already filled with steaming water and rose petals. I walked over and examined the soap and shampoo on the small ledge. I picked up the bottle of shampoo and opening the cap, took a deep breath. Lemon verbena and stout? Standing up to begin removing my clothes I smiled at the odd but strangely pleasing aroma.

I sank into the bath and a moan of pleasure escaped my lips. You don’t realize how much you miss hot baths until you don’t have one for several days. I sat and soaked for most of an hour until my fingers were pruney. Only then did I pick up the soap and begin to bathe.

Climbing out I dried myself with the softest towel I’ve ever felt. Wrapping it around me, I flipped my hair over and wrapped it with it’s own towel. I noticed the dress hanging on the back of the door. It was ivory lace with satin backing only in those areas needed for modesty. The rest of me would be visible thru the dress. I took the hanger down and noticed another one behind it holding soft pink undergarments. My eyebrow arched at the idea that one of the host would know what color underwear I was wearing. Or even that he cared enough to make the color distinction. I removed the towels and quickly put on the strapless bra and slightly lacy panties. Looking in the mirror after slipping the dress over my head I was amazed at how perfectly it fit for an item not created on me. It hung off the shoulders, with the barest sleeves clinging to my upper arms. It hugged in just the right areas and the skirt swished just over the top of my knees. Seeing no shoes, I grabbed my boots and dropped my bare feet into them. I piled my dirty clothes near the door and headed back to the study.

I purposely flounced through the door and a spring in my step. ‘Is this what you had in mind?’

Balthazar broke into a massive grin. ‘Absolutely delicious.’

‘Letch.’ I returned the smile.

Gabriel spoke up. ‘I think we need to celebrate.’ Balthy and I looked at him. ‘I mean she escaped from hell. That’s not an everyday occurrence.’

‘And if the demons show?’ I asked.

‘Then we kill them.’

We started for the front door. ‘I hope you have something nicer than that beat up Mustang of your. Say something more refined? Maybe a convertible? Ooo what about one of those Aston Martin Vantages? Sexy **and** a back seat for fun.’

Gabriel sighed. ‘Aston Martin is it. You have no appreciation for history.’

I absentmindedly put my hand to my pendant but it wasn’t there. ‘Crap. I’ll catch up in a second, I forgot my necklace.’

‘I can just make you one.’

‘No! Umm...sorry. It’s ok, I just feel weird without it on.’ I ran back to the bathroom. It was on the edge of the tub where I’d left it. As I closed the clasp behind my neck, I felt a small tremor through my boots. As quickly as it came, it was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back down the hallway.

‘Stasia get in a room and lock the door!’ Gabriel yelled. I stopped dead as my eyes caught movement through the towering windows on either side of the door. This anamorphic plume of red smoke was heading for the house. The rumbling got louder. I watched in horror as it broke through the front gate. I jumped through a side door and but rather than closing it, I left it open a crack and watched. The front door slammed open and the foyer filled with the smoke. Suddenly it started condensing into...Crowley.

Gabriel and Balthazar pulled their angel blades. Balthy was the first to speak. ‘What do you want, and how did you get through my wards.’

Crowley remained cool in the face of the two angels. ‘It’s amazing what you can get a bunch of bums to do for a few hundred dollars. Took them a good hour to scrape away your demon wards.’ He pulled one hand from his pocket and began to examine his fingernails. ‘As for why? I believe you have something that belongs to me.’

‘Belongs to you?’ Gabriel coughed. ‘She doesn’t belong to anyone. If anything she was your prisoner.’

That confident grin on his face never wavered. ‘Prisoner? She was never my prisoner. Lucifer’s yes. But never mine.’ He took a breath and revealed his own angle blade. ’Look I don’t want to cause you gentlemen any trouble, so if you just hand her over, we’ll be headed home.’

‘Home? Or Hell?’ Asked Balthy.

‘Home obviously. If I’d known she had the power to get out, I would have brought her topside long ago.’

‘Right. Maybe then the temptation wouldn’t have been so great.’ Sneered Gabriel.

Crowley sighed. ‘So she’s been what, crying on your shoulder this whole time?’

Balthy flashed the most perfect knowing smile. ‘Among other things.’

Crowley’s temper flared. ‘If you laid a finger on her...’

‘It was more than a finger...’ He baited.

I thought at both of them. ‘ _Stop it. I don’t need either of you spilling your blood on my account. Gabby can you make me look like I used to?_ ’ I brought up a memory of looking in the mirror.

‘ _Sure but.._ ’ He responded

‘ _No buts. Just play along._ ’

I looked at my reflection in the glass of a painting near the door. It was the old me, or how I remembered me. Taking a deep breath, I plastered a beaming smile on my face and opened the door. I made a point of walking hard so my hips swung more than normal and my boots clacked on the marble floor. ‘All set guys-’ My face dropped into a smile that was pure sex. A smile that only Crowley had ever seen. I started down the stairs. ‘I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to find me. Honestly, I figured you’d still be playing with your new toy.’

‘I’ve...disposed...of the toy. If I’d known she’d tell you...’

I stopped and laughed as I reached the bottom step. ‘If you’d only known you’d get caught. Small info freebie. She’s not the one that told me.’

His eye twitched, the only sign that I’d shocked him. ‘Be that as it may. You’ve had your fun. You’ve made fools of every original demon in hell. I think it’s time we put this behind us and went home. I can protect you there.

I took the last step and sidled up next to Balthazar, I wrapped my arm around his waist, knowing just what the sight would do to him. ’I don’t think so. It’s hard to go home when you’re already there.’

The shock was more obvious this time. ‘So you’re what, leaving me? Switching sides?’

‘Darling, ‘I mocked him, ‘you’d already left. And you can’t switch sides when you weren’t on a side to begin with. I was just a prisoner remember.?‘ I let that sink in for moment. ‘Besides, why would I leave. I’ve got a huge house and two gorgeous men at my beck and call, that just happen to be a,’ I looked at Gabriel. ‘sorry, do you count as a god or demigod?’

‘God of course.’ Gabriel gave me a moc bow.

I smiled at him. ‘A god that can make anything I want appear out of thin air. I can have him change my dress on a whim from this to,’ I thought for a second, ‘a beautiful ballgown,’ the dress lengthened and began to sparkle in the sunlight. ‘To a-,’ my legs were suddenly cold. I looked down. The dress had tightened to show every curve and was almost indecently short. I looked over my shoulder, ‘You naughty boy.’ Keeping the smirk on my face as I looked back at Crowley. And of course an angel with a very loose sense of morality.’ At the latter I leaned over and started kissing Balthazar. He made a show of dropping his hand to my hip and giving it a squeeze.

Crowley cleared his throat. ‘Ok, that’s quite enough of that. You’ve made your point. Let’s go home.’ His voice had started to weaken. He was almost pleading. But not yet.

‘You’re quite right, as much as I’m enjoying this little reunion, we do have plans. Shopping, parties, yachts in the Mediterranean and lots and lots of sunshine. Have a good evening Crowley.’ I walked over to a closet feigning getting a coat.

‘Stasia...please.’ There it was. The breaking point. Now to make him hate me.  I turned and looked at him, letting my shoulders drop.

‘Aww, Crowls. Don’t look so glum.’ I said as I wandered towards him. ’You know, that’s the same face Growley gave me before I left.’ I stopped a few inches from him.

‘I’m not going with you. I’m not in a cage for the first time in my known life. I mean, you were a nice distraction,’ his eyes shot up and turned hard, ‘but it was only a matter of time before the whole demon thing kicked in. Honestly I’m surprised you made it past two hundred years before getting sloppy in covering your tracks. I’m free now, and can't have the past holding me back.’

The vein in his temple was starting to pulse from reigning his temper in. ‘Look, you and I know we were good together.’ I put one hand on his shoulder and I hooked a finger into his belt so I could lean up and whisper in his ear. ‘Tell you what. If you’re still interested in three hundred years, come find me. If I’m bored, I might be your pet on a leash again.’ I went to kiss the corner of his mouth but he turned into me, grabbed my hips and took my mouth. It was possessive and furious. His fingers dug into my hips and pulled a moan from me. I felt the self satisfied smirk on his lips, so I dug my nails into the back of his neck and pulled him into me by his waistband. He responded by increasing the onslaught of my lips and moving his hands to my buttocks, the ‘naughty’ dress short enough that the tips of his fingers went past them and sank into my upper thighs.

I have no idea how long we stood there feeding our hunger at each others lips.  _Do you need a room?_ I heard in my head. Oh, crap. What the hell was I doing? Oh, right. Getting my first decent snog out of him in decades. And, oh fuck I don’t want it to stop. The voice continued. _Balthy seems to be enjoying this._ That caught me. I moved my hand from his neck to his jaw and inserted my thumb between us. He backed off breathing hard. His eyes were filled with a dark lust I hadn’t seen in awhile.

Balthazar spoke up. ‘Well that was entertaining dear, but we really must be leaving. Reservations and all.’ Crowley looked over my shoulder and...a feral growl came from his throat as he grabbed me tighter. I followed his arms to my backside and pulled them away from me as I took a step back. I knew I had to sink him, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. He knew I was still his. I looked over my shoulder at the two angels. ‘You boys ready?’ They flanked me, each wrapping an arm around my waist.

‘Chao. Oh, and be a dear and shut the door when you leave?.’ And we winked out, leaving him alone

 

\-------------

 

‘More.’ I grabbed another bottle of tequila and started to pour.

‘You’ve had too much already, sweetheart.’ Balthazar took the bottle from my hand and placed it on the far side of the table.

‘Not I haven’t. I’m still conscious.’ I protested.

‘I still can’t believe you reduced him to begging.’ Gabriel laughed.

‘It’s not funny dickhead. Do you not have a clue how much I feel like absa...abso...fuck. Like shit right now?’ I leaned my head in my hand. ‘He needed to think all I wanted was power. He needed to hate me and I screwed it up.‘ I yawned, ‘Would've been perfect. Hell it’d be better if I never remembered him at all.’ And proceeded to pass out on the table.

 

\-------------

 

Bacon. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Sitting up, I noticed I was wearing a long silk cami. I grimaced, wondering if it had been an instant clothing change or one of them had done it properly. I got out of bed and went to the window. It was late morning at the earliest, if not the afternoon. Turning around I noticed the open closet filled with clothes. I smiled. The entire thing was filled with items to fit me.

I grabbed a blue sleeveless shirt and and some shorts. Putting my hair up in a ponytail I walked out of the room to hear shouting coming from downstairs in the kitchen. I blinked and was there.

Gabriel yelling, ‘- her memor...oh, hi.’

Balthazar spun around, his mouth working. ‘How did you...’

‘I can teleport. Among other things.’ My vision went gone wonky and I sat down. ‘Guess that was too soon.’

Balthazar appeared with coffee and I took it gratefully as he sat next to me a curious look on his face. ‘What _other_ things?’

I looked from him to Gabriel and back. ‘He’s not told you much has he?’

‘Afraid not, sweetheart.’

‘Umm, teleportation and telepathy, you've already seen those. Hmm. telekinesis, demon smiting, a bit of pyro and cryokinesis, pocket universe alteration...oh and I can see hellspawn. Well I could.’

‘You forgot the languages.’

‘Oh right, I’ve got the Gift of Babel as well.’

Balthy’s eyes had gone wide in shock. ‘I’m sorry. Did you say pocket universe _alteration_?’

I took a drink and nodded. ‘Over the last three hundred years I probably tripled the size of the library.’

‘Oh is that all.’ His brow furrowed in thought.

‘Told you she was special.’ Gabriel beamed proudly.

Balthy sat back thinking. ‘You heard us arguing?’

‘Sadly. I’m guessing you’re in favor of a memory block and Gabriel isn’t?’

‘How do you know about those?’ Balthy asked.

‘I already have one about everything before ending up in Hell. And for the record, I agree with you.’

‘You can’t mean that.’ Argued Gabriel.

‘Yes I can and he’s right. My memories are too dangerous. Look at what happened in the diner on the way here? Sure it was easy taking out little miss authority trip, but Scotty was a different matter.’

‘Scotty?’ Balthy raised his eyebrows.

‘A demon I knew from the library. We were on good terms...as far as demons go. I almost didn't kill him because I knew him. He had no interest in killing me either.’ I looked at Gabriel. ’Look, there are too many demons in hell that fall into a massive gray area. What happens the next time when their fear of torture outweighs anything else?’

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Balthy cleared his throat. ‘I might have a place to set you up. Gift of Babel you said?’

I tilted my head to look at him and smiled. ‘Up to and including Enochian.’ He was gone.

‘I wonder if there’s a tv in this place?’

‘I don’t know, but I’m hungry again. You find the tv room, I’ll whip up something to eat.’

I rolled my eyes and went off exploring. It didn’t take long for me to find a large theater room. Grabbing the remote I flicked through the channels till an old western was on the screen. I kicked back on the sofa with my feet on the table in front. I felt the sofa depress next to me in sync with the sound of wings fluttering. I snuggled into Gabriel and for the next twenty minutes just enjoyed myself. But the question was on the front of my brain and I couldn’t not ask. ‘Do you know anything about me from before?’

He hesitated. ‘Yes.’

‘Since I’m losing all my memories again, would you tell me? It would be nice to know, even if it’s just for a little while.’

He sat silently for several more minutes. I had decided that he didn’t want to tell me, and then he spoke. ‘You know the story of Cain and Abel right?’

‘Of course.’

‘Well it didn’t happen quite like that...’ We spent the next few hours watching old black and films while he detailed my past.

To soon Balthazar was back and he seemed to have brought a friend. Gabriel stood up quickly, placing himself between the newcomer and myself before realizing who it was. I heard a grizzled voice. ‘Oh relax, Gabe.’ I peeked around Gabriel to look at him.

Balthy spoke up. ‘This is Donael. He’s here to help.

I stood and Donael came towards me quickly. Unlike the other two angels, he looked, well, old. ’It’s nice to meet you.’

‘My dear, the pleasure is all mine.’ He touched my face. ‘You look so much like your mother.’

My jaw dropped. ‘You knew my mother?’

‘As a yound woman, yes.’ I realized that made him almost as old as Gabriel ‘Can you call your power yet, or are you still too weak?’

‘I’ve never called it. It seems to only show up when I stop thinking and instinct takes over.’  

‘Hmm. Let’s see.’ He placed two fingers to my forehead. A blinding pain bloomed and just like that I felt that cool pool well up and my eyes shifted. I heard Balthazar gasp.  ‘Amazing. Absolutely amazing. They’re the color of pure grace.’

I shook my head, clearing my eyes and regretted it. ‘I’m gonna be sick.’ And flopped back on the sofa.

‘That will pass as your soul heals.’ I looked up at him questioning. ‘You pulled so much power getting out of Hell, you singed your soul.’ He got up and moved a chair closer to the sofa. What name did you decide on?’

‘Name?’ I looked at Gabriel. ‘What’s he talking about?’

‘I was supposed to talk to you about that, but we got caught up in the whole background thing, I forgot.’

‘You told her?!’ Balthy exclaimed.

‘I asked. And you know what? It was nice knowing who the hell I am, even if it was only for a few hours.’ I yelled back at him.

‘Anna.’ Donael said with a quiet smile.

I looked at him. ‘Anna?’

‘It was your mothers name. She was quick to anger like you are.’

‘Then it’s perfect. Anna it is.’

‘We should get started. I’ll be expected back by morning.’

‘Hang on a sec, I have something for you to implant.’ Balthazar was gone only a few moments. When he returned, he was carrying what looked like a short sword in a simple leather sheath. He kneeled in front of me. ‘You already have Brutus’ knife. You should have it’s mate, Caesar's sword.’ He pulled it from the leather and handed it to me. The same intricate engraving style of the knife graced the blade. The symbols were different though. I realized quickly this was for other evils. Vampire, werewolves and shifters. I tested the balance. Of course, it was perfect just like the knife.

I smiled. ‘I wish I could have met it’s maker.’

‘You already have.’ Donael said, pulling my gaze from the sword to his face, my question obvious. ‘They were the last thing Azazel made before he was cast from heaven.’

A memory clicked into place and a slow smile came to my lips as a worry followed on Donael’s. ‘What is it dear?’

‘He was my ward before I met Crowley. I once watched him torture a demon in the library for not returning fast enough. He used the same care and precision you would expect from someone capable of making something this beautiful.’

‘Torture is never beautiful.’

A darkness touched me somewhere inside. ‘There is beauty in everything. From the first cry of a baby being born, to the funk of a decaying corpse. Everything has it’s own beauty if you allow yourself to see it.’

‘Torture cannot be beautiful. It’s pain and agony.’

‘Of course it is. I never argued that. However you’ve never seen someone that’s had eight millennia of practice.’

Everyone was quiet for several minutes.

I took a breath and looked at Balthy. ‘Thank you for this.’ I sheathed the sword and placed it on the sofa next to me. I addressed Donael. ‘I assume I’m going with you afterwards?’ He nodded. ‘Where to?’

‘I work in the catacombs library at the Vatican. It’s the safest place for you to be while this blows over and we could use your gift of languages.’

I rolled my eyes and smiled. ‘Back to a bloody library. Am I to live there? Or would I be able to live on my own?‘

‘There til your strength is up, then you are free to live where you want. You’ll have a substantial income, so after a decade or so, you should be able to go when and where you want.’

‘I can do that. Deal.’ I leaned into kiss him. He backed away sharply. I gave him an embarrassed smile, ‘Sorry, kind of a habit.’

‘Yes, well, I don’t make a habit of kissing family members.’ His eyes twinkled youthfully betraying the outward appearance.

‘So where do you want me?’

‘Here is fine, lay down.’

Gabriel was clearly upset. ‘I can’t be part of this.’

I went to him and cupped his face. ‘I know.’ I kissed him gently and put my head on his shoulder. ‘I won’t know it’s you. But I can’t believe I’d love you any less, uncle. See you on the flip side?’ He kissed my forehead and was gone.

I looked at Balthy. There were tears in his eyes. I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him. He whispered into the top of my head. ‘This isn’t goodbye. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.’ My arms were left holding empty air.

I took a deep breath and turned around. ‘Looks like it’s just you and me Gramps.’

‘Gramps?’ A single eyebrow went up. ‘I’ll have you know that I’m only 200 years older than you missy.’

I laughed as I sat back down on the sofa. ‘But, you still look old enough to be my Granddad.’

‘True, we might be able to use that to our advantage. Now lie down and get comfortable.’

I laid down on my side with my back against the rear seat cushions. He put his fingers on my forehead again and I slept.

 

 


	9. Other side of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine has donned a new mask. New places, new faces and the beginning of a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for the time it took me to get this up. I've tried to keep period accuracy(sort of) up to this point and I want to carry that forward with current locations as well. I got carried away on google images of Vatican City looking for the perfect new home/eateries and whatnot. Have you seen the 3D picture thing? So cool. Go. Go now. The story will still be here when you get back. :)  
> The apartment is available for a vacation rental and is located in one of the buildings near the Campo de' Fiori. I've...enhanced it somewhat, well a lot, but it's real. 
> 
> Also my Italian sucks so any corrections/suggestions are welcome :)

A wooden ceiling. I blinked. A wooden ceiling? I bolted up in bed, quickly taking in the foreign room. It was old, the walls covered in plaster. A freestanding wardrobe was angled into one corner with a sundress hanging on the front. I could see a small veranda through tall windows and beyond that...the Basilica?  I racked my brain, trying to remember how I’d gotten here. There was nothing.

I got out of bed and opened the windows, stepping out onto the veranda. The sun felt fantastic. Peering over the railing, I saw a cobblestone street three floors down. There was a long row of bicycles, mopeds and scooters backed against the building across. Most people were walking though.

Coming back inside, I padded over to the wardrobe. The dress was simple with small blue flowers all over. I noticed a folded piece of paper on a small table next to the wardrobe. Picking it up I noticed the name on the outside in flourished lettering - Anna.

_Went in for a few hours. Feel free to explore the house but stay here till I get back. Can’t have you getting lost. Hope your memory is doing well this morning. If your head is still hurting, I left your medicine on the sink in the bathroom._

_Gramps_

Gramps? Waking up in a strange place was bad enough, now there was family I didn’t remember either.

I changed from my t-shirt and boy shorts into the dress. I opened the wardrobe to find more clothes as well as a mandarin collared leather jacket hanging and a variety of shoes piled in the bottom. I left the shoes, choosing to enjoy the cold tile floor under my feet.

Wandering out the door, I noticed a bathroom to my left and another bedroom to my right. I grabbed the hairbrush from a counter in the bathroom and kept walking as I brushed my hair. Next along were a bedroom and an office. Most of the walls of the office were covered in books. I grabbed one at random and went back to the hall. It quickly opened to a large central room. Two sets of columns broke the room up into separate living, dining and kitchen areas. There was an unusual mix of modern and antique furniture. I walked to the kitchen on the far side and made myself a cup of coffee. Thinking of the wonderful weather I’d experienced on the veranda, while it was brewing, I opened the three sets of windows to let the air in. I poured the coffee and wandered back to the sofa with the book to pass the time.

The sky had faded from blue to soft orange when I heard a key in the lock. An old man with sparse, wild hair, walked in carrying a stack of papers and manilla envelopes.

‘Ah, good. You’re awake. I hope you’ve not been up to long?’ He asked.

‘I’m not sure, it’s been a few hours at least.’

He frowned, ‘did you make yourself something to eat?’ He went to the dining table and placed the papers he’d been carrying down.

‘I grabbed an apple from the fridge.’ This was an odd conversation to have with someone you don’t know. ‘I don’t mean to be rude. I’m obviously your guest, but, who are you?’

He turned to look at me. ‘Oh dear. They said this might happen.’

‘Who’s they?’

‘The doctors back in America. They said moving you so far so soon might aggravate your memory loss.’

‘Oh.’ What he said made enough sense not to question it. Instead I asked, ‘I take it you're the one that left me the note?’ He nodded. My stomach growled.

‘My names Don. Why not grab a shawl and we’ll head down for dinner. I’ll explain everything to you.’

I went back to the wardrobe in what I assumed was my room and grabbed a blue shawl that matched the dress. I pulled on a pair of cowboy boots that had been set aside from the pile.

We wandered down to the street and just around the corner was a small restaurant. Gramps ordered a bottle of wine and after looking over the small menu, we placed our dinner selections. Once the waitress was gone, he started telling me a tale that was so fantastical it had to be true.  I’d just graduated from the University of Edinburgh with a degree in Linguistics. Apparently I was a polyglot. My parents were hunters of...supernatural things.  They’d died three months ago in a car accident on the way home from the airport. I’d been in a coma for almost a month. When I woke up, all of my memories were gone. He’d thought bringing me to Italy to work under him in the library would be best while I recovered. It was lower stress than the diplomatic job I’d had lined up and he could keep an eye on me. So he’d found a position in the Vatican translating old texts and scrolls.

I went back to the whole ‘hunter’ thing while I stuffed my face with an eggplant and ricotta quiche. ‘So all that stuff is real? Vampires, werewolves and what not?’ He nodded. I took a long drink from my glass. ‘Did I ever go with them?’

‘Before you left for University, yes. In fact the reason you ended up over there was because there was less chance of you running into something.’

‘So I know how to fight this...stuff?’

‘Sweetheart, you’ve already sent five vampires to purgatory.’ My jaw dropped.

‘If I say that’s kind of cool, is that weird?’

‘Not at all. We should do some training though to make sure you remember how to defend yourself. It’s rare to encounter something here, but better to be safe than sorry.’ He paid the check and we headed back to the apartment.

 

* * *

I took off my boots inside the door and walked back to the bedroom to put them and my shawl away. When I came out, he had opened the manilla envelopes and spread the contents on the table. ‘Oh good, I was afraid you’d gone to bed.’ He smiled. ’I have your documents here.’

‘Documents?’ I asked, wandering over.

‘Here’s all your working papers. You’ll want to stick these in your wardrobe for safe keeping. You’re new bank and credit cards. Oh, and you’ve been upgraded to a diplomatic passport.’

How are you able to do this without me present?

‘You’d be surprised what you can get done using the back-end channels at the Vatican.’ He winked. And walked towards the kitchen.

I picked up the passport and opened it. _Anna Donegal_. ‘Donegal. Is that Irish?’ I looked over at him only to see an orange in the air halfway between us before it hit me square in the forehead. ‘Oww! What the hell, Gramps!’

‘It looks like we have a lot of work to do.’

I was furiously rubbing at my forehead. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘One of three things. Your amnesia is worse than we thought. Your parents did a horrible job of training you. Or, you stopped practicing 3 years ago when you left for school.’ His arms were crossed and his voice rose on the last. ‘I’m going with three, given the lack of muscle tone. How could you be so stupid. You know how dangerous it is.’ He sighed. Tomorrow night when we get back, we’re starting you with the basics. For now, go get some sleep, you’ve got a busy day ahead.’

 

* * *

There was a knock at the door. ‘Anna, the car will be here in twenty minutes. Make sure you have your badge.’

I scooted off the bed and grabbing some corporate looking clothes from the wardrobe I ran into the bathroom to get changed. I twisted my hair into a bun and applied some eyeliner and mascara.

The car ride was uneventful. Up Corso Vittorio Emanuele, across the bridge and left up the main thoroughfare. The spire in the middle of the plaza loomed into view with the dome of the Basilica behind it. The driver made a right just before the plaza and followed the road around. The going was slow at this point from tourist crowds, but soon we passed through a short tunnel and were inside the walls. He stopped at the apex of a hairpin turn. ‘This is where we get out.’ Gramps said opening the door. I followed him out of the car and up to a non-descript door away from the the main employee entrance. He spoke in italian to the door guard, ‘Morning, Sabato.’ The guard touched his hat, smiling at me. ‘This is my granddaughter Anna, she’ll be working downstairs with me from now on.’ His smile got bigger.

‘Sarà un cambiamento rinfrescante vedere il tuo bel viso ogni mattina, Anna.’ _It'll be a refreshing change seeing your beautiful face every morning..._

I laughed, quickly responding, ‘Mi stai dicendo che non è nulla, ma vecchi e libri laggiù?’ _Are you telling me that it's nothing but old men and books down there?_ He laughed. Gramps was not amused. ‘What?’

‘Let’s go.‘

I shrugged my shoulders, with an oh, well grin on my face. ‘Ciao!’

After the door closed behind us. ‘You can’t get too friendly with the staff, Anna. Remember they are worker ants. We’re doing the things they will never know about.

I was half way through a flippant nod when my eyes adjusted to the small entryway and I saw the wall across from me. My breath caught in my throat. From the floor to about three feet up, it was a simple wainscoting. Everything above that though...it was one giant painting. At first it looked like a representation of the three kingdoms. Hell to earth to heaven. The more I looked, the greyer the lines became. There were angels, demons and a host of other creatures in the earth kingdom. But, there were angels in hell and demons in heaven, too. Made me wonder what the artist knew. There was one thing for certain, it wasn’t Michelangelo's work I was seeing.

‘Impressive isn’t it?’

‘Who did this?’

‘A priest by the name of Nunzio Cuocco. He was trying to convince Pope Julius that he didn’t need to pay Michelangelo and that the money could be used for the poor. To be honest I prefer this tiny room to the chapel.’

‘It’s easy to see why. It’s obvious it was painted with a passion for his faith, not just a paycheck.’ I looked at Gramps smiling now.

‘Let’s go, the day is getting away from us and we still have a long way to go.’ With that he opened an arched wooden door to his right and started down the stairs beyond. We kept walking through a maze of tunnels and stairs that took us ever deeper. The walls got older and the roof got shorter the further we went. Finally, when it started getting uncomfortable and the ceiling brushed the hair on my head, the passage opened up and my breath caught for a second time.

In front of me was a massive room with aisle upon aisle of books. The shelving was dated. I be surprised if it was post WWI. ‘There are over 50 miles of aisle between here and two other locations.’ He chuckled at the look on my face. ‘Come on, almost there.’

I followed him past the first twenty or so aisles and to the left. At the end there was an entry to yet another room, this one housing computer and camera equipment. ‘Make yourself comfortable.’ He pointed to the empty corner spot on the table and returned quickly with a notebook and a stack of photos. Quickly seeing the numbering system on the bottom corner of the images, laid them out and got to work translating what I could from them. It was slow going. Translating the Persian was easy, figuring out the missing portion of the letters so the text made sense? That was another story.

At some point he pushed a sandwich and a bottle of water under my nose. ‘You need to eat.’

‘Ok. Let me finish this section.’ Five hours later the bottle of water was finished but the sandwich laid half eaten. He placed his hand on top of my right to get my attention. ‘Just let me finish...’

‘You need to learn one thing about this job. Everything will still be there in the morning. It’s been waiting twenty-five hundred years, it can wait til tomorrow.’ He patted my shoulder with one hand and handed me my coat with the other. I stood and stretched, surprised at how stiff my back was. We began the long walk back to the surface.

_Note to self, skip the heels tomorrow._


	10. Cornetto e caffe

‘Oh come on, my feet are killing me. Do we really have to tonight?’

‘Demons aren’t going to care about your feet hurting. Vamps aren’t going to wait for you to change your shoes to chase them down. You need to start thinking like a hunter. Be aware of everything around you at all times. Be ready to fight in an instant.’ Gramps snapped his fingers. ‘Now go get changed into something loose and grab your blades, we’re going to start with basic drills.’

‘What equipment?’

He sighed. ‘The suitcase under your bed. There’s a short sword and a knife. We’ll start with close combat.’ I turned to head down the hallway. ‘That reminds me, we’ll need to get you a better way to carry them.’  

I looked over my shoulder at him with one eyebrow raised. This is insane. I continued to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of cut off sweatpants and tank from the drawer in the wardrobe. Changing quickly I peeked under the bed to find an old suitcase. I pulled it out and put it on the bed. I opened the clasps and lifted the lid. I grabbed the sword and knife off the top as requested and put them to the side. The suitcase was filled with oddities. Salt, guns, a bottle of water...a crowbar? I picked up the small handgun and checked the fit in my hand. _What have I been gotten into?_ I stuck it back in the suitcase and closed the lid.

Picking up the blades I headed back to the main room. Gramps was over near the kitchen, standing at the foot of the stairs. Stairs? ‘Wasn’t there a bookshelf there yesterday?’

Gramps blinked at me. ‘Oh, maybe you missed it?’ He indicated up the stairs as I got closer. There was a solid door at the top. Opening it, I stepped into an enclosed training room of sorts. The walls and ceiling were covered in strange symbols that wavered if I looked at them too hard. In the middle of the floor was a large circle with a pentagram in it, as well as more symbols. ‘Put your weapons on the table over there.’

‘Now attack me.’

‘Excuse me?’ I looked at him in disbelief. ‘I can’t attack you, you’re what, ninety?’

He smirked. ‘A poorly fed vamp is going to look ancient. Are you not going to attack him because he looks old?’

‘Well, no. But, you aren’t a vamp. I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Silly girl. It’s going to be a long time before you can come close to hurting me.’

I walked up to him and threw the worst right hook. I wasn’t even trying. Just trying to appease him so I could go to bed. Within a moment I was on my back looking at the ceiling. ‘Care to try again and maybe TRY to hit me this time?’

I slowly stood. The question of _how_ on the front of my mind. ‘We don’t have all night dear.’ I looked at him critically. He looked old, but how old was he really. And what about that defensive toss? I tried again, and again landed on my back. ‘Your reflexes are horrible. You really haven’t trained at all since you left have you?’ He circled me. ‘No matter, we’ll get your muscle mass and endurance up first, then tackle fighting again. Twenty each of situps, pullups and pushups. Then you can go to bed.’ I sat down on the floor. The situps would be easy. I wasn’t sure on the other two. ‘Oh and you’ll want to leave a bit early for work. You’ll be running there starting in the morning. 

\----------------------------------

The next few months were more of the same. Up early, run down Baullari to Corso Vittorio and straight into Vatican city. At night we’d eat awesome food at some tiny family run place and come back to train. We were still building muscle, increasing my endurance. Every night I drug the blades upstairs with me and every night they went on the table.

Weekends were school time. He piled antique books on the supernatural in front of me. _‘The Intricacies of Werewolf Anatomy’, ‘Undead Bodies’, ‘Splintered Lords’ (latin edition)_. The list of titles kept coming. It didn’t seem to matter what he threw at me, I couldn’t escape the nagging sensation that I’d already read the books. When we were alone in the archive study room, he’d alternate between asking me questions and throwing objects at me.

The heat of summer had made an appearance a month earlier, and although the archives were still cool thanks to being so far underground, they were humid. I was wore less and less as the weeks passed. That morning I’d left the apartment earlier than normal in a pair of cut-off boy shorts and a ‘Baby Got Bach’ midriff baring t-shirt. I’d never admit it but, I was becoming proud of the definition that Gramps nightly torture sessions were giving my arms and legs.

I’d also stopped running up the main road. There were always too many people. Too many cars and mopeds. Today I made a left to stop by the market for some apples on my way in. A girl can’t live on pasta with meat sauce and sandwiches. After making my purchase and putting the apples in my bag, I put on my headphones and jogged down Pelligrino street. As I neared the end of the road where it merged into Corso Vittorio, my nose was assaulted with something delicious. Soon enough, I came even with a pastry shop, _Zucchero e Farina_ , Sugar and Flour. My stomach growled at the single cup of espresso I’d given it this morning for breakfast. Checking the time on my watch, I went in and got in line behind a dark haired man in a well cut suit. He was taller and thickly built. Not lanky like most of the Italians I’d seen in the area.

Getting to the counter I ordered a cornetto and coffee to go. Once I’d paid, I put my headphones back on and went back to my music, trying to stifle the smirk that hit my lips when I realized I was being stared at. Soon enough my bag and styrofoam cup went appeared on the counter with a china cup with it’s own pastry next to it. Both, I and the suited man leaned in to pick our meals up. Maybe my music was a bit too loud. Maybe the backside of the stranger in front of me was a bit too distracting. Maybe I would have heard the cat and dog chase heading down the street towards me.. Of course, even if I had heard them approach, who would guess the cat would duck into the shop. When the cat unexpectedly ran through my legs and up over the counter, I was shocked and stepped backwards, meeting the dog that chose that perfect moment to connect with the back of my knee.

Oddly I didn’t fall. But, I had bumped the suited man and spilled some of his coffee. There were only a few drops visible on the suit, but this was no off the counter refit. I was going to get ripped a new one. I yanked my headphones off my head. ‘Scusi, scusi.’ I stammered, grabbing napkins from the counter and dabbing at his jacket.

He snatched them from me. ‘Great, I’ve got a meeting in under an hour and no time to change.’ He growled. Something about his voice tickled the back of my mind, but I was too focused on getting myself out of the situation to pay attention to it.

‘Oh, you're English. Sorry about that. Weird thread of fate, huh?’ I tried to be light, hoping he’d let me off.

He perked up at my lack of an Italian. ‘You’re American? Joy.’ He rolled his eyes then turned to me fully. ‘You were probably too busy listening to The Cure to pay attention.’ His eyes. I knew him. I didn’t know from where, but something about the color tickled the back of my brain again. ‘Hello?’

‘Mozart.’ I said softly. He turned back to the counter to get the new coffee .

‘What?’ Not expecting the answer I gave him. Once he stood back, I picked up the new styrofoam cup.

‘What I was listening to. It’s Mozart. Number 25.’ He looked at me incredulously. ‘What?’ I purposely looked at him like he was an idiot. ‘It’s perfectly paced for running. Besides,’ I smiled. The Cure sucks. I’m more of an Ozzy girl.’

The corner of his grim mouth twitched just a hair. ‘Just what my bloody morning needed. Chipper American tourists.’ He headed towards a corner table in the front.

‘Sorry, not a tourist.’ I called after him.

‘If you weren’t then you would have expected the chase.’ He pulled out the facing seat, then settled himself in the opposite one.

I wandered over and sat down. I was too comfortable. Why was I too comfortable? ‘Why would I expect a cat and dog chase to occur in the middle of a shop?’ I lifted the cup to take a drink. He seemed normal enough.

‘Because they do every morning!’

I stopped with the cup just short of my lips. I blinked. ‘Wait, what? Every morning?’ My eyebrows went up. ‘Freaky.’ I took a long pull of the coffee. Just because I’ve not been to this shop before, that doesn't automatically make me a tourist.’

‘So you live around here?’ He asked, breaking a bit of his brioche off and dunking it.

I nodded. ‘Down by the market. Look, I’m sorry about the suit. I can cover the cleaning costs if you’d like me to.’

There was a small smile on his face as he dismissed the offer. ‘Don’t worry about it, darling.’ I smiled back. Maybe it was the constant exposure to the geriatric crowd, but wow he was good looking. ‘Are you heading back there now that you have your breakfast?’

‘No, I’m heading into the Vatican for wo...’ I panicked and looked down at my watch. ’Crap. I’m going to be late!’ I jumped up grabbed my bags.’

‘You work in the Vatican in that?’ His grin grew wicked as he gestured to my clothes. ‘Isn’t that a bit too much temptation for those poor priests?’

‘That’s their burden to carry.’ I shot back, winking at him. I started to run out the door, but stopped short and leaned back in through the entrance. His hand was raised to ask me a question but I didn’t give him time to ask.  ‘Umm, sorry again about the suit. Nice meeting you, I’ve got to go.’ I searched for anthing else I could say before uttering ‘Uh, bye,' and took off running.

I was to the other side of the bridge before I realized I didn’t know his name. My steps slowed to a stop and I looked back the way I had come. Part of me wanted to go back and find out. Manuscripts be damned. But Gramps would be worried soon, if he wasn’t already. I put my headphones up, rewound the tape to the beginning and jogged off, if a bit slower, towards the archives. 


	11. Not all wolves wear wolfs clothing

I came back the next day early enough to catch the frantic race, ordering the brioche the stranger had been eating. It was quite a bit more amusing when I wasn’t in the middle of it. The man in the suit wasn’t there. I started coming by every morning. Got to know the owners and the girls working behind the counter. The only odd thing seemed to be that corner table. No matter how busy it was when I went in, no one ever sat there. After a few months I’d tried almost everything they offered. But, damn that brioche was good.

September rolled around and with it my leather jacket and jeans started making appearances. One Tuesday morning I was up early, running a brush through my hair and throwing on clothes to head out when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and peeked around it.

‘Morning.’ He said, handing me an espresso through the cracked door. I nodded and smiled back at him, not quite awake yet. ‘You could use a break from work.’ I raised my eyebrow at him.  ‘I’ve got the car coming for us in half an hour. Make sure to put a tank top under your shirt today.’

‘Where are we going?’ Curious at the clothing request. He’d rolled his eyes every day through the summer at my wardrobe choices. I didn’t know why today was any different.

‘With the weather getting colder, it will be easier for you to start carrying your weapons everyday. This is the next part of your training. Your equipment must become part of you. The knife is easy to hide in an inside pocket, the sword will be...harder. So we are visiting a friend of mine.’

The sip of my coffee brought on a hunger pang for my brioche. ‘Ok, sure. Do we have time to stop for breakfast?’ I left the door cracked and grabbed a tank from the bottom of my wardrobe, pulling it on keeping my back to the door.

‘Breakfast?’

I opened the door, nodding. ‘I found this little bakery on the way in. I’ve stopped there almost every morning for the last 3 months. Their brioche is killer.‘

‘You’ve been eating every morning?’

‘Of course, where do you think the pizzas were coming from?’ I smiled. ‘Besides the distances I’ve been pushing in the morning would be silly on an empty stomach.’

‘Just how far have you been going?’

‘Over to Rovere Plaza and following the wall around the back. It’s only about 3 miles or so.’

‘So let me get this straight. You’ve been leaving 45 minutes before I do, getting breakfast and putting in a three mile run every morning for the last several months. You’re not even out of breath when you get there.’

‘Well, I could do it faster, but people were staring.’ I heard a car honking.

‘Of course. Grab your jacket, and don’t forget your blades.’

I put an off the shoulder shirt over my tank. The front said _normal people scare me_. This earned a look from Gramps. ‘You have no idea how right you are. They’re only scary till you know what they are.’

Getting in the car, I gave directions to the F&Z. He threaded his way down the narrow street and parked just shy of the entrance. I looked at Gramps as I started to get out of the car, ‘Do you want anything?’

‘Just a cornetto.’

‘Will do.’ I wandered in the entrance and into the line near the counter. Of course, of all the days for it to happen, I saw someone sitting in the corner table out of the corner of my eye. I guessed it was Mr. I’m-here-every-single-bloody-day. I stepped to the counter and ordered my usual with the extra cornetto. After paying, I stepped to the end of the counter, crossing my arms to keep up a level of unconcern I didn’t feel. I even made small talk with one of the other regulars waiting.

‘Hello again, darling.’ He was close enough that I felt his breath on the loose hairs on my neck. That voice. I felt the nudge in my head stronger this time, but it was overshadowed by the unexpected twinge in my abdomen.

I looked over my shoulder intending to fake a double take. It wasn’t. I hadn’t remembered how good looking he was. The smile on his face was disarming. ‘Oh, hi.’ I smiled back at him. ‘It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in here.’

‘The corporate grind is an annoying thing. They send me all over the world closing deals.’ I nodded in understanding, watching him take in my clothes. ‘Time for a chat, or do you have to run off to the Vatican again?’

‘Afraid not.’ I frowned. ‘You happened to pop in on the first morning in months that I don’t have time.’ I caught the slight nerve hitch near his eye when I mentioned popping in. One of the clerks called my name. I turned to see my order on top of the display. Knowing what she was forcing me to do, I gave her a dirty look. I had to come to my tiptoes and lean forward to reach the bag and cup. ‘My Gramps is waiting in the car outside. Just grabbing some breakfast.’ I stepped back from the display and turned around quickly.

His head was cocked slightly to one side with his tongue was just touching the edge of his mouth. I caught his eyes flicking back up from where my backside had just been. I wasn’t sure if he’d purposefully delayed his eyes so I knew he was watching, or if it was the speed I’d so recently discovered. His face showed no hint of surprise, so I guessed at the former. He was waiting for my reaction to his move. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled  ‘See you next time.’ And I moved around him towards the entrance.

He grabbed my arm, not hard, just enough to stop me and speak quietly in my ear. ‘I think I preferred the shorts you had on the last time I saw you.‘

There was that twinge again. I pulled back and looked at him for a second. ‘Well, you’ve missed a lot then.’ At his look I gave him a wicked grin and leaned into his ear. ‘Those were the longest shorts I own.’ He was still standing there with a silly grin on his face when I gave him a ‘ciao’ over my shoulder and I walked out to the car.

 

\-------------------------

 

In the car I made a show of savoring my brioche to keep conversation with Gramps with a minimum. I was engrossed with the whiff of whiskey and stale matches I’d gotten when he leaned in.

‘Anna.’ He touched my shoulder. ‘Anna.’ He said louder.

‘What? Sorry. Kind of lost in my thoughts.’ I gave him an apologetic smile.

‘Dear, you need to keep your wits about you at all times. Getting lost in your thoughts is how you end up dead.‘

I countered, ‘But, isn’t this the perfect location for me to get lost in my thoughts? We’re in a moving vehicle. I know you’d give me a heads up long before anything became a real danger.’

He thought for a moment and smiled. ‘You’re correct of course. I need to start learning to trust your judgement if you are to grow to your full potential.’ He patted my knee.

‘So, you said something about seeing a friend of your’s today?‘

He nodded as we pulled up in front of a residential building. ‘Yes, his name’s Armando. He’s a leathersmith.’ I grabbed the blades from the seat and followed him out of the car and to the door. He hit the buzzer and within a few moments was speaking to the person on the other end. The door clicked open and we went inside.

I wasn’t sure what to expect. It was an almost quaint shop. A storage unit filled with dyed leather stretched from the floor to the ceiling. I was gawking at all the colors.

Heard a thick Italian accent. ‘This is the one then.’ I turned to look at the voice and grasping my grandfathers hand was a man equally as old, if not more so.

‘Anna, this is Armando.’ I stepped forward to meet his outstretched hand.

‘It truly is a pleasure to finally meet you.‘ He grasped my hand in both of his.

I’m guessing my grandfather likes to talk about me when I’m not around.’  I smiled looking over at Gramps. His face was expectant. I looked back at Armando, studying him while taking a deep breath. Suddenly it clicked and I jerked back from him, dropping my knife in favor of the silver sword, quickly unsheathing it. Why wasn’t he attacking? My eyes danced back and forth between Gramps and Armando for a few moments before I accusingly spat in my grandfathers direction. ‘You brought me to a werewolf?’ The proud look and beaming smile on the two of them made me hold up for a moment. My panic gone as soon as it started. ‘What’s going on?’

Armando spoke. ‘Amazing. The smell of fear was only present for a moment. Her heart rate is already back to normal.’

‘Would one of you please tell me what’s going on?’

‘Anna.’ I looked at him. Eyes flicking back to the other man frequently. Gramps slowly walked up to me and took the sword from my hand. ‘I wanted to tell you beforehand but he wanted to see what you would do?’

‘What I would do? You mean like one of your crazy tests?’

‘Exactly.’

‘So he’s not really a werewolf.’

‘Oh no, I’ve been one for several decades now.’ He answered himself. ‘I made the choice to continue living as a human after my attack and not join the local pack. I assure you, you’re safe in my company. You’ll run across, not many, but a few in your lifetime. I hope you stay your blade with them, as you did me.’

‘It’s simple. You didn’t attack me. Gramps wouldn’t have brought me to anyone dangerous before my initial training was complete. I trust him. If he trusts you, then so do I.’ I bent down and picked up the knife and sheath.

‘Wonderful.’ He grinned. ‘Let’s get started.’ He held his hands out for the blades. I can’t say I was happy to hand them over, but I’d just said I trusted him. He caught the uncertainty just before I passed them to him. ‘Don’t worry, I’m just taking measurements and making outlines,. You can take off your jacket and shirt while I finish this.’ He did the knife first, stopping to admire the workmanship on the blade before repeating his steps with the sword, making sure to keep clear of the silver.

Once that was completed, he picked up a tape measure and started working on me. He would measure, mark the spot with chalk and then write it down on a graph. He didn’t stop till almost every inch of my upper torso was done. ‘How do you draw.’ He asked suddenly.

‘Draw?’ I asked.

‘She’s not started weapons work yet.’ Gramps answered for me.

Armando tsked. ‘Don, you’re wasting her. It’s not like she’s im..’ Gramps coughed loudly. ‘..going to live forever.’ I looked at them both strangely. He continued, ‘His training methods are...extended. Excellent results in the long run, but eight to ten years is a long time when you are already in your twenties.’

‘She already knows most of it, just doesn’t actively remember it. Once we start working hard, her muscle memory will take over.’

Armando looked thoughtfully at me as he circled behind me. ‘Put your hands behind your back.’ I complied. ‘No like this.’ He gently took my hands and positioned them facing out nearer to the tops of my hips.

Gramps wandered around to see what he was doing. ‘Ah, I see. That should...let me see -’ He picked the blades up off the table and returned to his spot behind me. I felt the cool metal in my palms and instinctively grasped them from him. They took turns shifting the angles the blades sat against my back. I the scabbards dig into my skin. ‘Draw your sword.’ I did so, but the tip got caught inside. Gramps reset the sword in the scabbard, rotated it slightly and told me to do it again. It jarred when I pulled it. We did this a few more times till it finally pulled out perfectly. Then he started with the knife and the whole process was repeated. Once he had both blade where they needed to be, Armando remeasured my back, noting where to put in the new leather sheaths. By the time they were done, my arms were screaming from holding the same position for so long.

I stood with my back to them, trying to stretch out the tightness that had settled into my upper back. I overhead Armando speaking quietly to Gramps. ‘I should have it finished in a few weeks. I’ll give you a call when it’s ready.’ His voice quietened and I had to strain to hear him. ‘Look at that muscle tone. She’s perfect. She’d made a beautiful were. To bad she can’t be changed.’

‘Watch it wolfie, one of the big guys upstair would pay me an unfriendly visit I let anything happen to her.’

‘So no chance having her meet my grandson then? They’d look so good together.’

‘Sorry old friend, but he’ll have to find a mate the old fashioned way.’

My brow furrowed at what I’d heard. What does he mean I can’t be changed? And who the hell are the big. My thoughts were interrupted by Gramps hand on my shoulder. ‘Ready to go?’

‘Sure, just let me get my jacket.’

Armando picked up my jacket to hand it to me but stopped and began to inspect it. ‘Your jacket is beautifully stitched my dear. Wherever did you get it?’

‘I’m not sure. I don’t remember much from before.’

He realized what I was speaking of and a look of shock flushed over his face ‘Oh, my dear I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to -’

‘It’s ok, really.’ I interrupted.

‘This jacket is beautiful for fashion. But it’s totally unsuited to your lifestyle.’ When I didn’t say anything he continued. ‘The stitching will rip on your first encounter. Let me make you one to compliment your harness. From the outside you’ll never know it’s not the same jacket, but it will be tougher, with storage to hide all the other little things you’ll need.’ I couldn’t say no. This wonderful were...no, man, who knew exactly what I was being trained to do. Who knew that I would be killing his kin eventually, was putting his decades of mastery to work for my benefit. The thought started to bring tears to my eyes. All I could do was smile and thank him as we walked out.

 

\-------------------

 

‘We’ve got the day off, where would you like to go? I know I’ve been working you fairly hard and you’ve not had time to do...whatever it is young people do these days.’

I thought for a few moments. ‘As shallow as it sounds I need to go shopping.’ His eyebrows raised and he turned towards me. ’My clothes don’t fit since I started training.’

‘Then shopping it is. Right after lunch.

I laughed shaking my head. You and food.

He directed the driver to the Cola di Renzio and after having a decent lunch at Castroni’s, we set about shopping. And oh, lordy did we shop. Up one side and down the other. I ducked into every shop that looked like it carried jeans and more casual clothes. Every hour or so Gramps had the driver swing past to collect the bags. At the last shop I scored a major find. A deadstock deep green satin halterneck circle dress from the 50’s. I picked up a cashmere lace shawl and a pair of cream pumps to match it. I changed and wore the outfit from the store.

As we walked down the street Gramps linked my arm over his. ‘I know we’re related, but allow an old man to enjoy the jealousy of passers-by that can only happen with a beautiful woman on his arm.’ I smiled and leaned into him. ‘In fact,’ he continued, ‘I think we need to celebrate, and I know just the place.’ We walked until the Vatican wall came into view. There were still shops but most of them had closed for the night. ‘Here we are.’ I quickly surveyed the area, noting the restaurants name _dal Toscano (The Tuscan)_.

It was quiet inside. The cooler just inside the door hung with huge slabs of beef. My mouth watered and I already knew without seeing the menu what I was having. We were quickly shown a small table off to one side. It wasn’t a small place, but, even with the proximity to the Vatican it wasn’t a tourist attraction. I wasn’t in the mood to play tour guide. I could hear the whispers from those that were though and it quickly soured my good mood. It's hard when you understand what's being said, no matter the language, and for the first time I regretted my natural knack for languages. Gramps quickly picked up on the change, a worried look flashing across his face. ‘What is it dear?’

I tried to smile, but I’m pretty sure it came off badly. ‘Nothing. Just people being ignorant.’

‘Bah, they see and judge without knowing facts. Such a petty human trait. Thankfully their kind aren’t welcome upstairs, eh?’

I cocked an eyebrow at him. That’s twice today he’s mentioned _upstairs_. Our antipasto appetizer arrived. Just as Gramps bit into a mozzarella ball I asked, ‘What’s upstairs?’

His eyes flicked up to mine quickly. ‘Hmm?’ His mouth full of cheese.

‘What’s upstairs? You’ve used that term twice now. Once at Armandos and again just now. What do you mean by upstairs?’’

His face had paled slightly and he sat back from the table, thinking of how to answer. He leaned forward after a few minutes. ‘Do you trust me?’

I was taken aback by his question. I had a feeling I wasn’t going to like what was coming. ‘Of course.’

‘When the time is right, I will tell you everything. I promise you this. Right now, knowing too much would put you in more danger than I can protect you from.’

I absorbed what he said over several minutes. My eyes occasionally flicking to his, only to see him still watching me intently. I started to speak just as our food arrived. Once the waiter had left, I picked up my fork and knife and started cutting into the tuscan porterhouse I’d ordered, intending to drop the subject. Spearing the first piece, I looked at him, ‘This has something to do with my amnesia doesn’t it?’

‘Anna..’ He sighed.

‘Yeah, yeah I know.’ I rolled my eyes and put the first of numerous morsels into my mouth. My eyes rolled into my head. There is nothing quite like bistecca fiorentina. It’s not for everyone. A two inch thick steak, just barely seared. You cut it and the blood leaks, mixing with the olive oil and balsamic it’s been drizzled in. As the meat melted on my tongue, I sent up a silent prayer for the farmer that had pampered the ever loving shit out of this cow. Across from me Gramps face broke into a grin and he choked on his food. ‘Are you alright?’

‘No, no I’m fine, just swallowed the wrong way.’ I nodded. He took a deep drink from his wine glass and settled back to his plate. ‘I think it’s time we stepped up your training.’

‘Oh, so I get to hit things now?’ I asked sarcastically.

‘Sort off. I had a friend stop by and make some changes to the training room while we were out.’

‘Like...’ I tried to draw him out.

‘Wait till we get home. You’ll see soon enough.’ He smiled. We finished the rest of our meal with inane chit-chat about the most recent project.

‘So am I training tonight, or do I get a night off from that too?’ I asked as they cleared the table.

Oh no. I’m afraid training is one thing we can’t take a break on. Honestly if it wasn’t for the translation work, I’d have you up there all day, every day till you fell over from exhaustion.’

I sighed as I stood, wishing I had stopped earlier on the steak. There was over half coming home with us but I was stuffed and just wanted to sleep. ‘Do you mind if we walk home? It’s only a few miles and I need time to digest. I mean if you’re feeling up to it.’

‘Of course, my dear. I might be old, but I’m spry.’ His eyes twinkled.

We walked out into the chill night. Shortly we passed a british couple. Their accents brought the mysterious stranger to my mind. I began formulating a plan. After a block or so, I finally spoke up. ‘So why don’t I work from home?’ He looked at me sideways. ‘You and I both know we can translate circles around the rest of the team. You yourself told me to slow down and truthfully, I’m getting bored.’

‘That may be true but..’

‘No buts, be honest here. You and I can pump out a full days work from anyone of the others in almost no time at all.’ I continued quickly. ‘So how about this. You go in on Monday and bring home a weeks worth of work for each of us. I’ll go get a decent run in. When you get back, we blow through the work, I get the rest of the day off to go do whatever, ‘ I gave an encompassing gesture with my free hand, ‘and then spend the rest of the week training.’

‘I’m not sure...’

‘Look at least bring it up to Alex. The worst he can say is no. Hell, tell him you’ve got a vitamin D deficiency and need more sunlight.’

He frowned at my suggestion. ‘There’s no reason to lie, Anna.’

‘It’s not necessarily a lie. You’re older and you’ve been working in those archives for decades now. I’d be shocked if you _didn’t_ have a problem.’

We were close to the Castle of the Holy Angel, and had just passed a small walkway. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled back into the dark. I thought quickly, what ever had me wasn’t human, the hand over my mouth tasted dank and musty. It was stronger than I was, but not by much. In a moment, it had me in the middle of the alley, my back against the wall with my head pulled sharply to the side. He buried his face in my neck taking a deep breath. ‘You smell delicious.’ My skin crawled where his breath touched my skin. When his head came up to look at me his mouth was all teeth.

‘I’d invite you to dinner but I already ate.’ I punctuated the last word with a knee to his groin. He grunted, letting me go and staggered back. I took that moment of distraction to grab the trash can lid next to me, swinging it frisbee like into his lowered head. He crashed hard into the wall. I pulled back to hit him again but there was a bright flash and I stepped back, shielding my eyes. Whatever had appeared had its back to me. I peered around it to see a hand on the forehead of the vampire, it’s eyes and mouth burning out in a pale blue light….my stomach dropped as I realized it was angel fire. I looked up. _It_ was definitely male. I started backing away from him.

He turned to me and seeing the fear on my face he reached for me and spoke,  ‘Anna, it’s ok dear. Its over, it can’t hurt you.’ The voice stopped me. I looked harder at his face. The familiar lines were mostly smoothed over, but the eyes were unchanged.

I swallowed hard. ‘Gramps?’ His face broke into a grin, his head tipping to the side in a you-got-me gesture. I crossed my arms. ‘You got some ‘splainin’ to do.’ 


	12. Over the river and through the woods.

‘I’m going out on a massively obvious limb here in guessing you aren’t my grandfather.’

‘Correct.’ He took a breath. ‘Look we need to talk.’

‘Ya think?’ I laughed. ‘I...You...Aargh!’ I balled my fists and turned away from him. ‘Eff this. I’m going home.’

‘Excellent idea.’ I saw him reach for me out of the corner of my eye and tried to jerk away before he touched me, but I was too slow. His hand touched my arm and in an instant we were standing in the training room.

The sudden change disoriented me for a few moments but I quickly realized where I was. ‘If you think I’m training tonight, you’re insane.’

My jaw dropped at the change the room had undergone while we were out. All the equipment was gone. In the center of the room were several rows of vertical poles about 5 feet high, placed 3 feet apart and sunk into the floor. Each row was anywhere from a ½ to an inch thicker than the previous one. Static and spinning wooden dummies lined the walls. ‘Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of you training after the shock to your system. However if you feel the need to release some anger physically, I’d rather you do it here, than on the rest of the apartment.’

‘Oh goody. Angelic and sensible.’ I rolled my eyes. ‘What’s all this then?’ I walked into the middle of the forest of poles, my back to him.

He ignored my question. ‘My dear, let me apologize. I had no intention of you finding out like that.’

The enormity of what happened crashed down on my suddenly. My parents, the Vatican, my amnesia. How much of it was a lie. I wrapped my arms around myself, needing something to hold onto. I felt tears threatening the backs of my eyes. I sniffed. ‘Did you ever have any intention of telling me the truth?’

He had the gall to look hurt. ‘Of course I did. It just wasn't’ the right time for you to know. I already said that it was more dangerous for you to know...’

I felt my anger start to flare. ’Well I know now. So spill.’ He opened his mouth to object. ’Everything. Or so help me I’ll walk out that door. Now what the hell is going on?’

He flicked his wrist and we were downstairs. I found myself sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in my hand. ‘Drink up girl, this is going to take a bit.’

I took a long drink while he paced in front of me trying to figure out where to begin.

‘Look let’s make this easy since it’s already late. What percentage of what I know is lies?

He chewed his lip and looked down at the floor. ‘Most of it.’

I flew up off the sofa. ‘MOST?!’  I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. ‘Ok. Let’s start with the easy bits. ‘You aren’t my grandfather. What are you, my guardian angel?’

‘Not exactly. Think of me more like a concerned citizen.’ I blinked at that. ‘Things are coming to a head and we had to make sure you stayed out...stayed safe.’

‘No, you don’t weasel your way out of telling the truth. You said stayed out. Stayed out of what?’

‘The apocalypse.’

I sank to the sofa, my mouth opened and shut like a fish, trying to find the words to use. ‘So angel equals judeo christian apocalypse as in the four horsemen?’

‘Yes. But more importantly, it means at some point Lucifer will be released from hell and when he does, you’re going to be on his top list of recruits.’ My eyes shot up. ‘And believe it or not, there are those in heaven who would be HAPPY for you to join him and hasten the end of the world. I’m here to make sure that one, you’ll be able to stay out of it and two, that you’ll be able to fight him off when he does make an appearance. I need to keep you safe and until then turn you into the most effective hunter the supernatural world has never seen.’

My eyes narrowed. ‘And I have what choice in this? I spend the rest of my life hunting down things that go bump in the night while waiting for a fallen archangel that may or may not decide to make a house call?’

He was in my face, his arms braced on the the back of the sofa on either side of me. ‘This is not a joking matter. Lucifer will come for you. Believe me, he will. You’re too much of a temptation for him not to. Whether you live through the encounter or not is up to you!’ He pushed back and walked to the other side of the room.

‘Why does he want me. Of the billions of other humans on the planet, why me?’

His shoulders slumped and he licked his lips before speaking. ‘Because you aren’t human.’ My face fell. ‘Not totally. You’re human enough to have a soul, sort of, but the rest of you...’

‘Is what exactly?’ I mentally braced myself, expecting something dark, something evil.

‘Demi-god-ish?’

I blinked. Demi-god. I took a breath but had no words. it was too much. I braced my elbows on my knees and sank my face sank into my hands for a few minutes. ‘How exactly does one become _demi-god-ish_?’

‘When your great-grandmother is one of the most powerful of the old gods, and the rest of your lineage is human. For some reason you seem to have gained the perks your grandmother should have had.’

‘So the strength and speed…’ He nodded. ‘What else?’

‘We won’t know exactly what until we try.’

We were silent for several minutes. I poured and downed another glass of wine. ‘Who?’ He looked at me questioningly. ‘Who’s the DNA donor I get to thank for glorious opportunity to become demonic angel chow?’

He sighed. ‘Athena.’

‘Athena.’ I picked up the bottle to pour a third glass. Looked between the two, put the glass down and finished the bottle in a few quick gulps. ‘The virgin goddess Athena is my great grandmother.’ I giggled at the absurdity.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the sofa next to me. ‘I guess she wasn’t quite as chaste as everyone thought.’

We sat in the semi dark for over half an hour, just absorbing the change. I chuckled. ‘I guess I can’t really call you Gramps anymore, huh?’

‘I like Gramps.’ He smiled. ‘You need to keep the ruse up outside of the house. No one, and I mean no one can know about this.’

‘Of course. Danger and all that.’ I waved my hands in the air. He opened his mouth to admonish me before catching the grin on my face. I got up to grab another bottle of wine. ‘So what’s your name then?’

‘Donael.'

I almost dropped the bottle. ‘Donael.’ I turned around slowly to face him and swallowed hard. ‘As in trained heaven’s elite guards, Donael?’ I couldn’t keep the twinge of fear I felt with the realization I’d been living with one of heaven’s deadliest angels.

He picked up on it immediately. ‘Oh, come come, dear. Nothing to be fearful of.’ He got up from the sofa and came to me smiling, enveloping me into a hug. I’m not sure what he did, but my muscles relaxed immediately. He pulled back keeping his hands on my arms. ‘You my dear, are my prodigy. No one, no being will see you coming. You’ll surprise them all and take the world by storm leaving humanity in your wake.’

‘How long do we have?’

‘No idea really.’ He shrugged his shoulders. ‘Ten years? Fifteen maybe? We’ll have a bit of a heads up as we’ll know when the first seal is broken.’

‘Then I guess it’s time to get this party started.’ I yawned. ‘Maybe in the morning.’

 

\---------------

 

I warmed up by taking down yet another bloody pole. Three times a day I had to stand there and whack at them til they fell over, to build the shock resistance up in my bones. It had been three weeks of this already and I was barely a quarter of the way through. Even better, each row took longer than the last. With a satisfying crack, the lower cut finally gave way and toppled.

I was itching for a run, and even more so since Armando had called last night to let Donael know my gear was ready. I felt like a little kid at the top of the stairs Christmas morning. A nice jog over the river and through Adriano park then back over and I’d be there.

I hopped down the stairs to change and grab my running shoes. Donael was hard at work on the dining table. He’d had no problems convincing them to let us work from home. I don’t know how much was logic and how much was a nudge of angelic power but I had trouble caring. I’d started relishing the muscular exhaustion at the end of every day. Popping into my room I grabbed a fresh shirt, shorts, sunglasses and a zip up hoodie. Even with the chill of the September morning, I knew it the sun would be warm later in the day and I could stuff the hoodie in my backpack along with my blades.

Leaving the apartment I stopped on the steps to put my glasses on and turn on my music, considering a bypass for coffee in hopes of seeing the stranger again. I felt bad avoiding the place for the last few weeks. Donael had breakfast already waiting for me every morning when I came down from the training room along with running routes that would either take me through sparsely inhabited estates where I could really run, or past some historical area or new shop.

My excitement won out and I headed right up to the main street. I crossed the Timber, St. Angelo’s Castle looming over me. I turned off my walkman, but left the headphones on and headed through the left gate to take the long way around. I picked up my pace a bit as I ran under the arches through the minimal grass and around towards the back corner, loving the hard packed dirt under my shoes and the shade of the trees.

I’d barely made the first turn as I heard him. His voice was angry, the accent thicker but unmistakable. I slowed to a jog and searched through the trees for several seconds before seeing him. He was standing at near the steps at the back corner of the rear amphitheater yelling at another man. Realising quickly that my current course would take me within a few feet of them I angled myself to cross the walkway and into the second row of trees, hoping he wouldn’t recognize me and interrupt the obviously hostile meeting.

As I got closer I could make out bits of the argument. Something about only doing the deal because of what he was offering. The other man’s voice wasn’t loud enough to make out. After a few moments it looked like they had come to an agreement and the other man put out his hand. The stranger took it, only to pull him into a kiss. A slight disappointment hit my gut and with the distraction I missed the root rising from the ground. I didn’t fall, but the trip was enough to draw draw his attention and break the kiss. The other man cursed, wiping his mouth and walked quickly down the path I had just crossed.

A small grin teased his lips as he recognized me. He pulled one hand from his overcoat and raised it to get my attention. ‘Hello, love.’ I heard him call but my embarrassment fueled me and rather than acknowledging him, I quickly found myself gaining speed. I heard him call me again. I suddenly felt the need to show off as I remembered our last encounter.

_I’ll give you something to ogle._ A wry smile filled my face. I picked up the pace and lined up with a bench. Three, two, jump. I easily pulled a front flip over the back of the bench, not breaking my step when I landed. Faster now, not enough to draw others attention, but to keep his. I headed towards the retaining wall. There was a concrete litter bin near the railing I’d memorized as a marker and I knew it was a good twenty foot drop on the other side. I removed my backpack and as I got close enough, gave it a good toss so it would clear where I expected to land.

Just as I released it, my eyes went wide as he appeared in front of me. There was no way for me to stop in time without running into him. I’d have to go over. I took off a step early, using the litter bin to get some height and torpedoed myself over his shoulder before tucking into a front flip and lining myself up to drop into a roll upon landing. My backpack was under my hand as I came up and started to jog to the corner. I took a few steps backwards, only to see him standing there unphased with his hands in his pockets and a rather appreciative look. He nodded once and I turned back around with a small giggle from the adrenaline rush. I ran up the grassy incline, pulled myself up the wall and hopped the railing on to the street.

I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I cut across Cavour plaza and headed back across the Tiber towards Armando’s.


	13. Stupida ragazza

 

I shut the door and turned around, right into the arms of Armando. I wasn’t expecting the hug and understandably froze. He picked up on it quickly. ‘My dear, you should know by now I’m not going to bite.’

I made myself relax and give him a quick squeeze. ‘Sorry, not something I’m used to.’

He stepped back, running his hands down my arms and grasping my hands. ‘You mean he doesn’t show you any affection?’

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a half smile. ‘I don’t think hugging is a thing with angels.’

‘Ah, so you know.’

‘I do now.’

‘You know, he and I disagreed about that. I think the more you know about the better.’ He let go of my hands and headed to the back storage room. ‘Just toss your stuff on the table.’

I took off my backpack and hoodie, dropping the hoodie over the back of a chair and unzipping the bag to get my blades out.

‘So,’ I called back to him, ‘just out of curiosity, do you know of anything other than a demon or angel that can teleport?’

‘What?’ He peeked his head around the door, a worried look on his face.

‘Nothing to worry about, just curious.’ He went back to getting my gear. I ‘Everything I have access to is written by hunters. I was just wondering, from a non-hunter perspective, if you’d ever heard of anything that could teleport besides the obvious.’

I heard nothing from him for several moments, then he walked in the room carrying my things. ‘Here we go.’ He placed the jacket next to my bag on the table.

‘Where did you see a demon?’ I squealed and jumped at the sound of Gramps behind me.

‘Oh, come on. I ask you one little question and you go tattling to Gramps?’

He spun me 180 and asked again, slowly. ‘Where did you see a demon?’

‘I’m not sure he is a demon. Besides, I was just asking for info from a non-traditional source.’

He let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Where?’

‘Holy crap.’ He glared at me. ‘Sorry. It was in the park, but I’m still not sure he’s a demon. He’s never done any...demony things before.’

‘Be..before? You’ve been meeting with a demon?!’ He was getting angry. ‘How long has this been going on?’

‘No, I haven’t been meeting with a demon.’ I shot back rolling my eyes, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

‘Tell me everything.’

I looked over at Armando and back to Gramps. ‘Remember that coffee shop we went to a few weeks back?’ He nodded his head. ‘Ok, three or four months ago I bumped into him there. Literally. Even though I probably wrecked his suit, there wasn’t any clue he wasn’t human. It was a quick conversation and I ran out because I was late for work. I didn’t see him again till I was with you. Again, quick conversation. He flirted a bit and I left to get in the car with you. Today, I saw him in St. Angelos park. I kind of, umm, showed off a bit.’ I plastered a don’t-kill-me, look on my face.

Gramps raked his hand down his face. ‘Showed off how?’

‘I might have done a flip over a bench and run a little faster than normal. But...’

‘But what.’

‘He...’ I exhaled, ‘I passed him by a good three hundred feet. And he just appeared in front of me.’ I heard both of them take in a breath. ‘It’s fine. I’m fine. There was no way for me to stop. I had to go over him, or we would have collided.’

‘What did he do?’

‘Nothing. Just stood there with his hands in his pockets, like a girl flipping over his shoulder into a twenty foot drop was something he saw every day.’

Gramps glowered at me for a long moment then sat down at the table. Armando took that opportunity to show me how to put on the holster. I kept peering over at Gramps. He had both elbows on the table and was worrying at a cuticle. I rolled my shoulders to settle the leather in place and slid the blades into their new homes. Armando held the jacket behind me and I pulled it on over the holster. Despite the current situation it was hard not the admire myself in the mirror. The fit was unbelievable. Just long enough that the hilts remained hidden with my arms high over my head. The lining was covered in pockets and loops for attaching things. I looked like I meant business.

‘Oh and one other thing, you’ll need practice but I’m sure it will come in handy at some point.’ He guided my hand to the back of the jacket near the bottom seam. I missed it the first few passes, but there was something small and hard tucked into the bottom hem with a bit protruding. I pulled it out and studied the small piece of metal.

‘What is it?’

‘A lock pick.’ I glanced quizzically at him. ‘Incase you’re ever stuck in handcuffs?’

‘Handcuffs?’

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. ‘It happens. Seriously Donnie, when are you going to start teaching this girl something that isn’t in a book?’ He leaned into my ear conspiratorily, speaking just loud enough that Gramps could hear. ‘If he’s going to slow for you, you’re welcome to come over here for some...practice. I might be old but I’ve got more stamina than you’ll find on any hormone fuelled human boy out there.’ He raised his eyebrow and gave me a playful grin. I smiled and chuckled back at him.

Gramps stood up quickly. ‘That’s quite enough of that.’

‘What? I could always use the...what did you call it? Oh right, practice.’ I laughed harder. Getting my breath back, I straightened and spun. ‘So, do I look the part?’

‘Looking good won’t stop something from killing you.’

‘No, but intimidation is half the battle, half the time. So twenty-five percent of the time they should run away screaming right?’

They both groaned.

 

\---------------------------------

 

  
I woke up before dawn as usual, hopping out of bed and throwing some sweats on to head out for my run. I opened my bedroom door to the smell of espresso and bacon. ‘You’re up early. Meeting at the archives?’

‘Where are you going?’

‘...’ I caught the look on his face. ‘I was going running, buuuut I’ve got a feeling I’m staying in today.’

‘I’ve been called away to take care of something. You’re not to leave the apartment till I get back.’

‘Just how long is that going to be?’

‘Two, three days, maybe a week.’

‘A week? You can’t honestly expect me to sit and do nothing for a week. There isn’t even food in the house for a week.’

‘Nothing!?’ He was genuinely angry now. ‘You’ll be upstairs practicing like your life depends on it! Which by the way it does. Do you have any idea the danger you could be in if that demon gets even a passing interest in you?’

I scoffed at him, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. ‘The way he was checking out my backside, I’m going to say it’s more than a passing interest at this point.’

‘Stupida ragazza’ He sighed exasperated. ‘Perché? Perché un demone? Di tutti gli esseri per voi di prendere un interesse, perché questo?’ _(Why? Why a demon? Of all the beings for you to take an interest in, why that?)_

‘Per l'ultima volta, non sapevo che era un demone! Inoltre, non è come ho molte opzioni al di fuori del reparto geriatrico.’ _(For the last time, I didn't know he was a demon! Besides, it's not like I've got many options outside of the geriatric department.)_

'You're right.' He enveloped me in a warm hug. 'I can't give you the freedom to explore the city and not trust you. I know you would have steered clear from him if you had known.'

'Why don't I take the week and come with you?'

'I can't take you where I'm going.' He pointed up. I looked disappointed. 'What is it?'

I put my hands behind my back and gave him small smile. 'Just something I'd been meaning to talk to you about, but it can wait till you're back.'

'You know you can talk to me about anything.' I cast a sideways glance at him. 'Well, almost anything.'

'I was thinking about making some tech upgrades to the apartment. Nothing big, just a satellite on the roof, TV to keep up with US news, maybe a computer...'

'A computer?'

'For research obviously. I'll be hunting at some point right? It would be useful for tracking possible attacks. Plus, I could upload my translations right into the Vatican servers. I wouldn't have to physically go there if you weren't here. And he already knows I work there.'

'He...how?' His calm quickly shattered.

'I might have mentioned it when I ran out the door.'

'Well, we can look into it when I get back.'

'I could take Armando's nephew with me. I mean, he is a werewolf right? If I wore one of his jackets, it would cover most of my scent.' I suddenly realized something. 'If the demon sees me out with a werewolf and I smell like a werewolf, and I'm faster and more agile like a werewolf...'

'He might think you're one and not worth the time. My dear that's brilliant.' He kissed my forehead. 'I'll call Armando and arrange a few shopping days for you and Alan.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


I stood back and admired our handiwork. The living room had been rearranged to accommodate the large screen and bookshelf I'd bought enough VHS tapes to fill before even leaving the store. The dining table had been shifted further into the room to make room for the desk and it's PC. With Alan's help, we'd easily mounted the massive satellite to the roof.

We enjoyed the time we had, but decided quickly that romance was out of the question. So, we spent the rest of the week watching movies, visiting the coffee shop and the park multiple times a day, shopping, and dining but saw no sign of the demon.  

I was lazing the Saturday morning away in my pj’s watching The African Queen. I’d just tipped the bottle of grappa Alan had left behind the night before to my lips, when I heard the flutter of wings. I took a slow pull on the bottle, waiting for him to say something. Hearing the quiet rustle of fabric, I shot my hand behind my head just in time to intercept the apple he’d lobbed at me. Putting the bottle down on the coffee table I sat back into the sofa and bit into the fruit.

‘She’s fast, but your training is lacking old man.’ An unknown voice spoke behind me, the accent was Irish like Gramps but softer somehow. I jumped up off the sofa and spun to see Gramps standing next to what looked like a bum. It took no more than a few moments to evaluate the stranger. He was taller than Donael, but not by much. Long dark greasy hair framed a rugged face that had seen too much pain. His clothes were ragged. Old cracked boots, worn jeans with sweats visible underneath, a military jacket over a zippered hoodie over who knows how many other layers, labeled him a bum.  

Something about his eyes caught me. I sidled around the sofa, taking another bite of the apple. I approached him slowly, almost afraid to spook him. When I got close, a smile ghosted his lips as I brazenly examined his face. It was the eyes that had drawn me in. They didn’t fit but they were so beautiful. Like portals to a nebulous galaxy where blues, greens and golds were frozen in a swirling dance for dominance. But, they were too bright, too new for the story the rest of him told.

‘How close to death was he?’

‘Anna!’ Gramps chided me.

‘What? It’s an honest question.’

‘Hmm, disrespectful as well.’ He began to circle me, I knew what ever was happening was important and strove to remain nonchalant. ‘Just what have you been doing with her this whole time.’

‘Things work differently down here. Blind obedience can’t be expected in the face of free will.’

‘He’s right.’

I felt him lean over my left shoulder, the stench from his clothes making my eyes water. ‘How do you know I’m not a threat.’

I turned my head to catch his face in the edge of my vision, my gaze taking in the copper highlights in his mangy beard. ‘Because I trust him.’ I used the apple to indicate Gramps. ‘He’s concerned but relaxed. So that tells me you aren't a danger. If he's not worried, then neither am I.’ In a  show of dominance, I quickly found myself across the room, being held against the wall by my throat. His face scant inches from mine.

‘You are-’

‘Recalcitrant?’ I cocked an eyebrow and gave him a half grin. When his hold on my throat eased, I moved the apple to my mouth to take a bite in an obvious act of rebellion. I felt his thumb slowly stroking under my jaw as he clasped the back of my hand with his free one and pulled the apple to his mouth.  His scruff brushed the tips of my fingers as he took multiple bites in succession, claiming the rest of the fruit for himself. I looked at what was left and tossed it across the room to the rubbish bin. 'So are we standing here all day, or are you  going to answer my question?'

He blinked, his face turning thoughtful for a few moments before locking eyes with me again. 'No, but he was ready.'

I nodded acceptance of his answer. Heavenly host, those eyes again. I licked my lips, 'I like honesty, it's a good foothold for respect.' I swallowed, fighting to keep my heart rate under control. I wanted to stay right where I was, but I needed space. 'Of course that would be secondary to not holding someone against a wall by their throat.'

His eyes slowly wandered down my face. When he paused almost too long at my lips, I lost control and felt my heart begin to thud and I swallowed hard again. The movement against his hand drug his focus down to my chest and back up. He paused to study the hand around my throat almost appearing to fight the reconciliation that it was his own appendage slowly caressing my jaw. Retaking my eyes for a few moments, he blinked and tried to shake himself from the trance before sliding his hand down my chest away from my throat, his fingers grazing that so sensitive area at the top of my cleavage. 'Apologies. It’s been a rather long time since I’ve inhabited a vessel.'

‘Understandable.’ I slid myself away from him and grabbed a large trashbag, a notepad and a pencil from the kitchen. He was still standing where I left him. I handed him the items and turned him towards the hall. ‘Bathroom is the last door on the right. I assume you can use modern plumbing?’

‘Indoor running water is new since the last time I was here, why?’

I gestured for him to follow me. ‘Come on then...what’s your name anyway?’

‘Cizaberon.’

I spun fast enough that he almost ran into me. ‘Say that one more time?’

‘Cizaberon?’ The amusement in his face turning it into a question.

I whispered his twice, finding I liked the feeling of it on my tongue. ‘Kind of a mouthful isn’t it? How ‘bout I call you Ci?’

‘Why do I need an alternate name?’ His amusement sliding into confusion.

‘Because your name is unusual enough to catch ears. If you’re staying for any length of time, you should try to blend in.’

He thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. ‘What are these for?’ He held out the items I’d given him.

I headed back down the hallway speaking over my shoulder once I saw he’d followed me into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and put the plug in. Pointing to the handles ‘Hot and cold. Righty on, lefty off. The bag is for the clothes you’re wearing, they’re beyond saving. Before you put the clothes in it, check the label inside and write down the size listed and if it was too big or small. I’ll come back for the list in a few minutes and head down to the bazaar to pick you up a few things to wear. That is unless you can conjure things.’

‘I can heal but conjuring may draw unwanted attention. What is a label?’

‘You have been gone for a long time.’ I smiled. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get you up to speed. Turn around.’ I grasped the collar of the outermost jacket and worked it over his broad shoulders. I opened it up as I came around his side, pointing to the large label sewn to the inside. ‘This here. It should have a number or letter to state the size.’ I opened the bag and quickly stuffed the jacket deep inside.

‘I don’t need a bath.’

‘Your vessel’s had a hard life. Nothing wrong with pampering it a bit. I’ll be back in a few to get the sizes, ok?’ I backed out of the room and shut the door, heading into my room to change and grab the sweatshirt Alan had left behind for quick trips out.

Leaving my room I knocked on the bathroom door. ‘Decent?’ I called out. Hearing his confirmation I opened the door to a puff of steam and the backside of a very naked angel. I felt a blush rush up my neck as I gawked at the chiseled flesh for a moment before covering my eyes. ‘Woah!’

‘Whatever is the matter?’ I heard his bare feet shift on the tile.

Thinking he’d done the logical human thing and grabbed a towel I started to lower my hand. Of course he hadn’t and I felt the blush to my ears. ‘Just for future reference, decent means coverage from the waist down, ok?’ I heard him chuckle. I held out my other hand, ‘Do you have all the measurements written down?’

‘Oh, of course, here.’ I heard the momentary rustle of paper and felt him place it in my hand.

‘Great. Have, umm, fun I guess, and I’ll be back in a bit with some clothes.’I backed my way to the door and shutting my eyes, grabbed the handle and pulled the door shut. I turned and leaned against the wall, waiting for my heart to slow.

I stood away from the wall after a few minutes and pulled the sweatshirt over my head as I walked down the hall. ‘Where are you going by yourself?’ Gramps asked looking up from the TV.

‘Just downstairs to grab him a few things, those clothes were nasty.’

‘Not by yourself you aren’t.’

I rolled my eyes. ‘Hello?’ I grabbed the front of the sweatshirt and pulled it away from me. ‘How can you not smell the wolf stink on this shirt from half a block away? I’m just popping downstairs, shouldn’t be more than half an hour. If I’m not back, you can come looking for me.’ I trotted to the door before he could say anything else and headed downstairs to the street fair. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning on this chapter - there are some injury sequences that might trigger. 
> 
> I'm sorry this one has taken so long. Anna's not happy where she is at the moment, even if it's for her own good and is only talking to me in bits and pieces.

Picking out clothes was easy, at least he’d written in Italian, even if it was an old dialect. I made my way through the stalls, jeans, shirts, sweats and a pair of work boots filling my bags. Heading back upstairs, I removed the musk soaked sweatshirt and handed the bags to Gramps. ‘You can help him figure these out. I’ve had enough of an eyeful for today.’ I heard him chuckle behind me as I climbed the stairs to the training room.

I picked up a sword from rack and after giving it a few runs with a honing stone, set to work on the next row of poles. I lost myself in the rhythm, the hard thwacks running up my arm to my shoulder, my hand quickly going numb. A final crack and the first section flew against the wall. I stood back a step to catch my breath before moving onto the next one.

‘You’re effective but your form is sloppy.’ I cast my attention over my shoulder, turning until he came into my line of sight. If he hadn’t spoken, I wouldn’t have recognized him as the same person. His long stringy hair was trimmed and curling everywhere. The beard hugged his face, not quite long enough to grab in your fingers. And oh, dear did I want run my fingers through it. He picked the long sleeve ivory henley I’d brought back. It was just this side of small on him and it hugged every delicious curve of him.

I tore my gaze from his body and forced my mouth to work. ‘It’s been working up to this point.’ I used the tip of the sword to indicate the field of broken stubbs between us. ‘I’m always of up for pointers though.’ I grasped the point to hand it to him hilt first, but he waved me off.

‘Address the pole.’

‘Address the-’ I smirked turning back to the pole, saluting it. ‘How ya doin’ today. Ready to get turned into splinters?’

‘Are you finished?’

‘You started it.’ I quipped back. My humor quickly faded when he placed his hands on my hips.

‘Your feet are too close, spread them more like this.’ He used his boot to push one of my feet forward and out, keeping his hands in place on my hips. ‘Now we fix your grip.’ He reached around me, grasping the blade with one hand to hold the sword steady and slightly shift my fingers so the blade was more in line with my forearm rather than perpendicular to it. He stepped back. ‘Now swing.’

The angle felt odd but I pulled back, rotated my wrist and swung till the blade connected with the pole.

‘Better. Just a few more adjustments.’ He placed his hands on my shoulders, snaking both down my arms to the back of my hands. He led me through the form once, then twice, both times stopped just as I connected with the pole. His hands disappeared. ‘Proceed.’ I mimicked the movement on my own a few times to get a feel for it. Focusing on my cut point, I took a quick breath and sliced through the air. I moved to the pole only to find  the cut halfway through. ‘Again.’ I glanced at him, returned to my position and repeated the blow twice. A twelve inch chunk of wood flew across the room. I looked at the sword like it had turned into a snake in my hand. ‘Come get me when you’ve finished the row and we’ll work on something more advanced.’

I listened for his footsteps descending the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I struck the next pole forcefully but with slow measured strokes, still getting a feel for the slight change in movement. I found it amazing that what had taken me several minutes of hacking was done in just a few smooth strokes. Making short work of the second shaft, I moved to the third and fourth. No need to catch my breath, no numbness sneaking up my shoulders. At the end of the ninth, I was momentarily tempted to take on the next row, but thought better of it and headed for the lower level.

Donael stood up from examining the shelf of DVDs. ‘Done so soon?’

‘Shockingly yes.‘

‘We tweaked some things.’ Ci glanced over his shoulder with a half smile. ‘I trust you saw an improvement?’

‘Are you kidding me? That was amazing!’ I was almost laughing at that point. ‘I could have finished the rest of them before lunch.’

‘Now the hard work begins.’

‘Hard work? I thought I was already working hard?’

‘Not yet, but you will be shortly.’ He snapped his fingers and we were back upstairs in the training room. In his hand was a short sword, not unlike the one I was still carrying. He struck out with a speed I think no other supernatural creature could have.

My upper arm stung. I looked down to see a thin red line welling up through the shallow cut. ‘Oww! What the hell!?’ I dropped my sword and covered the wound with my hand. ‘Seriously, what the hell, Ci?!’

‘I was afraid of this. You’ve never been injured before.’

‘And that matters why?’

‘You dropped your weapon at a minor injury.’ Without warning he was inches from my face, my chin in his hand pulling me upright. ‘And what if I was trying to kill you?’ His eyes were hard, frightening. He forced my face away from him as he turned his back on me. ‘You’re weak and not worth my time.’

I rubbed at the spot his thumb had dug into my chin absentmindedly, smearing blood on my face. ‘You’re wrong. You assume because I’ve not been exposed to something that I’m not capable of learning.’

‘I know what I’m going up against and I know why.’ He rotated to regard me. ‘If I have any chance of standing up to him, I need this.’ I gestured to the blood dripping down my arm. ‘I know-’ My stomach lurched at what I knew was in store for me from this beautiful creature. I bent down to pick up the sword, ‘I know you can break me. You can put me back together too.’ I stood and held his gaze. ‘I can’t promise I won’t scream and cry from the pain. But I can promise you that I’ll keep getting back up.’

‘Then we begin.’ His sword blurred and a dozen more cuts joined the first. I kept trying to block him but each bite of his blade made mine falter and I was too slow to meet the next one. The slices themselves were insignificant but the number of them grew as the seconds wore on. The pain became too much and I fell to my knees.

‘Are you finished so soon young one?’ He asked. The pain buzzed so loudly in the front of my head that I barely heard him.

I looked up at him with half lidded eyes for seemed like an eternity. Taking a breath to steady myself I pushed myself upright, swaying slightly before I found my balance. ‘Again.’

‘You’re a tough one at least.’ He placed two fingers to my forehead and I felt a warmth wash the pain away. ‘There may be hope for you yet.’

The scene played out again and again for weeks. He’d nicked me a few dozens times, heal me, and then we’d go at it again. Each time I could see myself getting just that much faster. There would be a hair less distance between our blades.

The first night I’d almost fallen down the stairs in exhaustion. Hell, I’d fallen down, he’d teleported in front to catch me. After that he’d carry me to my room broken and bloody and heal me once I was in bed. His face and the feel of him carding my hair was the last thing I knew before sleep took me every night.

\---------------------------

It was my first time outside in months. I was getting cabin fever and my body was starting to reject all the grace being used to heal me several times a day. Donael had finally made him give me a day to mentally heal. I knew exactly what I needed.

So, in the pre-dawn dark I ran. The streets were still wet from a spring drizzle. Ci made me run with my weapons, but it was a small concession for the freedom. He’d run behind me for the last three miles miles, always keeping pace, always behind. I knew where I was headed, Cafferella park. This early the farms surrounding it will still be asleep and the park itself would be empty. It was long and green and eventually gave way to sparse holdings. I could leave behind the easy human pace I could keep up for hours and run until my lungs burned. I came to a stop outside of the Museum of the Wall and waited for him to catch up.

‘Ready to head back so soon?’ He huffed.

‘Go back?’ I smirked. ‘That was the warm up. Ready to see if that human vessel of yours can keep up with me?’ A curious look crossed his face. ‘Just be ready to run after we pass the tracks.’ I headed down the road and made a left just before the underpass. With no walkman, the first stirrings of the city waking around me invaded my mind. My thoughts drifted to the months of torture behind me. All the pain, the blood loss, the disappointment. I needed to focus. I pushed the thoughts away and focused on the sounds I made. In turn I hyper realized and then tuned out each of them. The sound of my shoes on the asphalt, the swish of my clothes, my breathing, until all that was left was my heartbeat. So smooth and steady, I poured all my attention into it as I ran up and over an angled retaining wall, cutting through a private yard to access the old railway bridge to freedom.

With an extra push I had the speed I needed. The ground was used for growing things other than grass here and felt different. There was life in the soil and I could feel it calming my soul as I ran. The hood of my sweatshirt fell to my shoulders from the wind. Through briars and trees, over hedges and stone walls till I found that long open strip I craved and I flew. I didn’t care if he’d kept up with me, only that for a few precious seconds I was free.

Finding the well worn path, I followed it past the Valca tower and around the cistern before my lungs started that delicious burn begging for air. I crossed the small road and hopped the wire fence into the circus ruins. One final burst before I finally slowed at the base of one it’s towers, leaning my hands on my knees in the doorway to catch my breath.

Ci appeared next to me. ‘Just what do you think you were doing?’

I looked sideways up at him, not bothering to stand up. ‘Running? I told you I was fast.’

‘Someone could have seen you. We’re going back now. This isn’t happening again.’ He reached out for my arm.

I shoved him away before he could grab me. ‘No way. I’ll get back under my own power, thank you.’

‘Don’t be absurd. I can’t leave you out here on your own. Now lets go.’ He reached for me again.

I walked backwards from him, my hand finding it’s own way to the clip securing my sword. Before I realized what I was doing, I’d pulled it free. ‘I said, I’ll get myself home. I don’t need a babysitter.’

His lips spread to a thin line of annoyance and his jaw clenched. ‘There’s that pesky human lack of obedience again.’ The way he spat the word ‘human’, it was an obvious insult.

‘And here I thought you were one of our biggest fans.’

‘Less fan, more means to an end. Humans are arrogant, brash, and undisciplined.’

I laughed. ‘First you insult my species, then you quote Orwell at me. What are you going to do, beat me into subservience?’

‘A beating is too lenient for your mongrel mouth. We’ll see how quick you are to disobey when you have to limp home bloody.‘ He held out his hand and a sword materialized in it.

‘I think you’ll find this cur isn’t so easily brought to heel.’ I raised my sword to meet his. Maybe it was the run, maybe being outside of the training room, but today felt different. My eyes seemed to lose their focus

He attacked quickly. Though I raised my sword to meet his, thin lines of red appeared on my left bicep, shoulder and right thigh. We’d sparred long enough that I knew his attention would change to my shoulder or arm. I cocked my elbow out to the side and rotated my wrist to block the rise of his strike and connected.

Everything seemed to slow. I thrust forward and grazed him just under the ribs. His face showed the same shock I’d felt at the parry. He countered out of instinct and I felt the cool steel kiss my throat. I inhaled sharply at the touch but none of the air entered my lungs. His eyes filled with horror as the red flowed down my front. I fell to my knees, part of my brain knowing I should be terrified at my current circumstance, but I couldn’t drag my attention away from the spreading stain in his side until I opened my mouth wanting to point out his injury and felt a warm slick liquid dribble down my chin. I dropped my gaze to my chest only to see so much blood. What the- I suddenly felt very drunk and began to topple over.

Ci fell to his knees next to me, catching me tight in his arms, his elbow crooked behind my head. He leaned in and I felt his warm lips on my forehead. My airway cleared and I sucked in a clean breath. ‘Well that escalated quickly.’ I gasped into his neck.

‘More often than not.’ I shifted and heard his breath hitch.

‘Oh crap, I cut you.’ He put his hand to his side. I saw his neck tighten twice. ‘What’s wrong? Can’t you heal it?’

‘I can but not fully. We need to go back now.’ He moved his hand under my knees to pick me up.

‘Stop. I can stand on my own. I pushed away from him and stood up. My head swam and I almost fell again.

He shifted towards me, ‘You’ve lost too much blood. Let help you.’

I grasped at his forearm. ‘Just a bit dizzy. You don’t need to carry me injured. Do me one favor though?’

‘What is it?’ A flash of concern crossed his face.

‘Remind me to never get turned into something that drinks blood to survive. That shit’s nasty.’  


	15. Comfort from on high

I can honestly say I felt sorry for Donael. We appeared back in the apartment covered in blood, barely holding eachother vertical. ‘Gramps!’ I pulled one of the dining chairs out and pushed Ci down into it, leaning back on the table for balance.

Donael was in the kitchen making coffee. Turning when he heard the panic in my voice, he saw the still sticky rivulets of blood covering my front and rushed to me. I waved him off. ‘I’m fine. Kind of. I'm not bleeding anymore at least.’ I grabbed his arm, smearing blood on the sleeve and turned him to Ci. ’He can't heal himself.’

‘What happened?’

I spoke up before Ci could. ‘We got in an argument.’

‘You call this an argument?’

‘Only if you call the death of a thousand cuts a spa treatment.’ He glared at me and I thought about what I said. ‘That made no sense. I'm blaming the blood loss.’ He made quick work of the ruined t-shirt Ci had been wearing and started inspecting the injury.

‘It was the sword. Bloody thing stings like an angel blade. I can heal it, but it will take time.’ Donael pressed his hand over the wound to heal him.

‘It’s like pushing through tar.’ He stared at the blood left on his hand, caressing it over and over between his thumb and first two fingers. ‘Interesting.’  His gaze rose to mine and then down to my hand. In the confusion I hadn't put it away and it was hanging loosely in my hand. He scrutinized the blade, his eyebrows knitting. ‘Give me the sword.’ I dropped the tip and handed it to him hilt up. ‘When did you clean it?’

‘Clean it?’ I ran my eyes to the tip. It appeared unused. ‘I didn’t. Bit busy bleeding out back there.’

‘Curious.’ He smeared some of the blood from his fingers down it’s length. After a few moments, the dark red smears seemed to be absorbed by the metal.

I felt a knot of unease build in my stomach. ‘Oook. That’s more than a little disturbing?’

‘Give me your hand.’ Donael reached up to take my hand and I jerked back quickly.

‘Umm, no way am I intentionally cutting myself with a blood eating sword. Besides, he’s still bleeding. If he can’t be healed, shouldn't we stitch him up or something?’

Ci finally spoke. ‘I'm sitting right here you know.’

I looked into his blue grey eyes. ‘You're the patient.’ I quipped, cocking my head to the side. ‘I’m required by some random medical law to ignore your presence while we talk about you.‘ I gave him a playful smile.

‘Sweetheart, I've had worse.’

‘I don't doubt it. But I'm guessing this the first time you weren't able to heal yourself.’ He gave me a thoughtful look and took a breath to reply.

‘She’s right.’ Donael stopped him with a hand on his knee. ‘Your blood smells of angel and will draw anything that can smell it. And right now, none of it can be good if they find her here.’

‘Fine, fine. It couldn't hurt.’

I straightened to get the medkit from the bathroom and became dizzy again. ‘Don’t think I’m quite up to sub par yet.’ Donael stood, placing the sword on the table. He wrapped his arm around my back and we were in the bathroom. The sudden change brought on a new wave of disorientation and my knees went weak. Easing me down on the edge of the tub, he peeled away the sticky clothing til I was in nothing but my bra and panties. He snapped his fingers and the tub was filled with water. He took a washcloth from the counter and wiped the blood away from my throat, revealing a thin white scar almost six inches long that ran from collarbone to collarbone.

‘You're lucky. An inch deeper and he might have hit your spine.’

‘Gee, thanks for the details. Now I'm really queasy.’

‘No other injuries?’

‘He nicked me three times before I parried him. He was going to make me run home bloody for disobeying.’ I stared at the tile pattern on the floor. ‘I don't know what happened. It was just so fast.’

‘You parried him.’ I nodded. ‘You. Parried. An. Angel.’ He said it slow, more for it to sink into my own head what had happened. It was a shock when it did.

My eyes shot up to meet the look of pride on his face, my face slowly cracked into a grin. ‘I parried an angel.’

‘Get cleaned up. I’ll bring in a change of clothes when I have him stitched up.’

I dipped my fingers into the water, not expecting the lukewarm temp. ‘How is it already cold?’ I frowned.

‘Hot water expands the capillaries and will make you worse. I’ll make you some Miso to eat after you're done. The protein will do you good.’

Once he left I removed my underwear and lowered myself into the tub. I sat still, watching the trails of dissolving blood float away from me like sinking red threads. Picking up a washcloth from the rack above me, I rubbed at some of the more stubborn patches on my hands. Within a few minutes the water had turned a dark pink.

I wanted to wash my hair, but couldn't bring myself to dunk my head under the blood stained water. The lukewarm temp had turned tepid anyway, so I pulled the plug and turned on the shower, keeping the water cooler than I liked. I made sure to slowly work my way vertical, wary of the previous bouts of disorientation. As long as I kept my eyes open, the dizziness remained at bay. It was going fine until I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. I inadvertently closed my eyes against the soapy water and felt an almost instantaneous lurch of my stomach. Reaching out I palmed the wall under the showerhead to keep my balance. I stood there gulping for air while rivulets of water streamed down my face.

As luck would have it, Donael walked in with soup and clothes while I was still trying to catch my breath. ‘I don’t recall saying you were allowed to take a shower.’

I shrieked and moving my hands to cover myself I lost my footing in the slick shower. I braced for the painful connection with the porcelain, but landed on my soft coverlet instead. I pulled one half over myself as he walked through the open door. ‘What were you thinking?’

‘I was thinking I wanted out of the bloody water. And I was fine till you startled me.’ I sat up, making sure the I was covered.

‘You're going to be the death of me.’ He passed off the clothes he'd brought to the bathroom.

‘I highly doubt that.’ I smirked at him. Taking the clothes, I shooed him from the room so I could get dressed. _Hmph, no underwear. Leave it to a guy to forget that_. I stood off the bed slowly, mindful of the slight vertigo. It seemed to pass faster each time. I made my way to the wardrobe and pulled out panties and a bra. I started to bend over to pull the panties on and caught myself. I sat on the edge of the bed to put on both the panties and grey sweat pants Donael had brought me. There was a knock on the door as I slide the hooded sweatshirt over my head.

‘Yes?’

I heard Ci’s soft Irish accent from the other side. ‘Are you decent?’

‘Just finishing. Something wrong?’

‘No. Just making sure you were getting on ok. There’s-oh.’ I opened the door to him standing there leaning on the jamb. He looked lost for a moment before he collected himself, clearing his throat. ‘There’s soup on the table for you. Do you need help?’

His concern made me smile. ‘I think I'll be ok,’ I lifted my chin, ‘see? All healed up thanks to you.’ His brow furrowed and I felt his finger graze along my throat. The sensation causing me to swallow unexpectedly.

‘You have a scar.’

‘What?’ I pushed past him into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough there was a perfectly straight, faint white line almost six inches long, running just above my collarbone. I ran my fingers across it, feeling a slight ridge. I had to take a step back as Ci inserted himself between myself and the counter.

He spoke so quietly, I barely heard it. ‘There shouldn't have been a scar.’ He lifted my chin. ‘I've healed hundreds of cuts on you with no trace.’ He raised his eyes to mine. ‘Why is this one different?’

I placed my hand over the one still grasping my chin and drew it away from me. For a moment I studied the dried blood on his cuticles, wondering which one of us it had come from. ‘If the sword is keeping your wound from healing, why can't it affect your grace as well?’ _His wound._ ‘Did Donael get you stitched up?’ I let go of him and lifted his shirt to view the exposed stitches. A small drop of blood eased from the wound and slid down his side, only changing it’s path when it encountered his hipbone. I exhaled sharply. ‘Thank God  you're an angel. If you were human, the infection from leaving this open could kill you. Even so, you’re gonna leave blood all over the house. Off with the shirt.’

I reached past him to turn on the faucet, and retrieve bandages and a washrag from the cabinet before hopping up on the counter. Being careful to avoid the wound, I wiped the dried blood from around the stitches and followed the trail of the escapee droplet down to the waistband of his pants. Before it bled again I opened the bandage and placed it over the stitches, using his hand to hold it while I taped it in place. ‘There, that should keep you from leaking all over the house for a few hours.’ I smiled at him as I dropped the cloth in the sink.

He was still staring at me. ‘I almost killed you. Why take put the effort into caring for me, when I can do it with a thought.’

’Really?’ I let out a solitary laugh and shook my head in disbelief. _Angels._ His head cocked to the side and that damn lop sided grin touched his mouth again. ‘ You've healed me three, sometimes four times a day for months and you're weirded out when I try to return the favor.’

‘But you can't heal me.’

‘Healing you isn't the point.’ I ran my hand through my drying hair. ‘And for record, at the moment neither can Donael.’ My shoulders dropped. ‘It bothers me to see you in pain. Knowing I'm the cause of it.’

‘The pain is minimal.’ He looked lost.

‘Again, that’s not the point. I mean, it is **a** point but not the one I’m trying to make.’ I struggled to find an explanation. ’It’s like a parent caring for a child that’s scraped his knee. It’s not about fixing the injury, because there’s really nothing you can do but let it heal in it’s own time.’ I took a breath. ‘It’s about the comfort the child feels from being taken care of, and the feelings a parent experiences in taking care of them. That interaction doesn’t change as you get older for humans. There is still a need to care for and to be cared for. ’

I saw understanding dawn in his eyes. I didn't expect his reaction. He moved forward between my knees till his hips were touching the counter and pulled me into a hug. I felt his lips move against my hair, ‘You ease your mind now. You had no idea this could happen.’ I wrapped my arms around his bare back lightly and nestled my forehead next to his adams apple. He smelled of petrichor and ozone, overlaying cinnamon and vanilla? Snickerdoodles? Whatever, the combination was delicious and stilled a part of me I didn't know was restless.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but all too soon Donael called from the other room, intruding into our little world. ‘I think I found something!’

I felt Ci wince as he took a deep breath before leaning back from me. ‘I’d forgotten this, Anna. It’s been a long time since I experienced human intimacy. The physical pain isn’t less, but it seems more tolerable now.’

I knew he wasn't talking about..that...kind of intimacy, I felt a blush start to rise from my chest when he used it anyway. I gently pushed him back so I could get off the counter,but he moved back into catch me by my hips though and rather than easing myself down, I ended up sliding tightly between his front and the hard marble edge. It was rather difficult to ignore the hard length pressed between us. I looked up at him, expecting an embarrassed face and instead his eyes were focused somewhere over my head, a mix of shock and lust spreading on his face. I couldn't move without pressing into him further, so I tried to remain still hoping he would step back. He shifted and ever so lightly ground his length into me. His eyes glazed and dropped to half mast.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered. ‘I’m trying, I really am. It’s just so intense.’ His eyes drifted shut and his head dropped to my shoulder as he slowly ground himself into me again. ‘You spend too long outside of a vessel and you forget...certain things.’ His voice dropped low. ‘I don't know if I can stop.’ His motions were changing from grinding to thrusts. His scent was getting thicker and I felt myself getting drunk on him. I had to stop it. I didn't want to, gods, I was starting to ache. But an angel? Could I do that?

His hand ghosted down my thigh to the back of my knee and pulled my leg up near his hip. Shifting himself to rub against my core. ‘Ci...’ I tried to get his attention as he moved against me again. ‘Cizaberon.’ It was no use, he was too far gone to the sensations. If this kept up, I was going to come soon.

In a finally attempt to get his attention I shifted my hand over the bandage, hoping the pain would clear his mind. My timing was bad though and when I pressed against the wound, he'd begun another thrust. He hissed in pain and jerked hard against me. His eyes found mine and he went from lost to hyper focused. I dropped my face to his chest to avoid his scrutiny. One hand reached around the back of my head and gently pulled my hair to make me look at him. His speed picked up as he watched my face.

I gave in under his gaze, it was too much. Too good. Too wrong. I reached over to the door handle and twisted the lock. Dropping the leg I still had wrapped around the uninjured half of him, I pushed back on his chest. I hopped back up just on the edge of the counter and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. Hooking my ankles around the back of his thighs, I pulled him back into me. His hands found my backside and pulled me into him. His thrusts were fast and despite the clothing, there was enough friction that I started to feel myself coil.

The room was quiet except for our harsh breathing. One of his hands traced up my side to the bottom of my bra and snaked his thumb in under the fabric, pressing hard on my nipple. My breath hitched as I came and his rhythm faltered. A few quick thrusts and he groaned my name as he came against me.

We sat for several minutes catching our breath. ‘I'm probably going to hell for that.’ I felt him smile against my temple.

‘I don't think they're going to hold what happens between us against you.’

I was going to ask him what he'd meant by that when Donael called through the door. ‘If you two are quite finished, can we get back to the prospect of getting you healed?’ I felt my face flush.

‘Oh crap.’ I hid my face on his chest and heard him chuckle in my ear. ‘It’s not funny.’ I glowered up at him. ‘This is like getting caught by your dad, only it’s a thousand times worse.’

His face broke into a toothy smile. ‘Why?’

‘Why? Hello! Angel?! Sinning? Carnal?’ His smile just got bigger.

‘Carnal? I think we need to lose more clothes to get to carnal.’

I let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Isn't there some big rule about not lying with humans? You know, after all the nephilim drama?'

'Well, it's a bit soon to talk about having children, don't you think?'

I opened my mouth to retort, but caught the gleam in his eye and I realized he was joking. I just rolled my eyes.

He picked my up by my backside and took a step back before lowering me to the ground. Bringing his hands around to my hips he pressed me against the counter, forcing me to look up at him. He shifted his hips back and forth against me and frowned. 'I think I need to change my pants.'

I couldn't help it, I burst into a fit of giggles. I tried stopping but it was no use, it had to run it's course. I covered my mouth and pushed against him with the other hand. 'Go. I'll be out in a minute.' He unlocked and opened the door. He was halfway out when he leaned back towards me and lightly kissed the corner of my mouth. The shock brought my fit to a halt and I brought my thumb up to where his lips had touched me.

A few moments later, I snatched my sweatshirt up from where it had landed on the floor and dashed around the corner into my room. Shutting the door I sank back against it, still in shock from what had happened. Still still in the post sex high and slightly giddy I found it hard to keep the grin off my face. I opened the dresser and pulled out fresh sweats and underwear, foregoing the sweatshirt for a loose tee and pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

I looked longingly towards the bed. After this mornings events, I wanted nothing more than a nap. But, there was work to be done. I headed down the hall to the dining area where they were both leaning over my sword and a stack of paper. Donael noticed me first and moved to make space between them.

‘What do you see?’ He indicated a rubbing he’d made of the etchings along the blade. I shifted the paper, slowly rotating it. Something was off but...there. An enochian letter. And next to it at a forty-five degree angle was Sumerian. I relaxed my eyes, seeing the patterns begin to pop in front of me. Letters and sigils and glyphs. Hundreds of them all interwoven together.

‘You sly dog.’ I picked up the blade and rotated it in the light. ‘It would take me a year or more to decipher it all, and then to find the beginning of the puzzle to even have a chance of solving it...’

‘You don't need to...I already know what it is.’ I looked up at Ci, disturbed by the worried expression on his face.

‘And?’ I prompted.

‘The maker and I were...close friends before the war. He mentioned more than a few times that he was working on a spell to strip angels of their grace for a time. He thought they would realize how weak and feeble they were and hate them the way the others did. Apparently he succeeded.’

‘And what does that mean for you?’ I felt my face pale at the idea of him losing his grace.

‘The wound is shallow. I'm guessing this isn't the full effect. I'll heal, just at a more human pace. Maybe a bit faster. We'll have to ease up on your training for a bit though.’

‘So no one thought to stop him from working on this? I’d think it was kind of a big deal, blocking angles from their grace.‘

‘God leaving was still too fresh in our minds. There were a lot of us that blamed humans for our father’s departure.’

‘Including you.‘

‘Yes.’

I felt my energy flagging quickly. I walked over to the sofa and flopped down. ‘What changed your mind?’ His silence made me look over at him. ‘Or did you?’

He sighed and sat down next to me before answering. ‘Eventually. When the war started Lucifer assumed I would join him. I almost did, until I heard him say we'd take retribution on our father’s mistake afterwards. I couldn't do that. I thought of the shame I would feel failing the responsibility he'd left us. I made my choice and fought against them.’ He moved his arm behind my head and I let him pull me into his uninjured side. His skin was cool. Not cold, but the temperature difference was noticeable.

‘What about now?’ I asked, afraid of the answer.

‘Now things are more precarious. We've been sitting for millennia waiting for him to return. More and more are tired and want it over with. Want it finally finished. Michael and Raphael included.’

‘Wait I thought...’ Sighing, I fixed a dirty glare at Donael over the back of the sofa. ‘How much of what you told me was the truth?’

‘Most of it.’

‘Most. Mhm. The apocalypse?’

‘True.’

‘Listed as a must see on Lucifer’s first vacation from the cage?’

‘True.’

‘Staying out of it.’ He hemmed and hawed a bit. ‘One or both of you spill now.’

Donael sat on the arm of the sofa and spoke first. ‘Those in heaven thought it would be easier to kill you. At your full potential, you’re a danger to any of them. We, that is those of us that think you're more use alive than dead…’

‘Played Raphael against Michael.’ Ci finished.

‘Don’t -’

‘No. No more secrets. She deserves to know the position she’s in.’ He touched my chin, bringing my attention back to him. ‘Raphael thinks you're being trained to accept whatever Lucifer’s offer is. Michael thinks you'll be on his side against Lucifer.’

‘And you two are part of the rebel forces?’ I smirked.

He leaned over and met my forehead with his. ‘We're the small faction that things humanity needs someone fighting for it.’

‘Well we aren't going to be doing much of anything while you're hurt.‘

‘We won’t?’ His face split into this wicked grin and he leaned closer to my ear. ‘We can discuss that later.’  He sat back up. ‘For now though, eat up.’ He held out his hand and a steaming bowl of miso appeared.

\----------------------------

The rest of the day was spent snuggled on the sofa, watching movies. Slowly I started to feel less drained. I was still tired, but the hints of faintness had disappeared. Ci didn't leave my side and other than a midday change to his bandage, wouldn't let me do anything. Hell, if I took more than thirty seconds in the bathroom, he was knocking on the door asking if I was ok. By the time it was dark, I was exhausted and had fallen asleep against him for a good portion of the last movie. Donael had disappeared.

‘I give in. I’m going to bed.’ I gave the hand draped over my shoulder a squeeze and got up.

I picked the sword up on the way past the dining table and wandered back to my room, feeling his eyes on me as I left. I quickly shucked my sweatpants and tee in favor of a spaghetti tank and shorts. For a long time I sat on the edge of the bed tilting the blade back and forth to catch the light, willing it to tell me the rest of it’s secrets. It stayed quiet. Standing, I opened the wardrobe and slid it into the harness.

I’d just snuggled under the down cover when there was a soft knock on the door. Before I could respond, the door opened and I heard Ci whispering my name. ‘Anna? Are you still awake?’

I rolled on my back and sat up, the covers falling to my waist. ‘No. What’s wrong? Do you want me to change your bandages again?’

He didn't answer. There was enough light coming through the gauze curtains for me to see him step quietly into the room and close the door. He came to stand at the end of the bed. The silence was eerie and I felt my pulse speed up a bit as he stood there watching me.

‘What is it?’

He stood there in the dim light, watching me. I had a good idea of what he wanted, even though he hadn't figured out how to ask. I slid over to the middle of the full sized bed and pulled the covers back. ‘Come on then. But, no hanky panky. I'm too tired for that crap.’ He smiled and quickly climbed in bed with me. I laid back and he nestled his head into my shoulder. His hand found a spot where my tank had ridden up and claimed the skin there, teasing the edge till the rest of his hand had found it’s way under the fabric, his fingers tracing lazy circles.

I settled against him and curled the arm under his head up so my fingers could graze through his tousled hair and drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quite bit of smut before the horror show starts.

‘Anna...’ The voice broke into my dream. It was a nice dream too. I was snuggled in bed with that man from the coffee shop doing all kinds of naughty things. It was so real. I could almost feel him against me. I frowned, not wanting to wake up. ‘Are you awake?’

I grumbled. ‘No, go away. I’m sleeping. No training today.’ I felt the chuckle against my side. How weird. The man in my dream was chuckling too.

‘No, Anna. No training today.’ They spoke in unison, as my dream lover shifted down to my navel.

‘Mmm, good.’ I sighed as he peppered kisses up my stomach, sliding my shirt up with his nose. This has to be one of those lucid dreams. I thought for half a moment before gasping as his mouth enveloped my nipple. He gave a long lick before turning his hazel eyes up at me.

‘Do you like that?’ Something was off, his mouth moved, but the wrong voice came out. I remembered him having a slight scottish brogue, but the accent I heard was irish. Oh. My eyes shot open. Looking up at me with a curious stare was Ci. His chin resting on my sternum. A worried look on his face.

‘Sorry, I wasn't quite awake. What did you ask?’

‘I asked if you liked what I was doing.’

I gave him a mischievous grin through lidded eyes. ‘Why don't you do it again and I’ll give you my full attention?’ He gave me a soft smile and went back to kissing my chest. He ran his tongue up the underside of my mound and across my nipple before beginning to suck it into his mouth. I took a ragged breath bucked into him as a bolt of heat raced to my core. ‘Oh, I like that. I like that a lot.’ He moved back up, pushing my tank up with him. I shifted so he could lift it off me, leaving one arm over my head and the other I wrapped around his bicep. He just hovered there, his eyes darting between my eyes and mouth. I closed the distance myself, giving him a long soft kiss before backing off enough to lose contact. Making him control the follow through.

The playful look was gone, replaced with want. He dipped his head and reconnected with my lips. Delivering small quick pecks, one right after the other as he settled down against me. The kisses became longer, more forceful but still closed mouthed. I took a chance and nipped at his bottom lip. His eyes grew wide as I ran my tongue along his lower lip to sooth the bite. After a moment he tentatively touched his tongue to my lips and I opened my mouth to him. He tasted the way he smelled, spice and earth.

I brought the hand resting on the pillow to the back of his neck. Grazing my fingernails through the shorter hairs there earning a moan from him. His hand moved to cup the side of my face, using his thumb to pull my chin to the side, giving him access to my neck. He worked his way down my jaw to the sensitive spot where my shoulder met my neck. I bucked up into him in response. He came back and took my mouth again, his hand on my breast as he ground himself into the front of my hip over and over.

I needed more. I wanted him. Putting my hand over the one kneading my breast he stilled, mouth breaking contact with mine. He looked down at me, concern on his face. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘No.’ I smiled up at him. ‘Just thought you might want to see what you're doing to me.’ I guided his hand down my abdomen to the waistband of my shorts. ‘Stay.’ I maneuvered my other hand down and arching my back into him, slid my shorts down to my knees. I smiled when I noticed he'd left his hand where I told him too. Locking eyes with him before resuming I was rewarded with a look of anticipation. I moved him him further south, rotating his hand till his fingers just touched the top of my mound. ‘You mentioned being in a vessel before.’ He nodded, and I saw the hard swallow move his throat. ‘Let’s see how much you remember.’ I left him to explore and trailed my short nails up the back of his arm before I kissed him hard.

I felt his fingers twitch against the sensitive skin then creep forward. I heard his breath hitch when he met the wetness that he'd caused. One finger brushed over my hard nub and I gasped. I felt him smile against my mouth as his finger traced circles. Dug my fingers into his shoulder and pressed up into his hand. The feel of his palm and length both pressing against me was intoxicating. ‘More...’ I breathed against his lips.

His head dipped down to my ear, nipping the back of my jaw. ‘More?’

‘I want to feel you inside me.’ I felt his teeth graze the side of my neck as he slid his finger down and into me. I gasped at the wonderful intrusion and started riding his hand as he painstakingly pumped in and out. ‘Holy hells that feels good.’ He added a second and started to grind into me in time with his finger. I reached between us and palmed him through his jeans. He’d not made any attempt to undo the button and zipper restraining him. Bring my other hand to his waist I undid both and pushed the jeans down past his hips. He groaned then hissed as he sprang free and the sensitive tip skimmed across my hip. I ran my thumb over his head and realized his vessel wasn't circumcised. His fingers inside of me twitched and his breath grew ragged as I rotated my hand up and down his shaft. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted him in me but didn't want to risk his stitches.

I let him go and moved the pillows off the head of the bed, backing out from under him. ‘Sit up against the headboard.’ He complied. He slouched back, his legs stretched out in front of him. I moved to my hands and knees between his legs. Dipping my head, I gave him one languishing lick up the underside of his cock. Taking just the excess skin at the tip into my mouth and rolling it between my tongue and teeth. I glanced up at him, his head had fallen back and he was gasping through his slack jaw. Another day I would lay between his legs and worship him, but today I needed him.

I moved up his chest as I positioned myself over him. His hands slid to my hips and I teased him at my entrance. For a moment I thought of the absurdity of what I was doing. Had I even had sex before? I couldn't remember. I must of at some point since I felt no uncertainty in my actions and knew what I liked and wanted. ‘Anna...’ He groaned as I let myself sink onto him. My eyes shut in ecstasy at the sensation of being filled and I saw him again. The dark haired man. No. Not a man, a demon. The look of lust on his face was too familiar. He looked too real. His shirt hung off his shoulder and sweat had begun to bead on his forehead. He licked his lips and I wanted so bad to trace them with my tongue. No. My eyes flew open to see Ci watching me. I forced myself to smile at him. ‘Overloaded for a moment there.’ And I started to rotate against him.

His hands on my hips set my pace. Every stroke running him over that spot inside again and again. I felt a pressure start to build. ‘Ci.’ I groaned. His forehead dropped to my chest and his hands held me still a few inches over him. He started to shift up into me and I rocked my hips so he hit deeper.

‘I...I...hold on.’ He gathered himself to his knees, laying me back on the bed so he was on top. My head inched closer to the foot of the bed with every thrust. He slid his hands under my back and cradled me to him. One around my waist, one gripping my collarbone. ‘So...close...Just a little more.’ He kissed me hard and his rhythm faltered. The few quick thrusts from the momentary tempo change was enough to push me over and I came, groaning his full name into his mouth. The sensation of me tightening around him was enough. He growled my name back as his own coil sprung and I felt him twitch.

For a long time we just laid there, staring at eachother. Noses touching, sharing our breaths. ‘Morning.’ I yawned.   
His face broke into a huge grin. ‘That’s how you say good morning? I could get used to that.’ I rolled my eyes and ran my hand up his side. When I crossed his bandage, my fingers came away wet. Breaking eye contact with him, I looked down to see a red stain coming through the gauze. I pushed him onto his back, groaning at the feeling of him slipping out of me and straddled him low on his hips. His hands went straight to my hips and started to travel up.

I batted his arm out of the way and peeled up the edge of the bandage. ‘You popped a few stitches.’ I sighed. ‘This is why I was on top.’ I climbed off him and grabbed a spare set of pjs from the drawer and pulled the bottoms on. Hearing the bed move behind me, I turned to tell him to stay there, but he had already pulled on his jeans.

Moving over to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing my still bare top into his chest. He leaned over, hesitating just a moment before kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arm around the uninjured side and molded into him. He pulled back, a tender smile on his face. ‘Thank you for this morning.’

‘Let’s get those stitches fixed.’

Once he was fixed up, I took some time to catch up on some translations. For the most part though, the remainder of the day passed like the day before. Curled on the sofa together watching movies, news, whatever was on. I was content for the first time in so very long. It was no surprise that he followed me to my room later that evening when I started to get sleepy. A luxuriously slow repeat of the mornings activities drained the last of my energy and we drifted off, a tangle of limbs and high on endorphins.

\----------------

The days blended together and the spring rains gave way to summer heat that followed us into the bedroom. His wound healed and grace returned to full power, our love making grew rough and rambunctious. A good portion of our nights ended against the wall or dresser, never quite making it into bed before we spent ourselves.

The training became darker. Creatures appeared for me to fight. Vampires were plentiful. Ghouls, changelings, djinns, even some demons. All let loose to finish me if they could. None lasted more than a few minutes.

I told myself the intimacy made him push me harder than before, knowing what was coming and that I only had one chance to survive. His methods grew archaic and borderline torturous. But, it always ended with the soft caresses and kisses. He would work me till I came again and again and the fear and pain was pushed away.

And the dark haired man. The demon I should fear. Despite the guilt I felt, I grew accustomed to finding him behind my eyes. On some of the rougher nights, I even welcomed him. I could almost feel him soothing the bruises left behind by my angel, long after we were finished and he was asleep beside me.


	17. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this listening to the 'My Immortal' cover by Lindsey Sterling. 
> 
> There may be triggers below. I don't want to spoil things, but have lots of tissues. Maybe. All I can say is I'm sorry. It needed to happen and it killed me to do it.

I woke to the sound of Ci and Donael arguing. Throwing a robe on, I rushed down the hall seeing furniture overturned and books scattered across the floor. When I entered the main living area, I saw Donael pressed between the windows by Ci, his angel blade inches from his throat.

'Ci! Stop!' I rushed over to them, grabbing his arm in a futile attempt at restraining him. 'What the hell is going on!'

'Stay out of this Anna,' he growled trying to shake me from his arm.

'Are you kidding? Nothing is worth taking the life of your brother!' Donael's eyes shifted frantically between the two of us, hoping I could talk some sense into him.

'You don't understand. He's going to get you killed.' The last was directed at me with a furor I'd never seen from him. The sight of me in fear seemed to make him pause though. I heard his blade clatter to the floor as he let go of Donael, who promptly dropped several inches to the floor.

He cupped my jaw with both hands and studied my face, a look of sadness replacing the anger. 'He's going to get you killed. I...' He closed his eyes and took a breath. 'I can't allow that to happen.'

He was visibly shaken and all I wanted to do was hold him. I covered his hands with my own. 'No one's getting me killed.' He just looked at me. 'Other than you know who.' I added quickly. I pulled his hands from my face and moved into him, wrapping myself around his waist. His arms enveloped me, then squeezed tighter and tighter till I thought he would break something. I opened my mouth to protest when I heard a ripping noise and a gasp from Donael's direction. I couldn't move to look but the room grew dark and I felt something soft shift against my arms.

'Cizaberon, you need to calm yourself. You'll draw attention from upstairs.' Donael continued speaking, but he'd moved from the floor. 'You can’t keep her under your thumb forever.'

I pushed against his chest, hoping he would loosen his hold on his own. I moved my arms and felt that same soft sensation again. This time it was accompanied by a hiss from Ci. 'What's happening Gramps?'

'No. Give me a moment to get myself under control.' Ci answered quickly.

'You might as well let her see. With all you two get up too, you can't stand there and tell me she's never asked.'

'Umm, I'm still here, in case either of you are interested.' I mentioned, concern turning to annoyance.

'You two have fun. I'll be at the archives all day. No interruptions, I promise.' He didn't even bother to use the door. I heard the rustle of feathers and knew we were alone.

'So what's this mysterious thing don't you want to show me?'

'Close your eyes.' The room brightened as he stepped back and I heard that odd shifting noise again as he walked away. 'Ok. You can look.'

I opened my eyes and he'd moved to the other side of the dining table to stand in the middle of the room. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight. The back of his shirt was in tatters. Massive wings stretched out to either side of him. They were magnificent. They were falcon like, with almost an ombre effect of the coming dawn. Deep black on what would be his coverts to the perfect skyblue at the tips of his primaries. I stood there mouth agape, drinking him in.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown you.'

'Don't you dare move a muscle.' I made my way slowly around the table, afraid he'd spook to easily in his current state and he's put them away. When I was directly behind him, I placed one hand on his hip to let him know I was there. With the other I ever so gently stroked, earning a shudder from him. I moved my hand off him, 'I'm sorry, is it painful?'

'No. It's-' I stroked him again. Under my other hand, I felt his waist tighten and his hips buck forward ever so slightly.

'Oh my God.' I swore. 'They're erogenous zones.' I almost giggled in excitement. I ducked under the wing I'd been stroking and sure enough, his erection was straining against the fabric of his sweatpants. 'You were planning on telling me about your built in sex toys when?' I jokingly chastised him. My smile fell when I saw the embarrassment on his face.

'Our mortal wings aren't something we talk about. They only appear when we're feeling intense emotion. They are ugly and something to be ashamed of.'

My jaw dropped in shock. 'How could you ever call them that. They’re beautiful!’ He refused to look at me. ‘Hey! None of that.’ I grasped his chin and made him look down at me. ‘I know they are nothing compared to your full wings. But these are here, they’re real..’ I closed the distance between us, forcing his length up between us. ‘Caressable.’ I ran my hand out along one wing, barely touching the soft under feathers. Soon enough he shifted his wing into my hand, letting out a shuddering breath and felt him twitch between us. I cocked my eyebrow at him. ‘You like that?’ He nodded.

He was closest to the sofa. I led him over by his hand and turned him to lean on it, making sure he had space for his wings. He looked at me curiously. ‘We have the place to ourselves for the whole day.’ I leaned up and kissing him with passion. When he finally responded by trying to put his arms around me, I stopped him and stood back. I gestured to the robe I was wearing. It had been a gift from him at christmas, rose pink silk with hyacinths. ‘On, or off?’ I smirked. He caught on quickly.

‘Neither. Open.’ I nodded, slowly untying the belt holding it shut and let it fall open exposing myself. Approaching him I cupped him through his sweats, giving him a light squeeze. I lowered myself to my knees and started gnawing on his length through the fabric, using the texture inside the sweats to my advantage. Moving my hands to the waistband, I looked up to see him watching me intently.

‘Relax your wings. I want to touch them.’ He obediently folded his wings, keeping them near so I could reach when I was ready. I pulled down his sweats, brushing his primaries with my elbows on the way down. As soon as his member was free, I licked up the base and quickly took his whole length till he brush the top of my larynx. His whole body convulsed and his hand grasped the back of my neck. Holding him there for a few moments I slid him almost all the way out, circling the flesh at his tip a few times before repeating my movements.

One hand wrapped around his length as I started to bob, faster down than up. The free hand I placed on the front of his thigh, creeping it forward until I felt the hard primaries against my knuckles. I moved my hand following the direction of his feather, gently petting him. Each stroke made the hand on my neck tense. I petted him in time with my bobbing and shortly he started thrusting into my mouth, each thrust slightly harder than the last.

He gripped the hair on my neck, pulled me up and took my mouth. It was painful, but the shock had sent a lightning bolt to my core. He slid out of the way and pushed the front of my thighs against the sofa. As he lifted the robe up exposing my ass, he bent me over and entered me with a single movement. There was no waiting for me to adjust to him, just thrusting into me like his life depended on it. One hand on the back of my neck, the other bruising my hip.

This was my warrior. All chiseled lines and single minded determination. The one I only saw when he had a weapon in his hand. The thought alone made me start to coil. And now his weapon was destroying me. It was glorious. ‘Oh...fuck!’ I cried out. He responded with an animalistic grunt as he moved his from my hip to my breast and laid his chest against my back. ‘God, Ci...Please!’ His teeth bit hard into the back of my shoulder and the new sensation of pain threw me over. ‘Fuck.’ I repeated over and over again with his thrusts as my body struggled against his grip to buck as I came. My struggles must have hit him on an instinctual level. His grip tightened and I heard the sound of our bodies making contact as he slammed into me over and over till he spilled inside me.

Once my heart had slowed, I disengaged myself and climbed over the back of the sofa, curling against the armrest. Ci soon followed, pulling up his sweats before settling with his head on my thigh. The fierceness was something new and although I’d enjoyed myself more than I should have, I knew it was the result of his apparent panic attack. My leg started to cramp from his weight and the odd angle. I shifted under him and ended with him lying mostly on top of me, stretched out on the sofa. We needed to talk, but neither of us spoke. We just lay in the quiet.

'I didn't really want to hurt him.' He said quietly after a long while.

'I know.' I didn't press him, knowing he wouldn't talk if he was agitated.

After a few minutes he spoke again. 'He found you a hunt.'

‘That’s great!’ I replied without thinking.

‘How is that great?’ He sat up straddling me, pressing my shoulders into the cushion. ‘You’ll be in danger. What if I can’t protect you?’

‘You aren’t my guardian. It’s not your job to protect me.‘ I pushed myself up into him, kissing him before he could retort. ‘You’re my trainer, my companion. But, you can’t keep me on a leash forever.’

‘I would never do such a thing.’ He got up from me quickly crossing to the media center. His wings trailing across my bare stomach.

‘Really.’ I got up following him. ‘How long are you planning on hand delivering monsters for me to practice on?’ I wrapped my arms around his back and nuzzled my face into feathers on the hard edge where his wing protruded. ‘I need to get into their environment sometime. I need to do what I was born for.’

‘This isn’t-’ He caught himself and turned in my arms. I had to duck to avoid his wing. ‘This shouldn’t be what you were born for.’ He cupped my face and stroked my cheek. ‘You’re already so much more than what was expected of you.’ I couldn’t help but smile back up at that lazy grin.

I wicked thought crossed my mind. ‘So.’ I spun to lean my back against him, his hands resting on my abdomen. ‘Donael said he was going to be gone all day, right.’ A muffled affirmative came from where he was caressing my neck. ‘We’ve already done the sofa. Where next?’

‘Next?’ He replied curiously.

‘Oh, come one. We’ve been stuck in the bedroom for over a year. There has to be at least one place in here you’ve thought about having some fun.’ I reached behind me and stroked him through his sweatpants for emphasis.

‘Ah.’ He ground into my hand, one hand moving to cup my exposed breast. ‘Sometimes I think of where you first showed me you cared for me. I think of removing the green shorts you wore and sliding into your wetness instead of rutting against you like an animal.’ He grew thick and firm while he spoke.

‘And do you get hard when you think about it?’ I asked teasingly.

‘Very. And then sometimes when you’re fighting, I want to obliterate whatever you are killing and take you up against the window.’

‘Ok.’

‘And then sometimes when you are cooking-’ I couldn’t help it, I started laughing. ‘What’s so amusing?’ I bent over and pulled away from him.

‘I didn’t realize I was creating a monster.’ When I saw his hurt expression. ‘Not that kind of monster. The insatiable kind.’

His sloppy grin quickly returned. He picked my up quickly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms around his neck for stability. ‘I’ll always be insatiable when it comes to you. You’re like a drug. The greatest gift that could have been given to me.’ I kissed him deeply as I felt my stomach twis11t at his affection. ‘I could never have expected this to happen when he told me I was to be your companion. I was beginning to believe they'd chosen wrong and you didn’t want to mate with me.’

I sat back quickly, shocked. ‘Explain.’

His smile fell as he realized what he’d said. ‘Anna, does it really matter?’

I made him let me go and stood away from him, closing my robe. ‘Of course it bloody matters! This-’ I pointed back and forth between us as I spoke. ‘didn’t just happen. It was planned. I was played, yet again.‘

‘It was hoped that this would happen. yes.’

‘Why and by who?’

‘Donael thought you needed a companion as well as a trainer. In his defense I do not believe he intended me to be a romantic companion. My commander was who thought you would benefit from satisfying your human natures. The archangels agreed and I was chosen as the best warrior that could be spared short of a seraphim. Originally I loathed the idea of mating with a human, but I let my guard down when you spurned all my advances. As for why, it was simply too dangerous for you to become involved with anything a human. They are weak. They don’t deserve you.’

‘Oh and you do?’

‘No. I don’t.’ He slowly closed the distance between us. ‘Anna, I was arrogant when I took this assignment. I was to train you and deter you from looking for companionship elsewhere. I thought you were a waste of time.’ He moved to cup my face and I tried to bat his hand away. Instead he grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms around him, holding me there. ‘You have proven to me over and over how wrong I was. In all the time that humans have existed, you are the closest thing I have seen to something my father would have been proud of.’ I could feel myself wanting to cry, afraid of what he was going to say. ‘Anna, the feelings I have for you are genuine. They are as close to love as I can be without falling.’

The knot in my stomach grew larger. I sighed and buried my head in his chest. ‘I don’t care how you got here. You’re here. You know I’m in for the long haul. I just wish you guys had enough faith in me to tell me the truth instead of these little snippets.’

‘It’s for the best dear. It pains me to keep anything from you. You already know to much. Michael or Raphael could read your mind already and our plan would be ruined.’ ‘One day when Lucifer is dead and you’re heavy with our first child, I’ll rub your feet and tell you anything your heart desires.’

‘Wait. First what?’ I started to hyperventilate.

‘You don’t want children? I understood that was the natural progression in a relationship.’

‘Umm. Yeah, of course. I guess I really hadn’t thought about children. Or the mechanics of...wow.' It took a moment for me to get my breathing under control. 'So if you, I mean we, can have children, aren't we taking an awfully big risk with how we've behaving?'

'No, no. I made sure this vessel couldn't procreate when I took over.'

'How would we....'

'I can undo what I did when the time is right.'

'Of course you can. Wouldn't they be nephilim? Isn't there a standing order from heaven to kill them all?'

'Technically no. I don't think so. Anyway, with your lineage, it would be closer to an angel than a nephilim.'

'Oh.' My mind was reeling. I had been prepared to give my own life against Lucifer if needed. And here was this celestial being, handing me a reason to find a way to live through it. 'Ci?'

'Yes, Anna.'

'Turn my brain off for me.'

'With pleasure.' A blink later and I found us in the confines of the bathroom.

\---------------------

The hunts came easier than I’d expected. Crocotta, rugaru. Donael’s searches covered the whole continent, so the variety kept it interesting. He’d use news, the internet, even angel radio on occasion to find unusual deaths. Ci would transport me to the area with a duffel bag full of supplies and I’d get to work. I always had the sneaking suspicion that he was waiting in the shadows to get me out of trouble. The first time I was injured, he appeared almost instantaneously as I finished off a lamia. He wouldn’t even let Donael look for a hunt for two weeks after that.

We still spared on occasion, but it was more for Ci than myself. He was too worried about injuring me for the practice to be effective, even though he could heal me. Each new hunt gave me a chance to stretch my muscles out, and I was merciless. Taking on one, then three, the entire groups of things at a time. It was like time slowed, and I would feel this calm blue lake inside myself, but I could never quite touch it. I could almost sense the moment before they would strike and it was exhilarating.

We would stay in the area for a few days afterwards, using the time to explore the world bit by bit, and annoying anyone within a mile radius with our all night sessions. Years passed and eventually we started spending less time in Italy, just wandered between hunts. He took me to the most beautiful places in the world, some barely touched by human hands. Lakes, waterfalls, fields with wildflowers as far as the eye could see.

The one place we kept being drawn to though was Alaska of all places. I dipped into the money I’d earned working with the Vatican and bought a cabin near Wasilla. It was easier than trying to find a hotel during tourist season. The house was massive. Five bedrooms, each with their own bath. And our own lake. I’d complained it was too big, but Ci, he was thinking of the future. I’d catch this longing look on his face when we heard a group of kids playing or a baby cry and he didn’t think I was looking. He’d insisted on the space, cautioning that a few of the nephilim children were born with wings and had trouble learning to hide them till they were older. Plus, with almost three hundred acres, and government owned forests beyond, that I could let go and run with minimal risk of discovery.

I gave in, eager to have a place that was just ours. Knowing that after the fight there would be a place to escape to. And trying desperately hard to not focus on the likelihood of Lucifer killing me. At least if the apocalypse happened, we’d be a long way from ground zero.

\--------------------------------------

I woke on a Thursday morning in August. Reaching over to snuggle against my angel, I found the bed empty. Sitting up in bed, I saw him standing in front of the french doors watching the sun rise over Cook Inlet. I could see his jaw working in the early light. I got out of bed and padded over to him, putting my back to the window and wrapping my arms around his muscular torso.

‘Come back to bed, it’s chilly.’ I tried to coax him.

‘Donael contacted me last night. He wants you back in Italy immediately. I decided to let you let, as it was probably your last peaceful one for awhile.’

‘Odd, it can’t be that bad of a hunt, can it?’

‘The first seal’s been broken.’

‘When?’

‘In the last few days. They’d been trying for months to get him out of hell, but they didn’t save him in time.’

I had anything from months to maybe two years if I was lucky. I held him tighter, breathing him in. ‘Come back to bed.’

‘We need to get home.’

‘This is home. He’s not getting out tomorrow or next week. Hell, next month would be pushing it.’ I looked up at him. ‘We need take the time now, because we don’t know when there won’t be a tomorrow.’

Leaning down to kiss my neck, he nudged me towards the bed. The back of my knees hit and I sat back, moving towards the head of the bed and pulling him down with me...

I don’t think he let me out of the room for the full two weeks we remained there. We grudgingly left when Donael decided showed up on the doorstep, upset that we were taking so long to come back.

\-----------------------------

Training began again in earnest. Ci was convinced that I would end up fighting with Lucifer, and started using his offensive powers on me again. Deep down I felt it wouldn’t help much, he could snap his fingers and disintegrate me if he wanted to. But I kept on. It kept Ci's spirits up and if nothing else provided a distraction.

I knew it didn’t matter where I was when Lucifer decided to find me and I argued profusely to be allowed out and about on my own. I didn't want Ci or Donael anywhere near me when the meeting took place. I wanted my angels to survive this and knew that wouldn't happen if they were.

\-----------------------------

It ended up not mattering.

Why do the tourists always come in the summer? It's hot and humid, and they always forget to pack deodorant. Body odor is fine on those that never use it. But to the habitual user, it changes something. That first sweltering day they forget and it's like a landfill has walked past you, instead of the mid-forties couple that spent the last ten years saving pocket change.

Avoiding the main roads and smelly crowds, I was on a rare trip the archives. Donael had been working on something that couldn't be sent over email and asked me to deliver the disc for him. I was enjoying the slow pace of walking for a change and was looking forward to the damp cool and familiar smell of decaying pages. The smell of fresh bread broke through my thoughts and I found myself passing the F&E from years before. It couldn't hurt to grab a brioche roll to snack on the way.

I entered the shop and ordered one and bottle of water. I'd just grabbed my bag off the counter when someone spoke behind me. 'You need to go home.' That accent was unmistakable. Dropping the bag I spun, clasping the hilt of the sword under my jacket.

'What do you want demon?' I narrowed my gaze at him, watching for any sign that he was going to attack.

He sighed. 'Has living with angels made you deaf? You need to go home.'

'Why? Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?'

A look of annoyance touched his face for a moment. 'For the moment, we're on the same side. Look, love, I'm taking a risk even being in the same city as him. I'll say this for the last time. You. Need. To. Go. Home... Now.'

'Him... oh. Shit.'

I ran out the door, not caring who saw me. I let loose and ran, taking the stairs three at a time when I got to our building. Bursting in through the door I found the room already in ruins. An odd smell permeated the air, sulfur and something rancid. The dining table lay on it’s side. THe couches were across the room in the kitchen. I felt glass crunch under my shoe as I walked slowly into the room.

There was a weird shadow running up the wall near where the desk had been setup. I made my to the corner and bit back a sob. Donael’s lifeless vessel lay crumpled like a ragdoll. I hopped the table and kneeling next to him, wanted to touch him but hesitated. I knew if I did, it would be real, he’d be gone. Even though he’d only posed as a grandfather in the beginning, he’d truly become mine. I felt tears start to trail silently down my face as I reached over and closed his unseeing eyes.

Taking a deep breath I stood. I dried my eyes on the back of my wrist. Now was not the time for sorrow and mourning, that would come later. Right now I had an archangel to kill.

I heard an unfamiliar voice speak from near the kitchen. ‘I was wondering when you’d be joining us.’

‘Why did you kill him?’

‘What?’ He threw his arms open. ‘No, hug? No, hey Dad I’ve really missed you?’

Dad? He’s messing with me. ‘I asked you a question.’ I rotated to look at him.

I don’t know what I expected. Logically I knew angels and demons both inhabited human vessels. I guess I expected him to look evil somehow. He should of at least had a goatee. Instead, a clean shaven, sandy blonde man in an open blue shirt and jeans regarded me from near the base of the stairs. ‘He was a traitor.’

‘A traitor. To you?’ I scoffed. ‘Any being in their right mind would be a traitor to you, and I’m including the demons.‘  

‘To heaven.’ He licked his lips.

‘Which heavenly faction was he being traitorous to? Michael? He wants me siding with you to bring on the apocalypse. Uriel? He wants me fighting with heaven against you. Where’s Ci?’

‘Who?

‘Cizaberon.’

‘Oh. We’ve been having a little chat upstairs about propriety.’

‘And what would someone as evil as you care about that?’

‘What would- Do you not ask a father’s permission to court their daughters anymore?’

‘I’m sorry. You think I’m your daughter?’

‘I know you are. I can see some of my grace in you.’ He started walking towards me. I wanted to back away, but my feet were stuck in place. His thumb and first finger lifted my chin while he examined my face. ’You look so much like your mother. You even renamed yourself after her, Lailah.’

More mind games. ‘Is Ci dead too?’

‘You can’t just have a conversation with your old man, now can you?’

‘I’m more likely to believe that I sprung unfathered from Kali’s womb than entertain the possibility that you’re my sperm donor. Now. Where is Ci?’

He sighed.  Maybe if you see he’s alright, you might talk to me. He’s upstairs.’

I walked quickly past him and up the stairs, only to be met with the most horrific site. His mortal wings were stretched out, staked into the ceiling beam. His torso was covered in deep gashes. Blood trails muddied the sky blue at the tips of his primaries and dripped to the floor. Thick chains connected to the opposite sides of the room were wrapped around his arms, holding him in a sick homage to a crucifix.

I felt Lucifer appear beside me. I feared he was already dead, but there was a slight movement in his fingers when I spoke. ‘You really are a demented fuck. How could you treat your brother like this?’

‘I might have...encouraged him to contact you.’

‘Encouraged.’

I stepped away from him and walked towards Ci, stopping just in front of him. I touched the tip of a primary and his wind trembled. There was blood gathered at the tip and I watched as the cool liquid ran down my finger and across my palm.

‘Sweetheart, you realize they kept you here under false pretenses.’

‘False-’ I openly laughed at that. ’At least they gave me a chance at a normal life.’

‘A normal life? You lived with two angels. How normal could that possibly be?’

‘As normal as it could be knowing that this day would eventually come.’ My now bloody hand rested against the waistband of his pants, willing him to open his beautiful eyes. ‘I’ve done more in the last 15 years than most humans do in their entire lives. I’ve seen the world. Known true love and friendship. I wouldn’t change a second of it.‘

‘And you can keep doing all that. I was almost overjoyed to find him here. I know what he was capable of in heaven. The two of you together would be an unstoppable force. Join me. Take your rightful place as my heir and he’ll be healed.’

I knew that wasn’t true. Ci would never forgive me if I took the deal. But oh god how I wanted to. I’d never wanted anything more. I looked at Lucifer over my shoulder. ‘All while the world crumbles around us.’

‘Not crumbles, is reborn. The way it should have been.’

‘So you kill off the humans. What next? Wipe out all the animals too? Or is it just free will you can’t stand?’

‘Humans have their place, but it’s not above us. They need to be ruled, controlled.

‘No.’

‘You might want to rethink that. If you don’t agree, he dies.’

I spun, spitting in anger. Tears brimming in my eyes. ‘I know that.’

‘So, you’re prepared to lose him. Are you also prepared to listen to him scream for hours? Because I can stretch his death out for an eternity.’

‘Anna-’ I heard Ci’s faint whisper behind me. Turning I moved into him, cradling his face in my hands. His eyes were so sad. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to end this way. You can’t give in to him. You need to kill me.’ I tried to speak, but the lump in my throat was too big. ‘Please. Don’t let him take this from us.’ He whispered.

All I could do was nod my head. I reached up on my toes and tasted him for the last time.

I stepped back a few paces and looked at Lucifer. ‘I’ll kill him myself’

The look on his face told me he hadn’t expected me to say that. But he shrugged his shoulders and with a flick of his wrist, an angel blade appeared in his hand. He offered it out to me hilt first. I moved towards him to take it and saw his eyes move to look over my shoulder. ‘Oh come one, that’s cheating.’ He shouted annoyed.

I twisted in time to see angel in a trenchcoat behind Ci. ‘I’m sorry brother, she can’t be the one to kill you.’ Ci’s eyes locked with mine and a smile ghosted his lips for just a moment before I saw the tip of an angel blade pierce through his front from behind. His eyes and wounds flickered for several seconds before he hung limp from his restraints. My mouth hung open in a silent scream.

‘Well, that’s inconvenient.’ Lucifer mumbled from behind me. The horror of watching my lover of some 13 years solidified into a ball of rage inside me.

‘Make good use of this.’ The angel called out before tossing the bloody blade to me. I snatched it from the air by the tip and spinning quickly lobbed it at Lucifer’s torso. He hadn’t been expecting the attack and was slow to get out of the way. It grazed his arm with a spark of blue. A minimal wound to be sure, but it gave me time to pull Caesar’s sword from the sheath on my back as I dove from my position. I knew a well placed stab and we’d be on equal footing.

‘Oww. That hurt! What was that for?’

‘Consider that the opening shot across your bow.’ We began to circle one another.

‘Don’t you understand? I don’t want to kill you. I want you at my side.’

‘Why the hell do you want a cockroach by your side if you can’t stand us.’

‘You aren’t a cockroach. You’re half angel and my daughter. You.and your mother were taken from me as punishment. Is it so odd to want my daughter by my side?’

‘You’re either lying or you have a serious case of mistaken identity.’ I saw and opening and took it. I was thrown across the room.

‘There’s no mistake. That hit should have killed you.’

‘Ok, maybe I’ve got a touch of pagan god blood flowing in my veins.’ I staggered while getting up to disguise pulling my knife, keeping it hidden behind my back. ‘I’m still not your daughter.’

‘What lies have they filled your head with?’ He was suddenly in front of me, his icy palm against my forehead. My arms grew slack and I felt a blinding surge behind my eyes as he tried to look through my memories.

‘They blocked everything. No wonder you don’t remember. I can fix that, this might hurt a bit sweetheart’ The assault on my mind intensified and something cracked inside of me. That cool calmness I felt when I let myself go while running took over and I realized the danger I was in. I used his distraction against him and sank the knife deep in his side.

He gasped and stepped back, shock on his face as he pulled the knife out. ‘You know, daughter or not, I’m going to have to kill you now?’

‘Fine by me, I’m ready for it.’ I spat back.

‘You are, aren’t you. Is losing your angel so bad that you’re giving up?’

I scoffed at him. ‘I’m not giving up. I’m taking your biggest weapon away. I’m looking forward to it actually.’

How could you be looking forward to dying.

‘Because I know what my personal heaven is. It’s somewhere that you don’t exist. It’s where you can’t take my angel from me. Where I’ll spend eternity in his arms.’

‘Have it your way.’ He appeared behind me to fast for me to move and sliced me with my own knife across my back. He winked in and out, each time making deeper and deeper cuts. The pain was intense but the years of training paid off and I landed several of my own blows. He finally buried the knife deep in my thigh before winking out of my reach. His hand balled into a fist and I felt my insides start to move on their own. I coughed and blood dripped from my lips. I struggled to remain standing through the pain, my sword gripped tight in my hand.

He bent to pick up the discarded angel blade. ‘What a waste. Shame it had to come to this. You really are quite impressive.’ He moved in front of me and pulled my up by my shoulder. ‘Fitting that the blade with his blood on it, be the one to kill you. Don’t you think?’

I spat blood at him. ‘Even if you were right, and you are my father, I’d still never join you.’

‘I don’t understand why.’

‘S’all that pesky free will.’ I swallowed the blood welling up in my throat. ‘Must suck to be cast aside by both your father daughter. Get it over with you reject.’

His eyes grew hard. ‘With...pleasure.’

The blade was cold and he pushed it in, so agonizingly slow. Time seemed to stop and I felt my heart stutter as the tip of the blade kissed it. Lucifer lowered me gently to the floor, the blade still in my chest. I wondered at the tears in his eyes as his cold seeped into my body and my vision went black.

\------------------------

Warmth. That’s the first thing I felt. Felt? Oh, right heaven. It would be perfectly warm wouldn’t it? I opened my eyes to see a blurry dark figure bending over me. Beyond him I saw the familiar ceiling of my room. A sharp pain in my thigh, followed by the warmth again brought a hiss to my lips.

‘You shouldn’t be awake yet.’ The blurry figure spoke with a deep gravely voice. A very familiar english voice.

‘No. This is wrong.’ I tried to sit up, but a strong hand gripped my shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed.

‘Don’t try to move yet, I can only heal the worst of it and you rip the new skin open if you move too fast.’

My vision started to clear up more. ‘Where am I? This can’t be heaven.’

‘Heaven? I’m flattered but, no. You’re in your own bed. Safe for the moment while he thinks you’re dead. Rest now. I’ve sent word, one of yours should be here soon to collect you.’ I flinched as he put his hand on my forehead. I started to get sleepy.

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘I have my reasons for not wanting the alpocalypse to occur.’

‘So you’re just another one that wants to use me. Got it.’ I yawned and my eyelids got heavy.

‘I may have use for your talents in the future, yes.’

‘Don’t hold your breath dem-’ If I’d fallen asleep a moment later, I would have felt the pop and flutter of wings with the almost synchronized departure of the demonic benefactor and arrival of an angel I didn’t remember meeting.

 

 


	18. Recovery with a side Greek goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, but a good way through the next bit.

My head throbbed. I briefly had the sensation of floating, but dismissed it, thinking it was some inner ear trickery. I shifted and the rocking sensation came back. I opened my eyes to see Grecian murals on the ceiling above me. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on two figures. Not quite processing the image above me, I tilted my head to make sense- Oh. I jerked my head back and jerked again from the pain in my shoulder, setting off a stronger rocking motion. In my drowsy state, I overcompensated and ended up flipping myself into the water.  
It took a moment to right myself and I broke the surface sputtering like a half drowned cat. I brushed the hair out of my face, wincing again at the sharp pain in my shoulder. Finding my feet I stood, seeing the water barely come to mid thigh. My eyebrows shot up as I realized I was wearing a white bikini that left nothing to the imagination. The greenish-blue bruises all over told me it had been around five days since the fight. I looked around the room. It was almost as if someone had recreated a Grecian bath house. The white columns spaced around the room were trimmed in gold. The walls were covered in murals depicting an odd mix of hunting and sex. At one end of the large room, massive windows stood open to the ocean letting in a coastal breeze. I laid back and let the water support me for awhile before the urge to explore grew too great.  
I dunked my head under the water to resettle my hair and made my way up the steps. A small white table held a tall glass of what I was hoping was water. I picked it up and downed it in a few gulps. Refilling the glass from the clear pitcher I downed another three before I felt my stomach start to bloat. On the back of one of the columns hung a white robe. I slipped it on and approached the windows, looking past the patio with it’s own pool and spa out to the ocean.  
I heard the door open and turned to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and olive skin, wearing a flowing white dress. She smiled as she came to me. 'You've been out so long I was beginning to worry.’ I couldn't help but smile back at her. She had my eyes, or rather I had hers.  
‘You’re Athena.’  
'And you're my great-granddaughter. Your injuries seem to be healing well.' I hissed as she brushed her fingers along the large bruise on my shoulder.  
'My shoulder seems to be torn, maybe cracked a few ribs, but I'm upright and walking at least.’ My momentary good humor fell. ‘I shouldn’t be.’  
‘Nonsense.’  
‘But I failed.’ I hugged myself and backed away from her. ‘I had one job and I failed. I let Donael and Cizaberon down and they're both dead because of me. I don’t deserve to be alive.'  
'But you are. And apparently I’m not the only one that thinks so.’ She walked towards me, her voice soothing. ‘When I arrived you were in a pool of blood. You had several serious injuries, one of them should have been fatal. There is a star shaped scar near your breastbone. It’s the shape I would expect from an angel blade, but there wasn't one in sight.'  
Remembering the fight, I looked between my breasts to see a star shaped scar. 'I remember Lucifer stabbing me. He seemed almost sad to do it. I-I was dying.'  
‘Most likely. Do you remember anything about who intervened?’  
I wracked my brain trying to pick up anything. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t.’  
‘Hmm.’ Her brow furrowed. ‘You were in shock. It may come to you in time. Come, I’ll show you to your room.’  
I followed her out of the bathhouse and into the main house. It seemed to be long and narrow, each area affording a view of the ocean below. She led me past small kitchen and dining area and up a flight of stairs to the sleeping quarters. The room she directed me too was sparsely furnished but spacious. A large bed jutted into the middle of the room and a desk ran the length of the wall under the windows. There were cardboard boxes stacked in a corner and the suitcase from the apartment had been placed on top.  
I took a breath to thank her, but she was gone.  
\-------------------------------  
I hoped I could have spent my time there grilling her about my family, but she didn’t come back. I spent my days sleeping and wandering the villa. Thankfully the fridge and pantry seemed to continually restock themselves. Cooking was a rarity for me as Ci usually snapped up something, so I reacquainted myself with the tedium of cooking, finding I enjoyed it.  
After the bruises had faded completely, I ventured out and down to the village. I was delighted to find not only was I on Crete, but the nearby town was the tourist village of Platanias. I sat at one of the cafes for several days straight losing myself in the flurry of languages that surrounded me.  
I knew I couldn't stay there forever, though. I bought an overpriced laptop from one of the tourist shops that seemed to delight in the extortion of those that ventured to near the ocean with theirs. I made use of the free wifi from one of the hotels and quickly found a home. It was the quintessential farm house. Two stories, a massive porch and a barn. It even backed up to federal land so I could run. It was easy enough to arrange for a realtor to handle the purchase long distance and the house would be waiting when I was ready.  
\----------------------------  
Idle hands are truly the devil’s playground. My mind kept wandering and each time I felt myself fall further into depression. I found myself crying myself to sleep more and more, holding a pillow against me and dreaming of Ci. I couldn't stay. The day I received confirmation the house was ready, I booked a flight for Dallas. I hated the thought of leaving without seeing Athena again but it couldn't be helped. Of course, she chose the morning of my departure to return.  
I stood in the kitchen, dressed in a tank and shorts against the heat, watching my cab wind it’s way up the hill. ‘Ready to fly little bird?’  
I jumped. Even after decades of living with those that can teleport, you never quite get used to the sudden appearance. ‘I was afraid I wouldn't see you again.’  
‘I wouldn't let you go without seeing you off. You didn’t answer my question.’  
‘No. I’m not.’ I frowned. ‘But, I have to.’  
‘Demons haunting you?’  
I laughed. ‘Demons I can handle. It’s the angels that bite you in the ass when you aren’t looking.’  
She smiled at that. ’So what’s the problem?’  
'I realized I've never had to do this on my own. Never been on my own as far back as I can remember. I was who I was because of Donael and Ci. Because of what they were and who they knew.’ I couldn't help the tears brimming in my eyes. ‘Over there I'll be just another pretty face. I don't know if I'm ready for that.'  
Her face turned angry. She grabbed my arms and gave me a shake. ‘You weren't meant to be pretty; you were meant to burn down the earth and graffiti the sky. Don't let anyone ever simplify you to just "pretty." You are a beautiful warrior, and you will do me proud as my champion.’  
Her hand moved to the top of my left arm and I gasped as I felt an intense burning sensation. When she removed her hand, a mark in the shape of an owl was branded into my skin. ‘You're the first human to wear my mark in four hundred years. It will protect you from some magics and any of my brethren you come across will think before challenging you.’  
‘I don't know what to say.’  
‘Then say nothing. Your angels started you well on your journey. You won a single battle in a much larger war. The hordes are gathering in America and there are several battles left to fight. You'll know what to do when the time comes.’  
The sound of the cab’s tires crunching the gravel in the drive, drifted in thru the window. I hugged her already knowing her answer to the question forming in my mind. ‘Will I ever see you again?’  
‘No. I have my own battles to fight in the war and for the first time in millennia, I feel my time is drawing close.’  
‘But-’  
She stopped me. ‘I've spent too long worrying about surviving one more day. The joy a warrior goddess feels having something worth fighting for is something I welcome. Even if the battle is my last.’ The cab honked its horn impatiently. ‘Now go, you have a long journey ahead of you and a new chapter to begin.’  
I hugged her again one last time, whispering, ‘I won't let you down.’ I fought back tears as I rushed out to the cab. If I'd taken the time to look back, I would have seen a blond man with sideburns standing where Athena had been only moments before.  
\------------------------------  
The trip was arduous. A boat to a small plane, to a bigger plane, to yet another plane, that finally took me over the ocean. How the hell did people do everyday. I missed traveling thousands of miles in a blink. I felt hobbled. I tried to keep my mind off the tediousness of non-teleportation travel by watching endless hours of mindless entertainment. The plane eventually touched down in Dallas. By the time I cleared customs it was almost 5am back in Greece. The trip had exhausted me in a way hunting never had and I only just had enough energy to find a decent hotel and crash for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe is somewhere between 5.20 and 5.21. Small delve off canon here with Garth showing up early.

Brrrrrzzzzt, brrrrrzzzzt. _Ring, ring_ -. My phone rattled on the stone coffee table, pulling my from my sleep. The volume increased as I forced my eyes open. I grimaced realizing I’d fallen asleep in the armchair again. - _ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone. Ring_ \- I sighed, knowing who was on the other end. What the hell had he gotten himself into now? - _ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,_ \- I picked up the phone as I stood up, my back cracking in admonishment while I fumbled at the screen. - _bananaphone. I've got this feel_ -’Hey, Garth.’ I mumbled, sleep making my voice crack. I mosied towards the kitchen and my favorite American appliance, the coffee maker. He never called unless he was in over his head and I knew whatever sleep I’d gotten, was all I was going to get.

‘Anna! I didn’t wake ya did I?’ His I’m-going-to-pee-I’m-so-happy puppy dog greeting was timed perfectly with my bare feet transitioning from warm wood flooring in the living room to cold slate in the kitchen. I sucked in a breath trying not to sound annoyed. ‘Kind of.’ I admitted. ‘Late night with a rather pissed off-recently deceased-peewee football coach.’ I stuck the carafe in the sink to fill. ‘Jerk set a slew of those football launcher things off at me. What time is it?’

I heard his hand cover the mic as he spoke to someone else. Standing up on my tiptoes, I reached for the coffee on the top shelf of the pantry. ‘It’s around two.’

I dropped back to the balls of my feet, juggling the coffee container. ‘TWO? In the morning? Bloody hell, Garth! I just got in.’ I rolled my eyes. ‘You better be dying in a ditch somewhere.’

‘No, in the afternoon.’ I winced as I jerked on the roll up shade and the bright Texas sun lit up my kitchen. ‘I’m sorry to bug, but we need your help.’

‘What’s the - wait. Whose we?’ I undid the latch and shoved my nose into the container, letting smokey, sweet smell of the the rich Italian roast clear the remaining cobwebs.

‘Hunters. Friends of mine.’

I pulled my head back long enough to answer, ‘Keep going’ and buried myself again in the scent.

‘Bobby’ll vouch for ‘em.’

That pulled me from my aroma induced daze. ‘What’s the case?’ I asked as I dropped four scoops into the paper lined basket.

‘Vamps. A whole nest of them.’

I smiled. It had been awhile since I’d had a decent challenge. ‘Where?’

‘You know where Hugo is?’

‘Yeah, it’s about a hundred miles. Umm,’ I yawned. ‘Ping me your GPS and I’ll see you in about three?’ I heard him relay the info and whoever he was talking to wasn’t happy. There was a lot of yelling, but I could only make out the end of his rant. ‘-she think this is, a beauty pageant?’

‘I’d hate to show up to the party with yesterday’s makeup and make out hair from last night.’ I quipped. 'Need to make sure those vamps have something pretty to look at before they go poof.’ Garth flew into a fit of giggles just as I hung up. I leaned back against the cool marble counter and fumed. I HATED hunters that judged me before a hunt. Worse were the self righteous ones that thought they had me pegged sight unseen.

Leaving the coffee brewing, I went upstairs to shower and change into something barely suited for the cold March weather. I went with a simple linen colored peasant dress and my boots. It tied at my cleavage to keep men’s minds off what I was saying. Easier to make them look foolish. The sleeves were just enough to cover the brand. No sense having awkward conversations right off the bat. A light touch of waterproof shadow and mascara and grabbing a change of clothes and my gear, I was out the door.

\-----------------------------

Lucky’s 33s chewed up the rocky dirt underneath and spat it out behind me as I sped down the disused road. Knowing I was getting close to the coordinates Garth had sent me, I peeked in the rearview mirror and adjusted my Hollywood shades. I hoped Garth could keep it together for once.

With a timing that had to be controlled by the Fates themselves, Halestorm’s _Dirty Mind_ started blaring as I rounded the corner to see a black Impala pulled to the wrong side of the road. Two men were standing near the front of the car, under a sign riddled with bullet holes. I recognized Garth immediately. The other looked impatiently at his watch as I pulled onto the shoulder. A third was squatting almost in the middle of the road near the back of the car. I slowed to a stop in front of the two, curiously watching the third, when there was a small orange flash followed by a larger one.

Garth didn’t mention they were - Oh. Hell. No. Of all the demons that could have responded to the summoning, it had to be Mr. Coffee Shop. My throat went dry and I silently cursed Garth for not mentioning we’d be using a demon. If I'd known, I sure as hell wouldn't have shown up looking ready for a date. I killed the diesel motor as the plume of road dust caught up with me. Annoyance turned to abject horror as I realized the song was still going. - _matters into my own hands, I just might burn in hell-_  The demon looked right at me and smirked. Crap. I fumbled to get the windows rolled up and the radio off at the same time. _I don't need to have you here, To feel you crashing into_ -. Finally the music cut out. So much for an entrance. Well, it was an entrance, but not the one I’d planned. Might as well make the best of it.

I opened the door and stepped down, hearing my boots crunch on the gravel. The dress was short enough that they wouldn't see anything but bare leg between my green three-quarter ropers and the bottom of the door.

I stepped around the door to see Garth had already closed the short distance. I let him pick me up and spin me like he hadn't seen me in a year, let alone the two short weeks it had been.

‘So much for the element of surprise. You think you could have made more noise driving up?’

‘If you wanted to surprise them, maybe you shouldn't have positioned yourself downwind. Or are you not aware of the insanely good sense of smell vampires have. You might as well have sent box of straws via courier.’

He ignored me and spoke to Garth. ‘This is your guaranteed win?’

I just rolled my eyes. Garth was the first and only human in on my secret. Only because he was dying and I was saving his ass. But he’d not questioned the explanation I gave when I stitched him up afterwards, and didn’t think I was a monster for not being fully human.

‘Trust me, Dean. She doesn't look like much, but she packs a mean punch.’

I held out my hand. ‘Anna Donegal.’ He took my hand, squeezing to make me flinch. I squeezed right back, my friendly smile never wavering. He finally let go shaking his hand a bit when the third one walked up.

Dean flicked a thumb at the tall one. ‘My brother, Sam.’ We just nodded at each other. ‘Donegal. Never heard the name. First generation?’

I’d met enough hunters to know what he was asking. ‘Nope, at least fourth. Other side of the Atlantic though.’ I saw the demon staring intently at me. Curious, I turned to Garth and shifted myself under his arm wrapping my arms around his waist. ‘I believe you promised me a nest to play with. What are we looking at?’

Sam spoke up. ’From the bodies we saw at the morgue, they’re frenzy feeding. There were at least 19 different sets of bite marks so far.’ I took the time while he was speaking to glance between Sam and Dean at the demon. His look had turned hard. Someone didn’t like that he was being ignored. Interesting.

‘Doesn't seem like a difficult hunt. What’s the smoker for?’ I just nodded in the demons direction.

‘He’s got intel on another case we’re working on.’ Dean responded. His eyes shifted for a moment and I knew he was lying.

I let go of Garth and pushed my way between the two boys, sauntering over to the edge of the devils trap.

He had a different tailor, but the suit was still expensive and perfectly fit to him. He held a tumbler in one hand, the other in his pocket. So much like the last time I saw him. ‘Anna.’ He half bowed to me, his glass in mock salute. ‘So lovely to learn your name after all these years.’

‘You know him?’ I heard Dean from behind.

I dismissed the accusation with a hand wave. ‘Not really. More of a passing acquaintance.’ I turned to head back to the truck.

‘You don’t want to know what my name is?’ He called after me.

I smirked as I kept walking. ‘Nope.’

‘Rude.’

The brothers were looking at me strangely. ‘Give me five to change and we’ll head in.’

I opened up the door to the back seat and grabbed my bag, moving to use the front and rear doors as a privacy screen. I kicked off one boot, slid my leg into my jeans and dropped my foot back into the boot in one fluid movement. In a few seconds I’d repeated the movement with the other leg, pulling them up under my dress and buckling the already threaded belt tight. I lifted the dress off over my head, tossing it into the back and slipped into my tank top. Taking my jacket, I shut both doors  and headed to the bed to load up. Garth was already waiting with my harness. I settled it on my shoulders before pulling my jacket on. Before shutting the tailgate, I grabbed several skinny cannisters from a box and clipped them to my belt.

Catching Garth’s curious look, ‘Something I've been working on. Aerosolized holy water. Same concept as tear gas.’ I flipped the last one before slipping it into my pocket as a backup and headed back to the brothers. ‘We set?’

They started walking up the small incline towards the woods separating us from the warehouse. I looked back, seeing the demon still in the trap. ‘You just leaving him there?’

‘What else are we going to do with him?’ Dean asked.

‘Bring him with?’ They looked at me blankly. ’It is a nest after all. The extra mojo could be useful.’ Sam spoke up. ‘He’s a demon, he can't be trusted.‘

I weighed what he said, knowing he was at least partially right. ‘I think I can handle him,’ and headed back down to the devil’s trap.

He smirked as I walked up. ‘You know love, it’s not a good idea to turn your back on something that can hurt you.’

I matched his tone. ‘Good thing I only turn my back on things that aren’t a threat.‘

The humor was gone. ‘You should watch what you say to me, sweetheart.’

I kept my voice low. ‘Really? Have you seen my kill kill record? If I can take out a pack of weres without breaking a sweat, I think I can handle a measly crossroads demon.’

‘Measly-’ He sputtered. ‘Oh you’ll care once you know my name.’ Our banter had drawn the other three back.

‘Well go on then. Grace me with this glorious name of yours that makes children tremble and toy poodles pee themselves.’ More than one of the boys behind me snickered.

He collected himself, puffing his chest out like a bird beginning a mating dance. ‘I, am Crowley.’

I blinked twice slowly. I tried, I really did. But, I couldn't help it. The laughter bubbled up inside me. It escaped in a small snicker first. I put my hand over my mouth and turned away, fighting to keep from breaking into a full giggle fit. When I turned back there were unshed tears in my eyes. He was not amused.

‘You’re...Crowley.’ I snickered again. ‘Sorry, really I am. Just not quite what I expected for King of the Crossroads.’

‘And just what WERE you expecting, a crown and scepter? Horns and a tail?’ I broke out laughing again at the mental images he'd given me.

‘It’s the vessel. I'd have thought a King would pick something more golden adonis, less overpaid accountant for the Italian Mafia.’ I kept at him, crossing my arms as I got myself under control. ‘I've got to know, are the rumors true about your deal?’

He wasn’t expecting the question and a seductive smirk played on his lips as his hands went to his pockets. ‘Of course. Just wanted to reach double digits.’

I let concern show on my face. ‘That must have been horrible. If I'd been in your position I'd have sold my soul too. Really though, you could have asked for more. Ten centimeters isn't all that much.’ This brought out a round of guffaws from behind me.

Crowley looked like he was going to explode. ‘I've had about enough of you. You wouldn't be so brave without the devils trap.’

I cocked an eyebrow at him. ‘You so sure of that?’

He stepped to the edge of the circle. ‘Let’s see how brave you think you are.’

I hooked my thumbs in my back pockets and looking down and moved till the toes of my boots were just outside the line. I looked up at him, locking eyes as I returned his challenging smirk. I moved my boot inside the circle, brushing his leg with mine and used the heel to break the line. ‘Try me.’

For the smallest moment, uncertainty flickered across his face. He hadn't expected that. I let a huge smile the other’s couldn't see flood my face. I leaned closer, pushing my ear towards him. ‘What’s that? Sorry, didn’t quite catch that. Nothing?’ I shrugged. ‘Thought so.’ I used both hands to point towards the warehouse. ‘Now that we've established that you can't phase me, are we gonna kill some vamps now? Or do you have more pressing matters?’ He said nothing. Just stood there with an odd half smile on his face.

After several moments I turned and walked away, honestly surprised when I heard him follow me. The group had just reached the top of the embankment when Dean realized he'd disappeared. ‘Great. Now we'll have to summon him again.’ He pointed an angry finger at me. ‘This is why you don’t let them out of the traps till you're done with them.’

‘Are you a total moron? He’s vulnerable in the trap you twit.’

‘So.’

I sighed, starting to move through the trees. ‘So, one of Lucifer’s fanboys pops by while we’re roasting vamps and it’s adios to your little helper.’

‘I still don’t see the problem. One less demon is always a good thing.’

I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him.

The light had started to fade fast while we were in the trees. By the time we made the treeline, we had maybe an hour before the last of the sun fell below the horizon. I pulled my sword as we snuck up to the building, following the wall to find a way inside. A few feet from the corner something froze me in place. I struggled against the invisible bond as Crowley peeked around the wall at me. I relaxed and gave him a dirty look. ‘Didn’t want want you damaging the suit. I just had it pressed.’ When he released me I followed him around the corner to see he’d already taken out two of the vamps.

Peeking in the door I saw two more dead at a door halfway down the hall. I looked over and gave Crowley a quick look of appreciation as Dean shouldered past me. Dean, Sam and Garth had all taken turns looking through the glass by the time I’d reigned my anger back in again and followed.

Looking through the glass myself I saw at least 12 in a large warehouse room. Boxes and barrels were stacked half hazardly around the room, but there was almost no real cover. The door was too exposed and they’d be on us the moment we opened it. I peered around the room, looking for another other way in and noticed the ceiling was rather low. Low enough that the crossbeams were only about 15 feet above the floor. I looked past the three hunters trying to formulate a plan, to the demon standing nonchalantly against the wall and one of the most hairbrained ideas I’d ever had popped in my head.

‘Hey, Sparky.’ I whispered loudly. ‘Sparky!’ I whispered again.

Poor Garth had been stuck next to Crowley in the pack and was decidedly uneasy. Hearing me whisper he pointed at himself and mouthed ‘Who, me?’

I shook my head and indicated behind him.

He looked back and forth between us for a second before getting Crowley’s attention for me.

Once he was looking my way, I whispered again. ‘Yeah you, Sparky. Come ‘ere.’

The demon pushed away from the wall and sauntered past Garth and the Winchesters.

He whispered harshly at me through clenched teeth. ‘Princess, you may call me Crowley, you may call me sir, you may even call me Your Majesty. But you will NOT call me Sparky!’

I waited a moment for him to finish his tantrum. ‘Okay, Sparky. Whatever you say.’ I grabbed the lapel of his pea coat, pulling him over near the door. I closed the distance behind him and with one hand on the middle of his back, leaned around him to peek over his shoulder.

‘I need a ride, up to one of the middle beams. Think you can pull that off?’

‘What do I look like-’

‘I already answered that one - An overpaid accountant blah, blah, blah.‘ I quipped back before he could finish. ‘So are you good enough to do it?’ I had him pegged back at the crossroads and knew I had him before he’d taken his next breath.

‘What do you think I am, some first year demon? Of course I can. The question is, will I?’

I gave him a hard stare and walked back towards the exit, stopping just inside the door. I figured he’d follow me and I was right. I stepped closer to him, speaking in hushed tones so the other’s couldn’t hear us. ‘Yeah, you are going to do it.’

‘Or-’

‘Or,’ I interrupted him. ‘I’ll make sure you don’t get whatever it is you’re really here for.’ The only confirmation he gave away was a slight ear twitch. Damn he’s good.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Come on. King of the Crossroads not only patiently, but politely standing in a devils trap. Exposed to anything that happens to come along while a bunch of hunters take out a vamp nest? Please, that’s got ulterior motive written all over it.’

He glanced over at the Winchester’s to make sure they weren’t paying attention. He leaned into my side nearest the exit, speaking inches from my ear. ‘I got a tip that the family head may have something we need against Him.’

I pulled away, looking up at him. ‘As in...’ He shook his head. ‘You want my help, I need specifics on what I’m looking for.’

He sighed, seeming to spend several moments deciding if I was worth the risk. He leaned in closer. Two words left his lips. My breath hitched and there was a tightening in my core. I’m not quite sure whether it was what he said, or the feel of his breath on my ear, or the low gravelly tone with which he spoke, or all of it combined. I know I felt fear. ‘What?’ My head snapped and I found myself nose to nose with him. In the fading light his eyes were almost glowing. I blinked and swallowed hard.  ‘That’s not possible. I’ve seen it. It was locked in the Vatican vaults.’

’Not anymore it’s not.’ Dammit. I blamed my reactions on the sporadic intimacy I’d had over the last year. I needed to stay in control. I chewed my lip hard to distract myself and let my focus fall on a bloody handprint on the wall behind him. If anything was capable of killing Lucifer, it was that. The question was, could anyone get close enough to use it. It was worth the risk. I glanced back up at him only to see him staring intently at my mouth, his tongue working back and forth along his lower lip. His eyes flicked to mine, full of want and I felt my abdomen tighten again. ‘So?’

‘Fine, I’ll help. But, I’m holding onto it, till it’s needed.’ He opened his mouth to object. ‘You’re a demon after all. No sense giving you that kind of temptation.’

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in acceptance. ‘Deal.’ He smirked.

‘You wish.’ I laughed at his audacity as I backed away.

‘Oh, come on. It’s not like I’m asking for your soul.’

‘Fine. Make time stand still so I can read the whole thing. Need to make sure you don’t slip anything else in there.’

‘You wound me.’ He feigned an injury over his heart. ’How could you think I’d do such a thing.’ I rolled my eyes and began to walk away but he grasped my upper arm. ‘How do I know you’ll keep your word?’

‘You’ll have to trust me.’

‘I don’t trust anyone.’

‘I’m not just anyone.’ I left him looking thoughtful again and headed back to the Winchesters, pulling out a few of the cannisters on my belt. ‘Sorry, negotiating with a crossroads demon can take forever sometimes.’ Their eyebrows shot up. ‘Oh, no. Not that kind of negotiation.’

‘What are you thinking?’ Sam asked.

‘Mayhem?’ I handed him a bottle. ‘Aerosolized holy water. It'll fill the room like tear gas. It’s like napalm, the more they move the worst it gets.’ I smiled, proud of my little invention. I felt the demon standing off to one side outside the group. I took a step back to include him. ‘That reminds me.’ ‘When you drop me in there, you need to get out of the building as fast as you can. It stays airborne for a bit and travels on air currents easily. Hold off a good ten minutes before you catch up with us. Oh, and don’t touch me afterwards, I’ll be covered in it.’

‘And just what the hell are we supposed to do? Stand here with our thumbs up our backsides?’

‘If you want.’ I bit my tongue to not continue. I just looked up at Sam and tried to pretend that Dean wasn’t there. ‘Once we disappear, count to 100. Then you can come in and clean up what’s left.’

‘You’re telling us you’re going to waltz in there and take out 12 vamps all by your pretty little self?’

‘Did Garth not tell you anything about me?’ He shook his head. ‘I have a tendency to get a bit...hyper focused in certain situations. I don’t want to unintentionally hurt you.’

He threw up his hands in defeat. ‘Hey, if you want to get yourself slaughtered, be my guest.’

‘Ready whenever you are, darling.’ I pulled the pins on the first two cannisters and holding the triggers with one hand, grasped Crowley’s coat with the other. ‘I feel a strange need to warn you about the dizziness.’

‘That’s a cherry that got popped along time ago.’ I teased.

Something dark flitted across his face and then was gone. ‘Shall we then?’

I found myself balancing on a steel beam directly the middle of the room. 1...2...3… I tossed one of the two cannisters back towards the hallway to prevent any of the vamps from making an exit towards the group. The other was sent to the door on the opposite end of the room. I hadn’t been seen yet. 7...8...9...Three more cannisters were released in quick succession to where the vamps had started to collect in groups. Another few moments for the lgas to release and first cry of pain went up in the room.

13...Two vamps broke for the hallway door. I dropped from the ceiling, landing on one with my sword through the spinal column of the other. A twist of the blade and his head hit the floor before his body did. I felt sensation of cool water lapping at my soul as I pulled the head of my landing pad back and removed his head as well. 19...20...21...A growl to my left gave away my first attacker. I easily sliced up through her chin, seeing her face being to shrivel from the glyphs on the blade. I grinned to myself at Dean’s assumption that Vamps could only be killed with beheading, as I spun to remove her head as well. No sense letting someone I didn't know in on my secrets. 25...26...27...The two behind her looked on in confusion as her body fell as well. I grabbed taller one on the left by the ear, snapping his neck as I ran past and using him as a pole to come around and take care of the other one. Stopping behind now unconscious vamp I flicked the blade away from me, his head rolling to the lean against the head of the female.

32...33...34...I pulled out my knife as four more rushed me from the other end of the room. Using their own forward motion against them, it was easy enough to take three of their heads in one move. I planted Brutus’s blade in the back of the skull of the fourth. 39...40…A group this size should not have been this easy. They were slow, not comfortable in their skin yet and it showed. If any were over a few months old, I'd be shocked. Any other night and I'd have tried to talk to them first, but, other human lives than my own were on the line. And there was the artifact Crowley believed was here.  

I stood quiet in the mist, waiting for the other three to give themselves away as the sensation grew stronger in me. Even in the dim light through the windows at the ceiling, I noticed the edges of my vision began to turn blue. Not again. Lucifer had done something to me. I still hadn't figured it out and for a moment wished for the comfort of my angels. 50...51...52…A hiss followed a quiet whimper behind a stack of boxes and the remaining creatures made a run for the back door. Flicking my knife, it sank into the thigh of the leader, causing him to stumble. The others tripped over him in their panic to escape. I strode purposefully towards the pile, noticing the bubbling of their skin from the holy water as I dispatched two of them from behind.

59...60...61...The last I grabbed by the hair, placing the blade at his throat. ‘Where is your leader?’ He hissed, eyes darting about the room taking in his fallen comrades. Looking for the rest of the assailants his eyes met mine and took on a level of fear I'd not seen before.

‘You can't kill him.’

‘That’s up to me. Where is he.’ 75...76...77...

He shook his head once, denying me an answer. I sliced clean, dropping his head on the pile of his friends bodies before retrieving my knife. I wiped the blood from my blades, standing as I heard the doors open and the boys rushed in behind me. I kept my back to them till the haze subsided from my sight before turning to face them.

Garth ran up, his usual ecstatic smile on his face. We'd ended up working together several times over the previous months and the quick dispatch of bad guys no longer phased him. The Winchesters on the other hand, stood mouths agape at the clean carnage. ‘You boys can’t count can you. I said 100. You’re at least 15 seconds early.’ I grinned trying to keep the situation light as they processed the scene around them.

‘How?’

‘I had a very good teacher.’ I changed the subject. ‘If you’re count is right, we're missing two.’ I pulled an ultraviolet light from my jacket, illuminating more than a few bloody handprints on the exit doors. I passed through them quickly, following the trail of glowing drops previous victims had left for us. Turning a corner, the trail stopped at another set of doors. The sign indicating stairs to a lower level. The boys moved to the other side, so we could cover both sides of the door simultaneously. I was hoping for a single direction but the stains led both up and downstairs.

I felt a small waft of air on the back of my neck. A heartbeat before I faced what I thought was one of the other vamps, I picked up smell of burnt matches. Sulfur. I let myself relax slightly knowing my back was no longer exposed. His hand went to my still wet shoulder and I heard him hiss at his skin burning. I looked to my side at his hand, trying to gauge in the bad light how badly he’d been burned. ‘Told you not to touch me.’ I mouthed.

His pained expression turned hard. ‘Don’t start.’

I heard Garth whisper behind me. ‘We should split up.’

‘Which way?’ I asked Crowley.

‘Haven't the foggiest, love.’ He replied, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes though, went to the floor for several seconds before meeting my gaze again.

‘We'll head down. Garth you go up with them.’ I started to pass through the door, but Dean’s hand shot across the opening to stop me.

‘Wait, why are you going with the him?’

‘Because demons see better in the dark. If you run into the leader upstairs, it’s going to take the three of you to take him down. I think I've proven I can handle myself.’

He looked at me for several seconds before dropping his hand to let me pass. ‘Yeah, alright.’ I passed into the dank stairwell, the smell of old blood stronger here. ‘Hey’ I turned thinking he was speaking to me but he was looking at Crowley. ‘You’re already on my shit list for Jo and Ellen. Anything happens to her and I’ll gank you myself, understood?’

He wasn’t phased in the slightest. ‘Crystal.’ He didn’t wait for Dean to move, just ducked under his arm and started following me down the stairs.

At the first flight, I heard a soft snap and I was suddenly dry. I sighed, annoyed. I rounded on Crowley, 'You could have asked first.' 

'Oh, so you enjoy being wet?' His eyes dripped with innuendo. 

'I don't have time for this.' I turned my back on him, heading down the last flight. The stairs ended at a long hallway.  I stopped on the last step, not really wanting to go further. The smell was worse down here. There was a base level of rot below the stink.

He leaned over my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear again. ‘Come now, love. You can’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.’

I chuffed. ‘Just trying to figure out which door the henchman is going to burst through.’ I thought for a moment. ‘Do you have a quarter?’

‘What?’ His look incredulous. ‘Why would I have such a thing?’

I rolled my eyes. ‘I need something to throw, twat.’

His mouth dropped open in offense at my language, but his eyes were sparkling in the dim light. ‘Rude.’ His fingers shifted and there was a pound coin in his fingers. ‘Show off.’ I opened my hand for him to drop the coin into, but he flicked it down the corridor himself. A heartbeat passed after it landed on end and began to roll away. The second door from us exploded outwards. The vamp followed the sound of the coin and turned away from us. I sprang off the last step and caught his neck as he’d realized the hall in front of him was empty. The blood from the strike dripped black down the wall in the yellow light.

The soft sound of nails on wood drew me towards the now open room. I entered cautiously, the lack of light providing numerous locations to attack unseen from. There was a rustle above me and I crouched just in time to be missed by his weapon. Before I could shift away, I was against the wall on the opposite end of the room, sharp teeth inches from my face. Just in the edge of my vision, Death’s scythe curved away from me. A sick smile filled his toothy face. ‘Stay back demon and I won't kill her.’ He leaned closer, inhaling deeply. ‘You smell so sweet. So much more than human. So much, power. Tell me my sweet, have you felt the euphoria of being fucked and fed on? I promise you there’s nothing like it.’ He ground his hips into me, his growing member evident. ‘Who knows, maybe you’ll let me snack on you again if you like it.’ He chuckled. ‘I can smell your demon’s arousal. I’m thinking maybe he wants to join in.’

Over his shoulder Crowley stood impassive. We were both stuck. If the blade cut my skin I was dead. There was no getting around that. I was going to have to play this out. I swallowed the bile in my throat and forced a seductive smile, letting my hips shift into him. ‘So you are liking this.’ He smirked as the hand at my throat dropped to palm me through my jeans.

‘More curious. You wouldn't be my first vamp. Is it true the high gets better with age?’ I swallowed hard as I traced my hand up his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him down to me. I bit my lip and moved towards his ear. ‘You’ll need to stash those teeth for a bit, though.’ My gaze flicked to Crowley still near the entrance. Something twisted inside at the dark heat in his eyes and I unconsciously bucked into the creature holding me. I caught the twitch of movement in the demon’s hands as they hung uncharacteristically at his sides rather than in his pockets. I licked my lips and nipped kisses up the vamps jawline, my eyes locked with his till the last moment.

I let my lips my lips brush my captors for a moment before nibbling at his lower lip. He bit me back hard, but not enough to draw blood. I gasped at the unexpected pain and the elder took advantage of the moment to force himself inside my mouth. His taste was old butcher shop and swampy earth collided and I grimaced. I should have felt terrified at my predicament but I was oddly calm, Crowley was there. _Crowley was there, watching_. I opened my eyes to see an oddly possessive look had come over him, his hands tightened into fists. I used the voyeuristic high to push away the urge to gag and I sank into the kiss. My arm dropped and I heard my sword clang to the concrete floor. Wrapping my now free arm around his waist I pulled him into me.

The vampire grinned against my mouth as he increased the assault, pushing me harder against the wall with his body. And, there it was. I felt the muscles in his back shift as his arm relaxed towards the floor, the danger behind him forgotten.

The same moment I registered the clatter of the scythe hitting the floor next to my sword, the vamp was ripped away from me, leaving a tear in my lower lip. Breathing hard, I opened half lidded eyes to see Crowley standing mere feet in front of me, staring intently at my mouth. I licked my lips in reflex and tasted my own blood. Heavy creases filled his brow, and his jaw twitched as I watched fury bubble to the surface.

A crack pulled me from the daze I was in. My eyes followed the sound to find the vamp suspended against the wall, his head turned further than naturally possible. As I looked on, his head rotated further around, bone and tendons snapping in his neck until he was facing us again. This happened again and again as the vamps jaw worked in a silent scream. I startled at the almost comical pop as his head fell from his shoulders. I blinked twice, quietly taking in the  power display from the now overly close demon.

With heat still racing through my veins from the vamp encounter, I joked to keep my mind off how close he was. ‘See, now you’re showing off.’ Fresh air over my tongue reignited the horrible taste still in my mouth ‘Ganky vamp breath. Eauch.’ I gagged. ‘Please tell me you have a mint in one of those many pockets of yours.’

’Afraid not, darling.’

I swallowed hard. ‘I’m gonna be sick. You might want to move.’

Crowley’s grip on my chin was a vice. He held my head steady, forcing me to look up at him. ‘No, you aren’t.’ I swallowed and licked my lips again, trying to fight the knot I felt rising up my esophagus. Bad idea. His eyes flicked to my damp lips and the trail of blood down my chin. Ever so slowly he leaned closer. I mentally damned myself in a dozen languages for not moving. I forced myself to watch his face nod up and down as his tongue made long languid strokes, cleaning the blood off my chin before taking my lower lip into his mouth. For a moment my lip felt overly warm and tingled until he let it go. I sucked it into my own mouth, only to find the tear from the vamp healed.

He moved in again planting butterfly kisses around my mouth, before sliding his tongue along my lips asking for entrance. Such a big mistake. He tasted, oh god, he tasted like those pastel colored mints you only see at Christmas and Easter that melt in your mouth. His tongue sought out every horrid stain from the vamp and marked over it with this new flavor. The urge to retch got less and less and I found myself getting caught up in his ministrations. I groaned and my lips started moving against his. That wasn’t what he had in mind though as the pressure on my chin grew painful, physically holding my jaw in place so I couldn’t move. After what felt like an eternity he pulled back and let my chin go.

‘Better?’ He asked as he pet my jawline with the back of his hand, soothing the mark left by his thumb.

‘Mmmhmm,’ I hummed back, nodding. ‘A piece of gum would have been adequate, but-’

‘I don’t do adequate.’ He grabbed a handful of hair at the nap of my neck and kissed me hard. There was no asking for permission as he again slipped in my mouth. The taste when his tongue met mine this time was different. The mint was replaced with a heady mix, almost a curry of exotic spices melded together over a faint standout of whiskey.

I brushed my fingers along the nape of his neck and he ground himself against me, letting go a quiet groan into my mouth. Something tingled inside at the guttural sound and I felt myself begin a slow burn. His hand moved between us and I pressed against it when he began to rub me through my jeans. I realized he was still obliterating the remaining sensations from the vamps advances on me, leaving his own imprint behind. I reached down past his very prominent member to the cross seam of his pants, dragging my nails from his tight balls to his tip making him shudder and pulling a harsh groan from his throat. He grabbed the back of my thigh and pulled my knee up against his hip to get closer to my core. I was about to wrap my other leg around him when felt the wall behind me disappear and the edge of a desk pressed against my ass. He lifted me onto the desk, and on instinct wrapped my legs around his hips. His mouth left mine to roam down the side of my neck as he pulled me against him.

I gave in and started to push his jacket off when I heard Garth call out from the stairs. My eyes flew wide and I pushed him back as I jumped off the table, desperate to put space between us. I silently thanked the horrible lighting for hiding my flushed face and bruised lips.  

I could feel his smirk against my back as I picked up the weapons; depositing Death’s scythe safely in one of the cavernous pockets inside my jacket. A few moments later, Garth burst into the room followed closely by Sam and Dean.

Sam took in the scene, eyeing the vamp on the floor as he rushed over to me. ‘Are you ok? It sounded like someone was moaning.’

I choked. ‘Moaning? Umm, I’m fine.’ I wanted to slap the cat who at the cream smile that appeared on Crowley’s face as he straightened his tie behind the two Winchesters. ‘Damndest thing. In all my years hunting, I’ve never come across a vamp hanging from the ceiling before. He got the drop on me and I lost my sword when I hit the wall. No biggie.’

Dean’s gaze had been circuiting between the vamp, Crowley, and I, over and over again. He gave me a hard stare. ‘So what happened?’

I pointed at Crowley. ‘Sparky turned him into a twist top.’

‘Wait, Crowley saved you?’ His look incredulous.

‘Don't look so shocked Dean.’ The demon interjected. ‘It would be a shame to let her die before she has enough practice using my name.’ I felt something low twinge at his implication. I needed air.

I laughed. ‘How about I’ll use yours when you learn to use mine.’

‘Now where would the fun be in that, Love.’

I shrugged. ‘Your call Sparky.’


	20. Chapter 20

Conversation was light as we headed back to the vehicles. Crowley had disappeared from the basement room before I'd crossed the threshold. I lagged behind, letting the shadows cover the worried expression I knew I wore as I processed why I'd let it go so far. Too soon, I could make out the glare of the road in the moonlight.

‘Hey Anna, you mind if I crash at your place?’ Garth’s voice pulled me from my thoughts.

‘Why are you even asking?’ Even in the dark I could see his head nod towards the brothers. I just gave him a thumbs up.

He almost skipped as he caught up to the brothers. I heard them discussing the retrieval of Garth’s Ranchero from the budget hotel down the road.

‘Get away from Baby!’ Dean yelled as we came to the top of the embankment. Ugh, so much for hoping he’d wandered off on other business. I skidded down the damp slope and made a beeline for Lucky, ignoring the demon that moved to intercept me.

‘Just where do you think you’re going, Princess?’

I rolled my eyes. ‘Somewhere you aren’t?’ I snapped back.

His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. ‘If you think I’m going to just let you walk away with-’

‘Garth says we can crash at your place?’ I silently thanked Dean for the interruption.

‘Sure. I’ve got plenty of space.‘

‘You boys are staying with her? Perfect, I’ll see you when you get there.’ He lifted his hand to snap his fingers.

‘Heh. Like  _you'd_  ever find it.’ Garth and his perfect timing.

Crowley’s hand slowly dropped to his side, narrowing his eyes as he looked at me. ‘Oh? And why’s that?’

‘It’s-’

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. ‘Garth, I got this.' 'It’s warded.’

‘Warded.’ He repeated. ‘If you think I can’t get through some -’

I took a deep breath, angry that for the second time that evening, I was up against a wall. 'Non-humans can't get within five miles of the place without a key.'

His eyebrows shot up at that. 'And you were planning on mentioning that when?'

I shrugged. 'You were in such a hurry, didn't really have a chance to get into the details.'

He smiled and stepped close as he passed me. 'Well, love, looks like I'm riding with you then.' He walked towards the passenger door. I stood with my back to him and raised my hand, indicating to Dean that he should stay for a moment. Garth opened his mouth and I swatted him in the side to keep him silent. 'We can play 20 que-OW!’ He jumped back from the truck, holding his hand that was quickly being covered in blisters.

I laughed, turning to him. ‘I probably should have mentioned the truck’s warded too.’ His eyes scanned the side looking for evidence. ‘Don’t bother, you won’t find them.’ I tossed my keys at  Garth to get the truck started. He passed the demon and quickly hopped in. The heavy bass of the stereo filled the quiet.

Crowley was thoroughly disgusted at this point. ‘Guess I’m with you two then.’ Dean’s shoulders slumped at the prospect of being stuck in the car with him for the next two hours and drug his feet back to the Impala.

The demon followed for a few steps before stopping and turning back to me. A decidedly worried expression on his face as he realized he couldn’t heal the blisters.

‘Don’t worry,’ I called out to him over the thrum of the diesel motor as I backed towards the drivers door, ‘that’ll heal in a few hours.’ Still smiling over the joke I pulled the door open to Garth’s disapproving glare. ‘Don’t start. He could stand to be knocked down a peg or two.’ I was trying to convince myself more than him. ‘Fuck.’ I grabbed a pocket knife from the door and jogged to the car.

Crowley was half bent to get in the car. ‘Hold up.’ He straightened, eying the exposed blade I was carried with trepidation. I rounded the door and he kept himself facing me. I pierced the pad of my index finger with the pocket knife and lifted the bloody finger to his forehead. He jerked away. ‘Don’t be a baby. You want in my house or not?’

‘What’s goin’ on?’ Dean called through the window.

‘Just making sure he doesn't set my alarms off when we get to the house.’

I grabbed the lapel of Crowley’s jacket and drug him to the back of the car. I peeked around his shoulder through the back window to make sure the brothers were staying in the car.

‘My house is warded.’

‘You mentioned that.

‘With blood magic.’ I watched him tilt his head thinking, before he nodded with a look of appreciation. The look quickly disappeared when I started explaining the effect the warding would have on him. ‘Five miles out, you’ll start to feel uneasy. Three miles, you’ll start to get a headache. Around a mile left, you’ll be in so much pain you’ll want to smoke out. But, you won’t be able to, because the warding will have locked you in your body by that point. When they pull in the front yard, you’ll be screaming incoherently. At least that’s what happened to the other demons I tested it on.’ I waited a moment for that to sink in before continuing. ‘That is,’ I lifted my bloody finger, ‘unless I put the key on you. Well, temporary key. I can’t do a full one till we’re at the house. You’ll probably get a headache though.’

‘If it’s just a matter of ingredients-’

‘The key has to be made with the same ingredients that the wards were created with.’ He still didn’t trust was I was saying. ‘Look, it’s a limited run thing. I can only make so many exceptions to the rule before I run out of supplies.’

‘And I’m supposed to believe that you’re just giving me the equivalent of a key to your house?’

I looked around him, checking on the brothers. ‘You’re the one that gave me the heads up in Italy...’ I’d been uncertain, but no better time to find out. ‘...and I’m pretty sure you’re the one that pulled the angel blade out of my chest.’ He didn’t give me much, just a twitch, but it was there. This time when I lifted my finger, he didn’t move. The moment I finished the last one, his mouth flew open and a red smoke escaped a few inches before drawing back inside.

He bent over gasping. ‘Bloody hell! What was that?’

‘Sorry. I didn’t think your demon form would be that sensitive.’ His eyes flew up at me and I backed up a step under his glare. ‘You didn’t honestly think I’d tie the key to your vessel, do you?’

‘I feel...violated.’ He touched his palm across where I’d marked him, wincing when the open blisters came in contact with the sweat beading on his forehead. ‘I don’t suppose you’d consider...’

I let out an exasperated breath as I held out my hand. After a moment he put his blistered hand in mine and I used my still bleeding finger to draw a single symbol in the center of his palm. He watched fascinated as my blood was absorbed into his skin and the blisters started to quickly heal. ‘There. Now if you’ll excuse me, your majesty, I’ve got a rather long drive ahead of me.’ He snatched my hand and jerked me towards him, wrapping his other arm around my waist to pulling me tight with my free arm trapped against his chest. I shivered as the heat from his vessel passed through my thin tank and into my skin. I hadn't realized how cold I was.

‘I’d be remiss if I let you drive home bleeding.’ A possessive grin on his face. He took my still bleeding finger into his overly warm mouth, groaning when the taste of my blood hit his tongue. _Look bored, look bored, look bored._ I chanted over and over in my head. He rolled his tongue around my finger and I did my best to appear like I hadn't almost spontaneously come when the tug from him sucking my finger further into his mouth sent a lightening bolt to my core. I was more than a bit thankful the sun had gone down, hiding the flush I felt flowing over my skin. My mouth went dry and I tried to make myself think of anything other than what was taking place at the end of my arm.

My refusal to maintain eye contact seemed to spur him on. I felt his pulse start to race under my hand. His hand on my back slid into my back pocket, kneading and cupping my ass as he pulled me into the ever more present knob pressing against my abdomen. After too long he seem to get bored and I finally felt the tingle of him healing the small cut. He allowed my finger to slip from his mouth, pressing surprisingly soft lips to my knuckle before letting go. I heard his voice, but I was concentrating on ignoring him so hard, the words didn’t register.

‘Pardon?’ I floated back to the surface.

He wore a self satisfied smirk and was close enough that I could pick up the heady spice mix on him again. ‘You and I are going to have such fun.’

‘What? Sorry, was I supposed to be paying attention? I got thinking about groceries.’

He smile faltered as the fingers drawing circles on my backside came to an abrupt halt. ‘What?’

‘Groceries. You know, food? You wouldn't believe how much hunter’s can chow through if they aren’t paying for it.’ The more I talked, the easier it was to ignore wetness soaking into my underwear. ‘Don’t worry, just petty human stuff.’ I eased myself from the arm he had around my waist. ‘Oh, um, thanks for healing me...I think.’

I took my time with what should have been a quick walk back to the truck getting my nerves back under control. I silenced Garth with a glare as I swung up into the driver’s seat.

——————————

Return drives have that magical quality, where it always seems to take less time to get home than it took to get somewhere. Even with the quick stop at the dingy motel to collect their things, before long I was leading the small convoy up the gravel drive past the barn to the house.

I cut the engine and hopped out, getting my things from the backseat before walking around the back of the truck to Garth. ‘Throw on the pasta pot and then show them the ropes will ya?’ I nodded towards the three just getting out of the car. ’I’ll get our…guest squared away.’

I waited at the top of the porch stairs after unlocking the door for Garth. The annoyance on the hunter’s faces was obvious. ‘Oh come on, it was less than two hours. It couldn’t have been that bad.’ Dean said nothing and flashed me a dirty look before passing into the house.

‘Nah. Once Dean threatened to throw him in the trunk, he barely made a peep until the last few miles.’

I walked across the porch next to him. ‘That last bit would be the wards.’

‘Wards?’

‘Yeah, I don't use the regular spray paint and salt. I’ll tell you about it later.’ I peered back at Crowley slowly making his way across the yard as if he’d just woken up with the kind of hangover where the very feel of your muscles moving was too loud. He shouldn't have been in that much discomfort. I called out to him, ‘Don’t try to cross the porch.’ He winced, flapping one hand at me to let me know he’d understood. I turned to go in the house, finding Sam standing in my way.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Concern evident on his face.

I let out a harsh breath, watching the warm air fog in front of my face in the porch light. ‘Nope.’ I clapped him on the arm and walked into the house.

Opening the closet, I shed my jacket and harness, hanging the later up first to cover it with my jacket. I wasn’t ready to have a conversation about my weapons just yet. Making sure both brothers had headed upstairs, I strode through to the pantry off the kitchen. The shelf was easy to move as always exposing my small collection of magic supplies. I quickly deposited the necessary ingredients into my working bowl and slid the shelf back into place.

I carried the bowl across the house to find Crowley not so much casually leaning against the stair railing outside as holding himself up with it. Even in the moonlight the pain was evident on his face. ‘You definitely undersold the side effects, love.’ His face grimacing at the sound of his own voice. ‘Would you be so kind as to get this over with, post haste?’

‘Of course,’ I smiled sweetly in the moonlight, ‘once you agree to the rules. Call it…a deal.’

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. ‘What rules?’

‘Same ones all the hunters abide by. Of course, since most of the hunters aren’t supernatural, you get an extra rider. First off, you’ll use the shower like everyone else.’

‘I’m perfectly capable of keeping myself-’

I raised a finger to silence him before continuing. ‘You still smell like sulfur. There’s a black bar up there that the other hunters swear gets the stink of demon off. You can get a change of clothes from the quickie room across the hall from the bathroom.’

‘Quickie?’ Even through the pain he managed a leering smile.

I groaned, wishing I’d not adopted Garth’s term. ‘Not that kind of quickie, you facetious bag of smoke. It’s the room hunters use for quick visits. A meal, shower, maybe a few hours of sleep. It’s right at the top of the stairs. There’s clothes in pretty much every size, you should find something in there.’

He laughed, flummoxed. ‘You can’t honestly expect me to-’

‘I expect’ I waited for him to stop, ‘for you to look like you belong here. I get the whole dressing for success thing. I do. But, this is farm country. The only suits here are bankers and the government, and neither is a welcome sight. You aren’t the only one on the planet with appearances that need kept up. As for the rider, no using your powers offensively and you have to do what I tell you to.’ He was staring out in the yard, glowering at the thought of appearing ordinary. I put the bowl down on the step. ‘Crowley.’ He slowly brought his attention back to me. I lowered my voice. ‘What do you think he would do, if he found out I wasn’t dead? You aren’t the only one at risk here.’

He watched me for the longest time, eyes narrowed. I got tired of the posturing and decided to make sure he agreed. I crept to the edge of the step putting my face a scant inch from his. ‘So, you follow the rules, and you get access to the perfect safe house.‘ His posture straightened in a vain effort to minimize the height advantage the step had given me. ‘Deal?’

His gaze flicked down to my lips and back up so many times, I knew what he was going to ask before he decided it was worth asking for. ‘Deal. But, only if it gets sealed properly.’

I hoped the brothers were still settling in upstairs after getting the rundown by Garth. The last thing I needed was to explain why I was kissing the demon.

‘Deal.‘ He peered at me with half lidded eyes, his hands already running up the back of my thighs. ‘Mmm mmm’ I shook my head. ‘Keep your hands to yourself this time.’ His hands came away in surrender before depositing them in his pockets. I grasped the lapel of his overcoat and pulled him towards me, angling my head slightly. I inhaled through my nose and his spicy smell reminded me of the small taste I’d gotten at the warehouse, making my mouth water. I teased his lips with mine before biting down gently on his lower lip. A small growl came from his throat. I pulled back and smiled, parroting his words back at him, ‘You can't be that easy.’

His eyes opened when he answered me. ‘I’m not.’ He closed the short distance and connected with my mouth, tickling my lips with his tongue. I opened for him, and let him wander for several seconds before setting my own assault.

His coat shifted as he pulled one hand, then the other from his pockets. His right tentatively brushed against my left knee before sliding up and across the back of my thighs. The other finding it’s way to my upper back. I smiled inwardly for a moment at the thought of making him forget himself, until I felt him shift on the step and found myself being backed against the railing. I was tugged sideways and dropped down to his step, giving him back the height advantage. He released my mouth for only a moment to utter, ‘much better’ before grabbing a handful of my hair and going on the offensive.

I felt myself molding into his heat. My hands moved from his lapel to his shoulders and caught the fleeting idea that Ci had always felt to tall, that I could sit comfortably like this for hours without my neck getting stiff. To my horror the thought pulled a high pitched groan from my throat. He was seemingly waiting for the queue from me. He slowed the kiss, tugging my upper lip as he pulled back and let out a shudder before swallowing hard. ‘How about you get that mark on me so we can continue this someplace more comfortable?'

‘Continue? Oh no. Sorry. I thought that was for the deal.’

‘Love, I haven't been kissed back like that for a deal in fifty years.’

‘Don't get snarky. 'How to seal a deal' wasn’t out in paperback when I worked in the Vatican.’ I pulled out my pocket knife as I picked up the bowl, slicing along my palm for the last ingredient. Using the silver blade, I quickly mixed the contents to a paste and dipped my finger in. ‘Sit very still. One wrong mark and, well, just don’t move.’ I drew a series of symbols along his forehead. By the time I reached the far side, the first part had been absorbed. I continued, marking symbols over symbols, until the last one. I hovered my finger, ‘By the way, this is really going to hurt.’

‘That’s what you said the last time.’

‘You’re a demon, I thought your pain tolerance would be higher.’

‘Just do it.’ I saw his hand tighten on the railing in anticipation as I drew the final mark. I heard the splinter of wood and stepped back reflectively before watching the pain etch across his face. His mouth opened in a silent scream before he doubled over, supporting himself against the step.

He slowly righted himself, giving a single shake to resettle his suit before glaring at me. ‘We need to discuss your idea of pain tolerance.’ I just shrugged and reached up to straighten his tie before heading back in the house.

—————————————————

I carried the bowl back through the kitchen and washed it out in the sink, taking in how much Garth had gotten done towards dinner. He’d been popping by long enough that he knew the drill. Big pot of water on the back burner, ground beef and pork browning in the pan, frozen tomatoes thawing in a bowl on the counter. He even had butter melting in a small pot on the stove for garlic bread. Spaghetti wasn’t something you’d call fancy, but for some of the guys that blew through, it was the only thing they ate that didn’t come out of a package.

I turned to get a can of tomato paste from the pantry and noticed Crowley standing at the threshold of the kitchen. ‘The shower’s upstairs.’ I heard the creak of the kitchen floor as he crossed behind me to peer into the sizzling pan. ‘Don’t touch, it needs to brown.’

‘It’s odd the things you forget about.’

‘Pardon?’ I’d missed the first half of he said while I was in the pantry, something about forgetting things.

‘The smell.’ He indicated the meat cooking in the pan. ‘I don’t remember the last time I smelled meat cooking. Searing flesh yes, but…’ He leaned over the pan, inhaling the greasy steam. ‘Such a simple pleasure.’

‘Ooookay…’ I shooed him off to the side so I could begin to add the rest of the ingredients. ‘Why don’t you and your deep thoughts head up for a shower.’

‘Damn that smells good.’ Sam and Dean had wandered down from upstairs. The former taking a spot at the end of the sofa, the latter heading straight for the fridge. It seemed to startle the demon from his thoughts and with a small nod, he began to leave.

Damn. ‘Hey, Crowley!’ I called after him. ‘Are you gonna want some of this?’

Dean pulled his head out of the fridge. ‘He’s a demon. He doesn't need to eat.’

‘It’s a good thing I didn’t ask that then?’ I quipped back. ‘You interested in a plate? I promise it’ll taste better than it smells.’

‘Why not.’

I headed upstairs to change once I’d set the sauce to simmer. There was still a good 20 minutes to bring the big pot to a boil and I was dying to get the smell of that vamp off me.

The country charm of my bedroom morphed into an upscale spa. No sooner had the bedroom door shut behind me, and I was stripping off my clothes, leaving a trail on the way to my biggest indulgence when upgrading the house. The memory of that cramped claw foot tub in Italy persuaded me to not only have a master bath added, but also take up as much of the fourth bedroom as he could. Any other night and I would have beelined it for the over-sized jetted tub, but I was on the clock. I had 20 minutes to get rid of the coil below my navel that had yet to dissipate.

A shower it was. It was nights like tonight I was grateful I’d had a top of the line system installed. Aside from the main rain spout in the ceiling, there were a number of body spray and massage heads set into the walls at different heights. I could focus the intense water pressure anywhere it was needed. Setting the temp of the top spout, I stepped in closing the glass door to keep the heat in. Lemon verbena, chocolate stout and vanilla floated on the steam as I scrubbed the smell of decay from my skin.

My core to contracted violently as the rough fabric from the washcloth brushed over my mound. I was shocked at how close I still was from earlier.

Turning a familiar handle on the wall, one of the massage heads set at knee height began to spew a single pulsating stream at an upwards angle. I grabbed two other heads for balance and angled myself till the torrent made contact with that nub nestled in my folds. I closed my eyes, giving my body over to the sensation and letting my mind wander where it wanted. Ghost hands and lips traveled up and down my body and I found it hard to keep myself still. Too soon, I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out as I came with almost no warning.

I leaned my forehead against the cold tile, letting my heart rate return to normal before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I pulled on a t-shirt and jeans over my still damp form, taking a moment to soak some of the water out of my hair before leaving the seclusion of my bedroom.

I tilted my head down as I pulled my damp hair back into a ponytail, and walked straight into Crowley leaving the bedroom at the top of the stairs. At first glance, I thought he was still in his suit and almost opened my mouth before realizing he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeve henley. Thankful that he was following the rules without argument, I smiled. ‘See? Not so bad. You almost look like you belong here.’ I maneuvered around him and headed down the stairs.

He followed, close on my heels. ‘You aren’t the one being forced to wear cotton underwear.’

‘I wouldn't be caught dead in anything but.’ I teased as headed towards the kitchen, noticing the three hunters exchange glances at our banter. The timer for the pasta beeped with almost unnatural timing as I came to a stop in front of the stove.

Crowley leaned himself against the wall near the entry, eyes darting about the kitchen. I heard a snap and turned my head to see a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand.

I carried the heavy pot to the sink, tipping the contents into the waiting colander. ‘Whiskey?’ I tilted my head to avoid the rising cloud of steam.

‘Glencraig.’

The name tickled a memory. I transferred the pasta to a large bowl and leaned against the sink, enjoying the heat as it soaked through the back of my shirt. ‘Didn't they close up shop almost 30 years ago?’

‘Sadly. I found out about it too late.’

‘Hmm. A bit sweet for my taste.’

‘I suppose you prefer the Islay?’

‘Of course. Nothing better when I’m trying to relax than aftertaste of deep throating a peat bog.’ I blinked at the sound of simultaneous choking in the other room and realized they’d been listening in. ‘I think I’ll stick with my Balvenie.’ I put the dish on the table before returning to the oven for the garlic bread. ‘You boys going to choke on my witty remarks some more, or are you planning on eating?’

Before any of the other men had a chance Crowley took one of the end chairs, leaning back with a self satisfied smirk that melted when Garth sat down at the other end. I snagged a cider from the fridge before taking the seat next to him, with Sam across from me. Dean chucked his empty bottle and grabbed a new one from the fridge so he had the misfortune of ending up stuck next to the demon.

The sounds of silverware on ceramic and excessive slurping filled the air, followed by the sadly familiar groans of men eating their first home cooked meal in too long. I glanced down to the only quiet spot at the table. Crowley was attempting to eat with a knife and fork and had yet to get any of the food to his mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. ‘It’s family style, not five star.’

He gingerly put down the knife and copied the others movements of rotating the fork. He appeared oddly self-conscious in front of the hunters and I wondered for a moment if his suit had been more armor than status. The thought vanished when his eyes rolled back in his head at the first fork full. He seemed to forget the present company and made short work of the remaining food on the plate, using a piece of garlic bread to wipe up the remaining sauce. Without a word, he picked up his tumbler and seated himself in one of the overstuffed recliners in the living room. He snapped his fingers and flames appeared in the fireplace. The three remaining men at the table simultaneously opened their mouths to comment on his behavior. I’d already realized the massive concessions a being of his standing had made, and I held up my hand to keep them quiet.

Dishes went quick with the boys doing the bulk of the work. The rest of the evening was spent in front of the TV. Garth had promptly headed upstairs after dinner, avoiding spending anymore time than necessary with the demon. The brothers settled on the sofa ad proceeded to demolish my meager stash of beer while they whispered between themselves. Crowley stayed quiet in the chair having plucked one of my first editions from the built in bookcase, occasionally peering up at the screen when one of us laughed.

A little past midnight I felt my eyes start to get heavy. ‘I’m done. I’ll see you boys in the morning.’ I stood from the recliner and stretched my arms to crack my upper back. I was tired enough to miss my t-shirt riding up to expose a wide expanse of my toned stomach between the hem of my shirt and waist of my low slung jeans. An event that did not go unnoticed by the demon sitting across from me. I turned to head for the stairs, noticing Crowley’s intense gaze focused at my midsection. I sighed, tugging the shirt back down before walking up the stairs to my room.

I stood in my large closet, staring at my growing hockey jersey collection. I’d started collecting after finishing a case in Toledo. My hotel had been across the street from the Huntington center and when returning from a selkie case, I’d been passed by a group wearing silly jerseys with a tooth missing, hockey playing walleye on the front. The humor lifted my spirits and I bought one on the spot. After returning to my hotel, I’d realized my rooms heater was broken and I’d ended up sleeping in it. Over time it had become a thing for me. I grabbed the Erie Otters sweater off it’s hanger and swapped out clothes. I climbed under the covers wearing only my jersey and some boy short underwear, laying on my side facing away from the empty space next to me.

After a bit the stumbling noises of the brothers heading to their room sounded up the hallway. The house quiet again I stared at the wall, sleep eluding me. Thoughts of the lost lives of the vamps drifted through my head. Not the loss of their vampire life, the loss of the human life they would never live, the loved ones left behind to mourn them. Grief reared it’s ugly head and the base of my lases grew sticky with unshed tears.

The faint smell of exotic spices and sulfur ticked my nose and the bed dipped behind me. I sighed in annoyance, rolling onto my stomach to find him under the covers next to me. ‘Aren't you a bit far from the sofa?’

‘Too lumpy.’ I didn’t protest when he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling and rotating me until our fronts were flush. ‘Besides,’ He moved his lips in closer to mine with an air of confidence of one who’s rarely if ever denied. ‘How can we finish what we started if I’m all the way down there?’

‘Oh, you were being serious.’ I feigned innocence, biting my lip. ’If that was all you wanted, I wouldn't have bothered with the key.’

His hand teased with the waistband at my back. ‘One doesn’t necessarily preclude the other.’ Before he could close the small distance, I flipped us, pinning his hands near his shoulders and straddling his hips.

‘Sadly it does.’ He shifted and I felt him start to thicken between us. ‘I have no wish to go through Italy again.’

‘What does Italy have to do with a bit of fun?’

‘It means I don’t get involved with anyone that could be used against me. Your case in particular, I have no wish to smell like Eau de Crowley for the next two weeks while your pheromones wear off.’

I rolled my eyes at his confused look and sat up pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. The movement earned a return roll of his hips up against me. ‘Please tell me you know the basics of demon biology?’

His free hands moved to my hips, trying to pull me forward slow enough that I might not notice. At my question, he froze. ‘Pardon?’

‘How did you get so far up the totem pole and have no idea how you function outside of a vessel?’ My hands found their way to his forearms, I could feel the muscles shifting under the skin as he tried to rock me forward and back against him. I shook my head. ‘Basics then. How do you recognize a demon when they aren’t in a vessel?’

‘We just do.’

‘Wrong. It’s pheromones. I mean there is some level of unconscious telepathy once they have been around long enough, but before that, it’s simple pheromones.’

‘And, just how do you know this?’

‘Hello? Vatican archives. Apparently some polish Bishop in the 18th century got bored.’

‘What does that have to do with me making you scream my name loud enough to wake the Hardy Boys?’

‘It’s quite literally a mark of ownership. It means that your big finish will dump enough pheromones in me that I might as well have a giant I banged the betrayer sign on my back.’ I almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Such an odd conversation to have, trying to explain exactly why what was currently going on, wasn’t going to happen. I couldn’t argue that I wasn’t turned on, or how unbelievably wet I was. I could feel my boy shorts and his boxers sticking together.

‘I can see how that might be a bad thing. Of course, you could just not leave here for a few weeks. I can think of a few dozen ways to pass the time.’

He grew bolder and started thrusting up when he pushed my hips back. This had to stop or I was going to find myself going to sleep used, bruised and happy. I pushed away the depraved scenes racing through my head. ‘The pheromone thing is a minor issue.’ I fell forward holding myself barely over him, my nipples pressing down through our shirts. ‘I don’t fuck the people beings I work with. It’s a simple rule, easily understandable I think.’ I rolled my body against him, ghosting my lips over his. In response, his hands left my hips and worked themselves under my jersey to play along my rib cage, rocking my whole torso over him. My heart rate increased as the change in angle focused all the attention on my clit and I could feel every time it caught that thick ridge.

‘You’re on our side for the moment, I let you in here because you favor survival over everything else, was I wrong?’ He stilled and we studied each other in the dim light. I went on the offensive. ‘You have a choice to make. You know I’m not some weak human you have to be careful with. I can take everything you’re wicked mind can come up with, ‘I started rotating my hips hard against him, earning me a deep growl and flutter of his eyelids, ’and come back begging for more. Or,’ I leaned down to whisper in his ear, ‘I can be the one place you don’t have to watch your back.’

He closed his eyes and moved his hands back to my hips, matching the rotation I’d started and shifting up into me in perfect time for his head to grind my nub. His decision made, he slowed, a resigned chuckle escaping his lips. ‘You’re going to make one hell of a crossroads demon.’

‘What makes you so sure I’m going to hell?’

‘No woman tortures a man like this and gets into heaven.’

I scoffed at him, deciding he didn’t need to know about my lineage yet. ‘You seem to think you’ll actually have a say in that.’

‘Oh, I’ll make sure I do when the time comes. Meanwhile, what exactly am I supposed to do about this?’ He pulled my hips down into him.

I rocked my hips side to side, teasing him. ‘Bathroom’s down the hall, last door on the right?’ I shrugged.

I heard the snap of fingers, followed quickly by the bathroom door closing loudly. I fell the few inches down to the bed and rolled over laughing at the ceiling. I hadn't had this much fun since, hell, I don’t think I’d ever had this much fun with Ci. A flicker of mournful guilt hit my chest and was gone. I glanced over at the digital alarm, making mental bets on how long he would take and if he’d have the balls to show back up tonight.

Almost ten minutes had past and thinking I’d won at least one of my mental bets, I sat up to straighten the covers. With the movement I realized how wet I still was and after deciding I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me shower, I at least needed to change my underwear before I woke up stuck to it. I kicked the mussed sheets off my feet, my movement halted when I felt the weight settle across my thighs before picking up his scent.

‘Going somewhere, pet?’

His proximity alone caused my abdomen to clench again, I swallowed hard. ‘Just getting a drink of water before I turned in.’ I lied.

I heard the snap of his fingers and he pressed a cool glass into my hand. I emptied the glass, my mind racing through everything from getting out of the spot I was in, to speaking the words to break the key, to all the horribly filthy things he could do to me. I passed the glass back and heard a small pop.

‘Better?’

I swallowed again. ‘Thanks?’ He remained straddling my thighs. ‘Something else?’

He cleared his throat. ‘I’ve spent the last several minutes leaning against the wall of your guest bathroom, trying to understand why for the first time in almost 300 years I didn’t just take what I wanted.’

‘Pardon?’ I couldn’t keep the squeak from my voice as my mind went to the obvious meaning. ‘You want a gold star for little that act of valor?’

‘I want what’s owed to me.’ He leaned his upper body forward, forcing me back towards the mattress.

‘And what would that be.’ I snapped, readying the words that would rip the key from his inner skin.

I felt him tense for a moment then take a breath. In a flash he had me laid out, one knee between my thighs, my arms held tight against the pillow over my head. ‘I’ve been rather inattentive this evening.’

My abdomen clenched in comprehension, almost demanding to be taken care of. ‘No, no. I’m quite fine.’ I responded quickly.‘ No need to worry about that.’

‘Love, you can’t hide your arousal.’ His cheek brushed mine as he dropped his head to my ear. ‘I-’ He sighed in frustration at my jersey that had ridden up around my neck. ‘This won’t do.’ A snap and it was replaced with a thin camisole.

‘Hey, that’s one of my favorite jerseys. That better be hanging up in -’ He’d used the distraction of swapping my clothes to work his hand under the band of my boy shorts and had pressed hard against my oversensitive nub. I gasped as my hips bucked into the new sensation.

‘That’s it. That’s what I want.’ His finger moved in lazy circles sending small shocks up my spine. He leaned in further, keeping a firm grip on my wrists, the heat from his breath tickling my earlobe. ‘I want to hear you gasp, your breath hitch.’ I tensed as he slid the back of his nail down past my opening, pausing for a moment before dipping just the pad of his finger in as he reversed directions. He repeated the movements, each time pushing the tiniest fraction further into me. I felt him thicken again as he rocked against my hip in time with his hand.

‘Nngh…fuck-’ The sound escaped my lips finally when he dipped his finger to the first joint and started thumbing my clit. I gave myself over to the sensations, raising my unpinned knee slightly and letting it drop to the side, both to give him more access and allow me to shift my hips against him.

I whimpered when he pulled his hand away, feeling the rumble of his chuckle against my side. He adjusted himself and when he resumed, I groaned at the feel of his length sliding against my skin where the camisole had ridden up. ‘Those lovely little squeaks and moans, all for me.’

He added a finger when he got to the second joint and I arched against him, earning a hiss and a series of hard thrusts from him. His speed in both areas increased and I felt the ache that had flooded my abdomen start to focus into a tighter and tighter ball. I felt his breath hot and heavy on my neck. ‘I want to hear my name on your lips when you break.’

A third finger joined the other two and he pushed in all the way to his knuckles, curling them at the last moment to find that hidden place inside. ‘Fuck, don’t stop,’ I pleaded as I fought the desperate need to line myself up with the line of heat boring a slick hole into my hip.

He spoke, a sudden tenderness replacing the demanding tone. ‘That’s it, love.’ He pushed. ‘Let me see you break.’

I felt myself start to shudder from the rising peak. I gasped between harsh breaths, ‘Ungh…I’m…Crow…fuck…’ I felt his rhythm falter and the thought of him losing control burned a line down to that hard point where his finger rubbed against me. I gave him what he wanted. ‘Crowley-’ The pressure broke and I bit into his shoulder to muffle the scream I wanted to make.

He let go of my wrists and ripped his hand from my shorts the moment he felt my orgasm abate. Both hands went to my hips as he centered himself between my legs, rubbing the bottom of his shaft over my mound as his length dug into my stomach. My arms wrapped around him, one hand digging into his shoulder, the other catching the hair at the nape of his neck. He buried his mouth at the join between my neck and shoulder. His grunts grew more desperate and - intelligible. It was my name, over and over again. My legs wrapped around his waist and I arched into him, panting his name unbidden as I came again with that knowledge. He hissed a single ‘Yesss,’ through his teeth as he came against my stomach, rubbing several times through the damp heat he left before slowing.

We settled against each other, his arms wrapping around the small of my back for several minutes while we caught our breath. Neither of us spoke, listening for any indication that we’d roused the rest of the house. He deposited a chaste kiss to the edge of my mouth before rolling off towards the center of the bed where he’d been earlier. He snapped his fingers and the quickly cooling dampness and sweaty camisole were gone, replaced by an over-sized t-shirt.

I rolled over with my back to him, the position he’d found me in. He slid behind me, his body lined up with mine like we’d done this a thousand times, one hand draped over my stomach, the other wormed under my pillow, forcing me to move my shoulder to accommodate him. I didn’t have long to contemplate the unusual comfort I found laying there with a demon curled around me before my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into a sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 'yephilim' - I got the idea for this alternate of a nephilim after the episode 'First Born.' Saving Able wasn't enough to get Cain to take his place. Lucifer put the life of his wife and unborn child on the block as well. The wife is possessed and to save the child, Lucifer makes a deal with Raphael. For some reason Raphael is unable to and has to appeal to God himself. God saves the child but changes her in the process to create most likely the only yephilim. A child of God and a human. Lucifer ends up seducing her as a young woman to hurt God and create a stronger nephilim. 
> 
> She is locked up in 'the beginning' while still pregnant with Lucifer's child to punish him in return.
> 
> 'the beginning' is the location of the big bang. It is a negative space that is far out of the reach of Lucifer. (on a side note - I'm not really happy with the beginning as a name, but really can't think of any alternates.)


End file.
